Detrás de la montaña ¿está el paraíso?
by Lady Graham
Summary: Esta idea-desviación surgió del capítulo 108, después de la separación y de que Candy, armada de valor, acepta el puesto de enfermera en la construcción del ferrocarril. ¿Qué se encontrará al final del túnel?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Detrás de la montaña ¿está el paraíso?**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

El viaje en tren había sido largo; y en su reservado, una hermosa mujer conforme admiraba tras la ventana la verde llanura, aseveraba… – **No ha cambiado mucho**.

El paisaje se admiró por un buen rato; y en el momento que el convoy se perdió en un oscuro túnel, ella exclamó… – ¡**Es aquí! ¡Sí, sí es!...** – y se levantó de su asiento pasando cuidadosamente enfrente de otro pasajero que dormía.

Con seguridad, la rubia cruzó el largo y angosto pasillo, más al llegar al final del vagón, el guardia, al notar las intenciones de ella, le impidió la salida.** – Espere a que el tren cruce totalmente**.

Candy White aguardó impacientemente la recomendación; y cuando la luz de nuevo apareció, el mismo agente ferroviario abrió la puerta para ella que con una amplia y linda sonrisa le agradeció el amable gesto.

Sobre la plataforma, el viento alborotaba su rubia cabellera y también sus atesoradas memorias…

"_Candy, la próxima vez que vengas a este túnel, podría ser en tu luna de miel"_

"_¡¿Mi luna de miel?!_

"_¡Lo pasarás en un tren de primera clase!_

"_Pero ¿quién va a casarse con ella?"_

Había sido un momento muy apreciado y la pecosa sonriendo por la broma gastada, ahora pudo contestar… – **Él, Mario. Él quiso casarse conmigo. Y no sólo soy feliz al tenerlo a mi lado sino que mi dicha es doble, porque me ha dado un bello hijo.**


	2. Con tu partida

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo I: Con tu partida…**

**. . .**

Parado al pie de la cama de hospital, sosteniendo entre sus manos una almohada, los entristecidos ojos de Terry estaban fijos en la joven rubia que yacía acostada.

El sudor en su rostro y las convulsiones de que su cuerpo era presa se debían a la alta temperatura que de ella se había apoderado horas después de que Candy la hubiera socorrido en su intento de matarse.

El esfuerzo que Susana empleó por llegar hasta la azotea, subirse a la baranda plus la caída, consiguieron que sus recientes heridas, en su ahora muñón, se abrieran generándole así una seria infección aunándose a ello el frío que se hubo colado en su interior.

El equipo médico ya había recurrido a cuanto método era posible para combatir la fiebre, sin embargo ésta no se rendía fácilmente; y si lo hacía, sólo dejaba que el cuerpo de la paciente descansara un poco para volver a aparecer con mayor fuerza.

Los que también estaban al pendiente de ella escasamente podían dormir. La señora Marlowe por el miedo que le daba de perder a su única hija; Terry, porque al hacerlo, le resultaba más cruel el sueño que a él venía a la realidad que estaba viviendo, ya que perder a la mujer que más amaba no bastaba, porque la que su vida por él había arriesgado tal parecía que ante la enfermedad se estaba rindiendo; y entre delirios solicitaba…

– **Candy, perdóname. Perdóname por haber intervenido entre ustedes.**

– **Susana...** – Terry la llamó acercándose. Con sumo cuidado, levantó la cabeza de la enferma; y retirando la almohada húmeda colocó la seca sostenida oyendo el joven actor entre titirites…

– **Terry, aunque te amo, es tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa. Si no la hubieras hecho venir yo… **

– **Tranquila, Susana…** – volvió a decir Terry, tomando del buró más próximo un blanco y limpio paño para hundirlo en una vasija llena de agua fría, exprimirlo y ponerlo en la frente caliente de la rubia que no cesaba de hablar rememorando...

– **Terry, ya es la hora…** – le hubo dicho estando ella en Chicago y arriba del tren que les llevaría a San Luis y diciendo para sus adentros… _– la está esperando._ – Luego en el escenario del teatro en Nueva York donde confesó... **– Terry, no la llames. No la hagas venir a Broadway. Por favor, no la hagas venir. Terry, me gustas; te amo. No puedo cederte a nadie, Terry. Por favor, ¿por qué te interesa tanto que venga? Me gustas. Desde que te vi por primera vez rogaba porque tuvieras éxito; y cuando te dieron el papel en el Rey Lear me alegre tanto. Íbamos a trabajar juntos. Me sentía feliz. No me importaban los largos ensayos nocturnos porque estaba contigo todo el tiempo. Era feliz hasta que conocí a esa chica de Chicago. Fue al hotel a verte. Le mentí y conseguí que se fuera. ¡Qué expresión! ¿por qué te enojas? Lo siento. Me sentí culpable; pero no quería que nadie te alejara de mí. Quiero saber qué sientes por mí. ¡No lo digas, por favor! Te amo; y nunca renunciaré a ti ni por Candy ni por nadie ¡por nadie**!

– **¿Qué sucede?**... – La mamá de Susana que descansaba momentáneamente en el sofá despertó habiéndole preguntado un poco alterada.

Sin darle la cara el joven actor respondía… **– La fiebre ha vuelto.**

**- ¡Deme eso!.** – La consternada madre arrebató un paño ordenándole al joven… **– y vaya por las enfermeras. ¡Pronto!**

La pesadumbre que de días atrás llevaba a cuestas, a Terry no le permitió responder como antañamente lo hacía sino increíblemente obedecer al rudo mandato. En sí, eran sus piernas quienes acataban la orden y lo acercaban a la puerta. Y en lo que llegaba allá seguía oyendo las palabras incoherentes de Susana…

– **Déjame, Candy…** – la confundían con su madre. **– Déjame morir que sólo seré un estorbo.**

– **No digas eso, hija mía.**

– **Es que si vivo, sólo haré sufrir a Terry. Además no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo así. Es mejor que me muera. Mi vida será un infierno. No lo soportaré. Es mejor que me muera ¡por Terry!**

– **Pero él ya ha decidido quedarse contigo, Susana. **

– **Te juro que yo no quería interponerme; pero cuando él me tomó en sus brazos sentí que quería vivir.**

– **Entonces hazlo. Lucha; y no permitas que la fiebre venza**.

– **¡Mamá!**. – Inesperada y fuertemente gritó Susana enderezándose.

– **Aquí estoy, hija.** – La madre la abrazó y comenzó a acunarla en su pecho.

– **¡Diles que se vayan!. – **Tanto Terry que hubo detenido sus pasos en la puerta como la señora Marlowe miraban hacia el punto que Susana señalaba. **– Diles que no pueden llevarme con ellos.**

– **¡Por favor, Terruce, vaya por los médicos!.** – Lo que anteriormente hubo sonado rudo, ahora no sólo en voz sino con gestos le hubieron suplicado.

Terry, que más asustado no podía estar, salió pronto de la habitación; y sin cerrar la puerta sobre el pasillo comenzó a llamar a las enfermeras. Dos que venían subiendo por las escaleras acudieron a su llamado. Una tercera robusta que del cuarto contiguo había aparecido, a él le pediría…

– **Aguarde aquí afuera.**

– **¡Pero…!.** – Con la palabra en la boca y un portazo en las narices dejaron al inquieto muchacho que subió las manos a la cabeza para enterrar las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y luego sacudirse la castaña cabellera a señal de desesperación.

Quedándose con los deseos de gritar, un imposibilitado Terry aguardó justamente parado detrás de la puerta, la cual, un par de minutos más tarde se abrió confrontándose su azul y melancólica mirada con otra sólo que grisácea y mucho más amable que la pasada.

– **Todo estará bien, joven.** – La enfermera le daría ánimos... **– La temperatura de la señorita Marlowe se normalizará luego del baño frío que se le está dando.**

– **Pero las fiebres vuelven con mayor intensidad… – **reprocharon el método que se empleaba.

– **Y le aseguro que es el más efectivo.**

– **¿Qué me dice de la infección?**

– **Lo siento; pero no estoy autorizada para darle más informes. Si los quiere, consúltelo con el doctor responsable de la paciente.**

– **¡Pero, señorita…! – **Ésta, en contra de su voluntad y de la lástima que sentía por el sufrimiento del joven y guapo actor, también lo dejó a solas aguardando así Terry hasta que le permitieron la entrada a la habitación que fue media hora más tarde.

Bella, porque se reconocía que sí lo era, los ojos de Terry miraban a Susana vestida ligeramente, tendida en su cama y hasta sonriente. Sonrisa que le tranquilizó un poco así como las palabras de su "suegra" que fue a pararse a su lado...

– **Han dicho las enfermeras que la enfermedad está siendo vencida.**

– **Me alegro.**

– **¿Lo dice en serio?**

Molesto, Terry indagaría… **– ¿Qué clase de humano cree que soy, Señora Marlowe?**

– **Es que como al principio…** – la mirada ceñuda que recibió del actor la hicieron corregir… – **bueno, ¿qué le parece si se va a descansar? Yo me quedaré con ella.**

– **Ahora pregunto yo… ¿lo dice en serio?.** – Incredulidad hubo empleado en su sentencia. Y al tono sarcástico se evadió al responder...

– **Por supuesto. Ya no hay peligro. – **¿De la fiebre o de Candy que ya había partido de Nueva York? Como fuere se contestaría…

– **Me gustaría quedarme para sentirme más tranquilo.**

– **Sin embargo, no querrá presentarse en el teatro con ese semblante tan desmejorado ¿verdad?**

– **Señora…**

– **Ande, Terruce, váyase a descansar.** – La muy atrevida mujer se colgó de su brazo y lo condujo hacia la salida diciéndole...** – para que cuando Susana se despierte y usted ya esté de regreso le vea una mejor apariencia de la que tiene ahora. Sé que mi hija lo tiene así, pero no queremos hacerla más responsable, ¿cierto?**

La actitud voluble de la mujer lo llenaron de desconcierto; y antes de que Terry pronunciara palabra se cerró la puerta de la habitación. Y aunque dudaba mucho poder conciliar al sueño, el joven sí necesitaba hacer descansar el cuerpo; así que… sus pasos tomaron un camino, sin saber que éste último le llevaría a…

. . .

La premier de Romeo y Julieta hubo sido un gran éxito; empero y debido a la acelerada salida del actor principal, éste quedó fuera de un evento que se organizó para celebrarlo, disculpándole el director con compañeros, periodistas e inversionistas que satisfechos estaban de lo generado y por generar con su actuación. No obstante, la siguiente noche de función el performance de Terry decayó; y aunque de sobra se conocía el problema que cargaba el actor, el show debía continuar sin importarle a ninguno que tan dolido estaba su corazón. Desafortunadamente el dolor que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho en el rostro se le reflejaba y en dos ocasiones, al fijar sus ojos en la luneta que Candy ocupó, callado permaneció.

Esos errores cometidos fueron imperdonables; y los primeros que aprovecharon la leña del apenas árbol caído fueron los reporteros. El hospital, el teatro y su domicilio estaban vigilados por varios de estos intrépidos seres que a como diera lugar una exclusiva buscaban, así como los cientos de dólares que les costaría si la llevaban lo más rápido posible a la compañía a la que elaboraban siendo la buena fortuna para…

. . .

A la inexplicable amabilidad de la señora Marlowe, Terry ingresó de nuevo a la habitación para tomar sus pertenencias; ya con ellas y sin decir adiós salió de ahí.

Minutos más adelante y colocándose su abrigo, el joven actor apareció por la salida del hospital. Después de levantar el cuello de su prenda de vestir y tratando de esconder su rostro entre su bufanda también, metió las manos en los bolsillos y con paso lento recorrería las calles de la ciudad neoyorkina.

Además de su sombra, una segunda a cierta distancia le seguía; pero él iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello.

Luego de varias cuadras avanzadas, mecánicamente arribó al teatro, reuniéndose en una esquina tres humanidades que lo miraron ingresar al inmueble artístico. Dentro de éste estaba el director Robert Hathaway que acompañado de alguien más, sobre su escritorio había pilas de billetes, los colectados en las últimas funciones.

A pesar de la diferencia monetaria registrada y de las fallas, el director teatral recibió a su artista con gran algarabía, mostrándose en Terry la desconfianza del hombre que le hacía compañía a su jefe a quien se le dijo…

– **Quisiera hablarle, pero si está ocupado…**

– **Lo estoy, hijo; pero también necesito hablarte y me da gusto que hayas venido.**

Pedido unos minutos a solas, la tercera persona abandonó el despacho y también el establecimiento yéndose a detener en cierto lugar mientras que adentro…

– **¿Cómo has estado?**... – preguntó Robert ofreciendo asiento. Sin ser aceptado el ofrecimiento se respondería…

– **Apenado y quisiera disculparme.**

– **Aquí entre nos y porque también tengo nobles sentimientos no tienes por qué. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando.**

– **Gracias, señor Hathaway.**

– **Sin embargo, muchacho, otros me obligan a informarte que si sigues cometiendo errores lo único que encontrarás será el fracaso.**

– **De verdad, lo lamento.**

– **Si el ofrecerte unos días bastaran para reponerte, las ganancias que dejó tu buena presentación los jefes la han gozado mucho y no creo que a ellos les guste saber que…**

– **No se preocupe. Haré un esfuerzo por no volver a fallarles.**

– **Ya no tanto por ellos sino por ti mismo. Te aseguro que te ayudará bastante.**

– **Aunque lo dudo, aprecio mucho su comprensión.**

– **Yo también fui joven, Terry; y así como tú me enamoré perdidamente. Sin embargo, tienes una vida por delante y desde ya una hermosa mujer que está dispuesta a darlo todo por ti.**

– **Sí, por supuesto. Ahora si me lo permite, me retiro.**

– **Ve y descansa, hijo. Lo necesitas.**

Con el supuesto apoyo encontrado, sigiloso Terry buscó la salida del teatro, no dándose cuenta sus ojos de los otros que le miraban hasta que alguien lo llamó con cierta familiaridad.

Sin muchas ganas de contestar, el joven actor mantuvo su lento ritmo que llevaba en sus pasos alcanzándole Michael York (*), el compañero de tablas que estaba representando a Tybalt.

– **¿Se te ofrece algo?**... – preguntó el guapo castaño un tanto irritado al verlo a su lado y oyendo de su "enemigo" que bromeaba así…

– **Vamos, "Romeo", no porque en la obra seamos rivales quiere decir que también lo seamos afuera del escenario.**

– **Te equivocas, ni aquí ni allá lo eres.**

– **Entonces si es así, acepta que te invite una copa para celebrar el éxito que obtuvo la obra.**

– **Lo siento. No…**

– **Comprendo que nuestras diferencias no te permitan tenerme confianza y tampoco pretendo obligarte pero… alguien viene siguiéndote.**

– **¡¿Cómo?!.** – "Tybalt" no permitió que "Romeo" se detuviera.

– **Ahora que eres toda una celebridad, antes de que llegaras un reportero preguntó en el teatro por ti y desde que saliste viene detrás tuyo. Así que si quieres perderlo… nada pierdes con venir conmigo.**

En seria encrucijada Terry fue puesto, ya que sus ánimos no estaban para empezar a "socializar" con sus compañeros de trabajo pero tampoco tenía el humor de darle cuentas a nadie de lo que sucedía en su vida por muy miserable que fuera en esos instantes; así que no teniendo mejor opción, siguió a Michael que discretamente lo conducía al domicilio de otro compañero.

Harry Grant no se puso muy contento de verlo bajo el umbral de la puerta de su casa; pero reconociendo que gracias a él, el salario de su pobre participación, no sería tan mala, amigablemente le dio la bienvenida ordenando a sus empleados atender al joven estrella. Éste que incómodo se sentía se negó a entregar sus pertenencias; y a la ventana más próxima se acercó para vigilar, detrás de la cortina, al que supuestamente afuera le seguía.

Su sospechosa actitud despertó la curiosidad en el rubio actor; y acercándose al que le llevó cuestionaría… **– ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Lo que siempre pasa con los nuevos talentos: el delirio de persecución que se apodera de ellos.**

Riéndose de la burla dicha, los histriónicos se dedicaron a convivir mientras que Terry permanecía estático en su lugar esperando una buena oportunidad para salir de ahí. No obstante, el hombre del exterior, justo debajo de una lámpara fue a ponerse apoyando su cuerpo en el grueso poste y disponiéndose a fumar en lo que aguardaba. Empero Terry, conforme los minutos iban pasando más se desesperaba; y al anfitrión llamó para preguntarle si contaba con alguna salida trasera informándosele con lamento que no. Sin embargo le invitaron a unirse a la reunión entre los amigos y a olvidarse tanto de sus problemas como del reportero que parecía no tener intenciones de irse sin una buena nota.

Sin hallarse otra solución, el castaño aceptó la convivencia que le ofrecían, viéndosele, en lo que el tiempo pasaba, sonreír levemente o involucrándose, eso sí escuetamente, en la conversación.

Pues bien, así las horas transcurrieron, también la noche, las copas, las bromas, las risas, las experiencias, los momentos serios. Y uno de estos estaba por ocurrir.

El poco licor que hubo ingerido fue suficiente para ponerlo a dormir después de algún tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Empero los puntapiés que sintió apenas pudieron mover su cuerpo, y la claridad de unos rayos solares le impedían abrir completamente los ojos. Pero la frialdad que sentía debajo lo hicieron erguirse rápidamente, llenándose su rostro de horror al mirar a quien yacía tirado a su lado y a sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Para pedir explicación de lo sucedido, un perturbado Terry dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los oficiales que lo tenían en la mira diciéndole el otro que rudamente lo levantó para ser esposado… **– Porque es obvio que tú lo mataste, la cárcel está impaciente por recibirte, jovencito.**

. . .

Muchísimas gracias, hermosas amigas-lectoras, por obsequiarme su presencia.

**Soly, Yelitza, Sayuri1707, Pau Ardley, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Zu Castillo, Irene, Carito Andrew, Liz Carter, Noemí Cullen, Luisa, Lady Supernova, Nekito1, Pathya, Iris Adriana, Celia, Viry Queen, Dalia, Tatiana, Veronique, Erika L, Dulce Lu and Pati.**


	3. Rockstown o Greytown

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo II: Rockstown o Greytown**

**. . .**

Porque tenía que mirar hacia adelante y al estar de vuelta en Chicago, Candy, con la firme intensión de olvidar a Terry y lo sucedido con él, retomó arduamente su trabajo en el Hospital Santa Juana. Sin embargo, la profunda tristeza que la embargaba plus la manera tan devota en que ejercía su profesión, fue observada y consultada por el Doctor Lenard que a su despacho le llamó para recomendarla al hospital móvil instalado en Greytown con sus obreros en la construcción del ferrocarril.

Luego de reflexionar sobre su penosa situación, y engañándose a que un cambio le haría bien además de que el lugar sería perfecto para no relacionarlo con el pasado… aceptó ir. No obstante, Albert que adivinó que lo hacía para huir, la instó a no hacerlo. Reconociendo la pecosa que tenía razón ante una sabia observación, corrigió que iría por el deseo de cumplir su misión como enfermera: de cuidar a los pacientes. Sí, por eso iría. _**"Porque la gente que trabaja ahí la necesitan y la esperan"**_ hubo dicho la Señorita Pony a los chicos que la persuadían de no ir a ese lugar que era peor que el infierno y que estaba entre las montañas y los obreros eran todos asesinos y ladrones, en la breve visita que les hizo al Hogar de Pony gracias a Tom que supuso que a su hermana de crianza le pasaba algo.

Entonces, ya compartido el motivo de unas lágrimas, sintiendo más calmado su corazón y consolados otros, la joven enfermera retomó su camino hacia Greytown donde una feliz bienvenida no le dieron sino un ejemplo de lo mal que la pasaría. Empero la joven rubia no se dejaría amedrentar; y a esos hombretones, principalmente al enérgico Señor Nelson, les demostraría su carácter.

Así lo fue consiguiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, dentro del cual, también conoció a los hermanos Kelly y Arthur Kerry, siendo éste último fugitivo de la justicia por asesinar a un hombre; igual delito que cometiera Margo la cocinera; y que gracias a la intromisión de la infeliz persona de Eliza en las misivas que Candy le enviaba a sus amigos, la pobre mujer fue detenida y llevada a comparecer, dejando a su pequeña Belle que sería consolada por la amorosa enfermera, la cual sus funciones en aquel lugar iban en aumento hasta que una grata visita recibió.

Annie y Archie llegaron en el justo momento. Cocinar para cien trabajadores era un trabajo muy pesado; pero en conjunto pudieron lograr el cometido que el Jefe de la cuadrilla por instantes dudó. Sin embargo la alegría de tener a sus amigos haciéndole compañía y ofreciéndole su ayuda, llegó a su fin así como su colaboración en el hospital móvil.

Alertada por Neil que dudaba que su primo y novia estuvieran esquiando como excusaron su ausencia, la mañosa de Eliza nuevamente hizo de las suyas. Y para evitarse problemas, Candy fue despedida; o de lo contrario debería acatar la orden de parte del hospital que la empleaba y ser transferida a Alaska. El propio Nelson que reconocía aquel lugar al cual se le calificaba de "terrible" y que percibía que se trataba de alguien que tenía algo en contra de la rubia pecosa, le recomendaba aceptar la renuncia.

Sin entenderlo mucho, Candy se montó en el vagón donde iban Annie y Archie que regresaban a Chicago para arreglar el joven Cornwell el problema de su amiga. Empero la orden de llevar también a Belle a la ciudad debido a que su madre no regresaría pronto, no pudo ser ejecutada precisamente porque Margo ya estaba de vuelta.

Decidida a no renunciar ni tampoco a ser transferida, Candy volvió a ocupar su puesto de enfermera en el cual esperaría noticias. Éstas llegarían pronto, pero antes de primavera…

En lo que la pecosa tendía vendas ayudada por Belle, Ben, un trabajador que hubo sido herido y curado por la doctora Kelly y Candy, apareció llamándola con urgencia.

Enterada de que el señor Nelson demandaba su presencia, la chica corrió detrás del obrero que informaba de la molestia del jefe para con ella. Ignorando la razón por la que fuera reprendida ésta vez, Candy se perdió por el túnel; empero a cierta distancia…

– **¿Por qué están todos aquí?**... – se preguntó un tanto consternada.

– **Candy, ven aquí, ¿quieres?**... – el mismo señor Nelson hubo indicado. Desconfiada, la jovencita dijo…

– **Bien, señor, pero…**

– **Candy, el señor Nelson quiere que vayas más cerca.** – A la orden de Ben, la rubia temerosa avanzó sus pasos, los cuales fueron detenidos…

– **Está bien, Candy.** – Y señalando se ordenaría… **– Empuja la palanca en la caja tan fuerte como puedas.**

– **¿Ésta palanca?...** – la chica la miró frente a ella.

– **Apúrate, Candy; no tengas miedo.**

– **Vamos ya, Candy.**

Instada por el mismo señor Nelson, la enfermera acató la orden; y en cuestión de segundos una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Luego de padecidos los estragos del estallido, hacia el hueco producido, todos corrieron yéndose a encontrar la gente de Nelson con los obreros que estaban del otro lado de la mina. Del éxito obtenido felices los trabajadores se abrazaron diciéndose…

– **El señor Nelson dejó que empujaras la palanca de la última dinamita.**

– **¿Es cierto eso?**

– **El que trabaja más duro siempre la empuja ¿sabes?**

– **El que trabaja más duro… y el señor Nelson me dejó hacerlo.**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy miraba al enérgico jefe que decía… **– ¡Felicitaciones! Están invitados a la fiesta de inauguración de esta noche.**

Y en efecto, una gran fiesta más tarde se celebraba, acercándose Nelson para entregar… – **Candy, aquí tienes una carta de Chicago.**

Tomada la misiva y enterada, la rubia compartiría… **– Voy a ser transferida al Hospital de Chicago y me otorgan una semana de vacaciones.**

– **Estoy seguro de que Archie habló en la oficina principal del hospital. **

– **Estarás muy contenta, Candy…** – observó Mario, un hombre mayor de grueso bigote. **– ¿Por qué no organizas una cita con un buen amigo?**

– **¡¿Amigo dices?!...** – exclamó ella azorada; pero su gesto cambiaría a uno fingidamente molesto al oír...

– **Pero ¡qué tonto! Cuando con esa personalidad tan atolondrada dudo que tengas uno.**

– **¡Mario, tú siempre de bromista! Pero te equivocas… – **ella dibujó en su rostro pecoso una sonrisa coqueta y dijo… –** sí los tengo. – **Y burlándose de la cara del obrero se despidió de ellos para dirigirse a la clínica y preparar su viaje que se realizaría al día siguiente. Pero mientras ella se concentraba en empacar sus pertenencias…

. . . . .

. . .

.

Del otro lado de la mina, otra cuadrilla de trabajadores aguardaba por la detonación. En los lugares de cada uno de los presentes la impaciencia se percibía; y es que, después de varios meses o días de arduo trabajo, para unos ese momento iba a ser la culminación de su gran esfuerzo y volver a casa; mientras que para otros sería el inicio de otro proyecto a realizarse en otra parte.

Desconociendo el rumbo que tomaría su destino y preguntándose ¿a dónde podría llevarlos? los segundos siguieron su curso. De pronto y para poner a todos en alerta se corrió una voz y casi detrás de ésta se vino la explosión.

Rocas grandes y pequeñas se vieron volar en todas direcciones. Y ya desaparecida la polvareda, la gente vecina se miró de frente corriéndose a ella para celebrar el que finalmente se vieran las caras.

La invitación a la inauguración del túnel terminado la mayoría la aceptó y se hizo presente, excepto dos personas: una que yacía herida y el que le hacía compañía.

– **Todos celebran…** – comentó un hombre como de 25 años, de tez blanca, curioso cabello afro-cobrizo, baja estatura y que miraba en dirección adonde se realizaba la fiesta.

– **Por mí no te detengas**… – respondió el que, dando saltos en un solo pie, buscaba asiento en un montón de piedras. **– ¿Qué?**... – inquirió el herido al tener sobre su persona una mirada… **– ¿Crees que me voy a escapar?**

– **Aunque sé que no, no me sentiría a gusto dejándote solo.**

– **No lo estaré. – **Y señalándola se dijo sarcásticamente… –** La luna de esta noche me acompaña.**

– **Pero con un poco de licor, estaría mejor ¿no?. **– La mirada seria del desafortunado consiguió que se expresara…** – Mira que en verdad lo necesito. Desde hace días mi cantimplora ha quedado vacía gracias a que tu pie se lo ha bebido todo.**

– **Lo sé; sin embargo el camino es largo y…**

– **Haz un esfuerzo; y aprovechemos también la clínica que se mira allá abajo. Quizá ahí alguien pueda revisarte tu herida antes de que la gangrena se presente y…**

– **Está bien, Gil Flaubert, iré contigo.**

Sonriendo por haber ganado en su persuasión, el mencionado se acercó para ofrecer su mano y ayudar a levantarse al que con la punta de un pico se había lastimado.

Poniendo la mano en el hombro del que se ofreció, el requerido de atención comenzó a "caminar". Lento pero fueron descendiendo; y a unos cuantos metros de la clínica el perro que respondía al nombre de McKinley comenzó a ladrar alertando a Candy que por una ventana apareció para ver de qué se trataba. Las humanidades que se perdían en la obscuridad no pudieron ser detectadas y por lo mismo…

– **¿Quién anda ahí?**... – preguntó la rubia mirando la dirección que mantenía el can.

Gil Flaubert iba a responder; sin embargo la mano que llevaba en el hombro se lo apretó diciéndosele queda pero alarmantemente… **– ¡Espera!**

– **¿Qué sucede?**

Bajo el manto negro de la noche, unos ojos podían verla y estar seguro de que era ella al ser reconocida su voz. No obstante, para disfrazar el temor que lo envolvió se excusaron… **– No… puedo avanzar más.**

Creyéndolo, de nueva cuenta lo ayudaron pero a sentarse sobre una montaña de tierra, desde la cual, no despegaban la mirada de la persona en la ventana que volvía a decir… **– ¿Quién anda ahí?**

– **Nosotros, señorita…** – dijo Gil Flaubert avanzando a ella que al verlo aparecer con la luz…

– **¿Quién es usted?**

– **No se alarme. Mi amigo y yo pertenecemos a la gente de Don.**

– **Los que estaban al otro lado de la montaña.**

– **Así es. ¿Es usted la doctora de esta clínica?**

– **Soy enfermera.**

– **Qué bien. ¿Sabe? Mi amigo está herido y necesita atención.**

– **¿Su amigo?...** – Candy volvió a poner sus ojos a cierto lugar.

– **Sí; pero como sólo se está ayudando con un pie, se ha cansado y ha preferido quedarse rezagado.**

– **En ese caso, deme unos segundos e iremos a él. –** Empero con las intenciones de la enfermera que saldría con su botiquín de primeros auxilios… **– ¿Dónde está su amigo?...** – preguntó Candy.

– **Eso mismo quisiera yo saber…** – dijo para sus adentros Gil Flaubert mirando a su alrededor. Y por la manera de verlo y verla retroceder sus pasos asustada… **– Le juro, señorita, que alguien venía conmigo. – **Y se le ocurrió gritar… **– ¡Terry!**... **– **espantándola aún más porque quisieron corrección…

– **¡¿Terry ha dicho?!**

– **Sí, así se llama él.**

– **¡¿Terruce Grandchester?!**

– **Su apellido lo desconozco pero… **

– **¡Terry, Terry!… **– Candy escaló la montaña de tierra donde él descansara. – **¡Terry, ¿eres tú?! ¿El Terry que yo conozco?!.** – Segundos se mantuvieron en silencio en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Rascándose la cabeza, un desconcertado Gil diría… **– Qué extraño. Bueno, desde que lo conozco siempre lo ha sido pero… ¡condenado Terry, buena me las hecho! Pero aún sin ti, iré por esa botella de licor y ni creas que la convidaré contigo, malagradecido!**

– **¡Oiga, espere!**... – Candy hubo ido detrás de ese hombre que le recomendaría…

– **No se preocupe más por él, señorita.**

– **Aunque no quisiera… se trata de… un paciente.**

– **En efecto lo es; pero ignoro porque huyó, quizá… ¿será quién dice usted?**

– **Tal vez. Dígame ¿dónde lo conoció?**

– **En la cárcel.**

– **¡¿Cárcel?! ¿Y qué hacía ahí?**

– **Se le hizo responsable por matar a un reportero. **

– **¿Y lo es?**

– **Desafortunadamente él no pudo comprobar lo contrario.**

– **¿Y por eso lo mandaron aquí?**

– **Digamos que fue la corta manera de pagar su condena.**

– **¿Y Susana lo sabe?**

– **¿Susana?**

– **Sí, ella era… bueno es…**

– **Quien sea, lo ignoro; yo sólo estoy a cargo de su custodia; y no sé mucho con respecto a su vida.**

– **Entiendo.**

– **Qué bien. Ahora si no le importa**… – se señaló a donde seguía la fiesta.

– **No, no. Está bien.**

Por segundos la mirada de Candy siguió la humanidad de aquel hombre; pero al pensar en otro se giró para revisar el lugar encontrando nada a la vista y preguntándose… **– ¿Terry, qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Cómo es que te viste involucrado así? ¿Lo hiciste verdaderamente? ¿has matado? Y si sí, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Terry, ¿dónde estás?**

Escondido detrás de un vagón, el joven castaño los hubo observado. A los momentos siguientes de haberla distinguido y aprovechándose de la distracción de su guardia, sin haberle importado lastimarse la herida que difícilmente quería sanarse, empleando esfuerzos sobrehumanos corrió allá pidiéndole disculpas a Gil y también a Candy a quien por alguna razón no quisieron confrontar. Quizá se debía a la escases de respuestas a las preguntas que seguro ella le haría; pero principalmente la vergüenza de verlo en aquel estado.

Con la esperanza de que él a lado de su custodio partirían temprano en otra dirección, después de haber visto a Candy regresar a la clínica, Terry, como pudo comenzó a escalar hacia el túnel, atravesarlo y arribar al otro lado de la montaña sentándose nuevamente en unas piedras a descansar su pie que le empezaba a sangrar y aguardar por su compañero que también lo atiborraría de cuestiones que recelosamente se contestarían.

Por su parte, Candy tampoco pudo dormir; y al día siguiente a pesar de verse sonriente y feliz de regresar a casa, su interior seguía inquieto escuchando con atención...

– _**Cuando vuelvas aquí puede que estés de luna de miel o algo así… – **__hubo comentado el señor Nelson._

– _**¡¿En mi luna de miel?!.. – **__Candy exclamó sorprendida y más de augurársele…_

– _**Pasarás el túnel en un carruaje de primera clase.**_

– _**¿Pero quién va a casarse con ella?**_

– _**¡Mario… **__– el del grueso bigote gris… – __**¿tú acaso…?!**_

Con alegres carcajadas y gestos amables, los obreros del ferrocarril despedían a Candy que les pagaba su generosidad con sus amigables risas, estando sus ojos fijos en una dirección y buscando a alguien que también un camino ya empezaba a andar, así como el tractor que comenzaba su marcha; y que conforme su velocidad, los latidos de un corazón se aceleraban más.

¿Qué hacer? hubo sido la simple cuestión que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche siendo sus propias respuestas las responsables de no permitirle salir a buscarlo para preguntarle tantas cosas, principalmente de Susana. De la pobre mujercita que se creía estar sufriendo el infortunio y la ausencia de Terry.

. . .

Gracias, a las más bellas de las ladies, por ese su apoyo que es el que me sostiene para darles sino lo mejor algo completamente diferente y de su aceptación.

**Mon Felton, Nekito1, Dulce Lu, Sayuri1707, Irene, Vero, Yelitza, Dalia, Tatiana, Liz Carter, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Celia, Pathya, Invitada, Iris Adriana y Blanca.**


	4. De nuevo frente a frente

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo III: De nuevo frente a frente.**

**. . .**

Con una velocidad normal, el tractor que llevaba a Candy a la estación del tren se movía. Sus ojos verdes también revisando cuidadosamente la montaña que dejaba a su paso. Los hombres que se hubieron conglomerado para despedirla ya se dispersaban dirigiéndose unos hacia el túnel donde ella fijó su mirada anhelando poder ver más allá de su oscuro fondo y encontrar lo que buscaba para de una vez terminar con la inquietud que la embargaba.

Si era Terry necesitando ayuda, no estaba cien por ciento segura. Pero y si sí, ¿sería capaz de irse y no proporcionársela? Además ¿qué había sucedido con Susana? ¿Acaso ella ignoraba la desgracia por la cual el actor estaba pasando? Pero sobre todo ¿cómo hubo sido posible que el joven Grandchester, luego de haber conocido la fama, se viera mezclado entre gente según de la peor calaña?

Clin que yacía en los brazos de la rubia enfermera la miraba con profundidad. Y al percatarse de la lucha interior de Candy, gruñó ligeramente; y de su momento estático ella despertó y sus ojos se posaron en los de la mascota.

– **¿Crees que se trate de él?. – **La cola del animalito se movió ante una caricia de la chica que continuaba diciendo… **– Pero y si…** – calló debido al miedo. Eran tantas y diferentes emociones que por un tiempo se creyeron aplacadas que… **– Clin, dime ¿qué debo hacer? **

Cuatro horas sería la duración del descenso; y quizá dentro de éste tiempo ella… **– Vamos, Candy, si trataras de no involucrar tus sentimientos tal vez podrías hacer algo por él. Sí, quizá. Pero… ¡oh, diablos! ¿para qué me engaño cuando dentro de mí quiero saber qué ha pasado? Entonces baja, regresa y ve a su lado. Podrías ayudarlo no sólo a sanarse sino… ¿devolverlo a Susana? ¡Susana, Susana, ¿por qué, Susana?! ¿por qué él no está contigo como habíamos quedado? ¿por qué razón Terry está aquí? Si fueras a buscarlo, tal vez... no, él no quiso verme, y sino lo hizo fue porque… entonces yo… estaría faltando a mi ética profesional. Sé que alguien medicamente me necesita y estoy todavía hesitando qué hacer. Pero es que sino se tratara de él, yo… ¿por qué no? No sería la primera vez, aunque ésta vez… sólo iré para curarlo.**

Con una decisión tomada, una de las tantas secuaces de Hipócrates se puso de pie; y al conductor Roger se dirigió para solicitarle detenerse y ella volver.

– **Perderá el tren, hermana.**

– **Lo sé; pero tengo algo importante qué hacer. **

– **Como guste.**

La palanca de freno fue tomada para ejecutar una acción. Y al dejar de estar en movimiento el tractor, de uno de sus vagones una maleta salió volando, Clin saltando y Candy también.

Levantadas sus pertenencias y llevadas en la mano, con valentía, la chica emprendió un camino entre la larga hilera de rieles y la peña rocosa. Los obreros que rondaban por el lugar la divisaron y rápidamente dieron señales de su aproximación.

A su encuentro fueron el furibundo señor Nelson, Ben, Mario y otros más.

– **¡Candy ¿puedes decirme qué demonios haces aquí?!**

Conforme fue avanzando, la intensión de ir a Terry hubo ido disminuyendo porque de ella se apoderó el miedo al haber divisado de vez en cuando la profundidad del desfiladero. Sin embargo y con firmeza, se diría… **– Señor Nelson… quiero pasar, los días de vacaciones que me otorgó el hospital, aquí.**

– **¡¿Cómo?!**... – su tosco rostro expresó sorpresa.

– **Sí, lo he pensado mejor y…**

– **¡Por supuesto que no, señorita! ¡Y en este preciso momento te regresas y te vas a Chicago!... **– el jefe apuntaba hacia el horizonte.

– **Lo siento; pero eso justamente quiero hacer con mi tiempo libre. Aquí me necesitan y…**

– **Yo ya no. En cuestión de horas todo el grupo marchará hacia el Norte.**

Interesándose con la noticia, se lanzó cuestión… **– ¿También los trabajadores que estaban detrás de la montaña?**

– **Unos se irán a casa y otros a Alaska… – **comentó Mario: el hombre del grueso bigote gris.

– **¡¿Alaska?!... – **Candy exclamó gravemente; y Ben lo afirmaría…

– **Sí; y quizá ya partieron. **

– **Pero a todo esto… – **el señor Nelson retomó la palabra… –** ¿podemos saber por qué te interesa tanto?**

– **Si permite que Mario vaya conmigo al otro lado, tiene mi palabra que le contaré toda la verdad. Ahora debo apurarme y alcanzarlo.**

– **¿Alcanzarlo? ¿A quién, Candy?**

– **A un buen amigo, Mario. Un buen amigo.**

La confianza que Candy se había ganado entre ellos consiguió la autorización; pero antes, obrero y enfermera se dirigieron a la clínica para dejar maleta y tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Habido hecho el cambio, cuatro piernas emprendieron la carrera hacia el túnel yendo Clin detrás de aquellos dos. Y como lo pronosticara Ben, al arribar al otro extremo, pocas humanidades se distinguieron.

– **¿Llegas a ver a tu amigo?**

– **No… – **contestó la rubia después de revisar el lugar. –** Pero bajemos a preguntar si conocen su paradero.**

El escenario que Candy tenía enfrente era completamente diferente a donde hubo estado elaborando. Los dormitorios de los obreros ya eran esporádicas y triangulares casitas de acampar montadas sobre las rocas mientras que la del jefe, en una pequeña planicie, era una carpa en color café. Ahí sugirió Mario ir. Candy lo obedeció y juntos descendieron llamando la atención de la escasa audiencia: la presencia de la rubia enfermera que ignoraba las miradas que sobre de ella estaban puestas por estar buscando al que más le interesaba y que metros montaña abajo hubo redundantemente bajado para tomar el bote que, en un improvisado muelle, en el río flotaba.

Debido a su incapacidad, Terry se apoyaba de las rocas para descender. Gil Flaubert estaba más abajo llevando sus pertenencias y las del custodiado a quien, en un descanso, le preguntaron… **– ¿Estás bien o subo por ti?**

– **¿No tienes un planeador? Eso me ayudaría mejor a bajar… **– su británica voz hacia eco en el lugar.

– **No. Lo que debiste haber hecho fue aceptar la ayuda de tu amiga la enfermera. ¿Sabes? Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto, aún no logro entender ¿por qué te escondiste de ella?**

– **¡No me escondí!... – **las serias palabras del actor retumbaron.

– **¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?**

– **Sólo… evité confrontarla.**

– **Igualito hacía yo con el casero y los cobradores.**

Terry rió calificando… **– ¡Eres un estúpido, Gil Flaubert!**

– **La verdad sí.** – Para esperar a su compañero, el custodio se colocó de cuclillas y compartió un poco de su infortunio. **– Porque si no hubiera aceptado ser partícipe en el asalto a la joyería donde elaboraba y me pusieron un cuatro, no estaría hoy aquí pagando mi delito trabajando gratis y haciendo tiempo extra: cuidándote. Pero creo que no ha sido tan malo. El estar haciéndote compañía ha hecho el tiempo menos pesado. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?**

– **Sí, claro.**

La sardonia que se escuchó, se interpretaría así… **– Extrañas tu libertad, ¿cierto?**

– **Sin embargo lo he preferido de este modo a la jaula donde tenían pensado dejarme por veinte años. **

– **¿Y cuántos tienes que cumplir?**

– **Te aseguro que menos comparados a los que el reportero que según dicen maté, va a pasar bajo tierra. **

Sonriendo vencido por el campeón del sarcasmo, Gil Flaubert se enderezó para extender una mano y una consolación… – **Los años que hayan sido se pasarán rápido. Te lo aseguro. – **Estando su pie en lo plano de la roca donde el custodio lo aguardaba, Terry lo miró y a pesar de su mala estrella le sonrió. Y estaban por retomar el descenso cuando…

– **¡¿Terry?! ¡¿Terry Grandchester?!**

– **¡Oh, no!...** – exclamó el susodicho al oírla. Él bajó la cabeza y Gil la levantó para mirar a la intrépida rubia descendiendo por las rocas.

– **¡Tenga mucho cuidado, señorita!... – **se le recomendó.

Ella gritaría…** – ¡No se preocupe! ¡Estoy acostumbrada a esto!**

– **¡Qué valiente, chica!**... – expresó Gil; y Terry lo confirmaría…

– **Sí, así es ella.**

– **¿La esperamos o seguimos nuestro camino?**

– **Creo que… no tenemos más opción.**

– **O ha no ser que seas un buen clavadista, y desde aquí quieras lanzarte al río ya que vagones no hay para esconderse.**

La molesta mirada de Terry que Gil recibió lo hizo suponer que su chiste no hubo tenido nada de gracia para ese infeliz perseguido, aunque lo hubiera alentado a lanzarse si Flaubert hubiese estado presente cuando aquel fingido ahogamiento de Eliza en el lago de las vacaciones de Escocia.

Viendo que no había escapatoria, el actor se recargó en una piedra y aguardó por ella. Sería cuestión de minutos cuando cuestionaron…

– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Un par de ojos miraba a dos seres para no perder detalle de las reacciones en ambos y descifrar por su cuenta lo que había entre ellos.

Agachando la vista, Candy dijo… **– Soy enfermera y vine a curarte.**

– **¿Y hasta acá?...** – preguntó un intrigado Gil Flaubert.

– **Sí**… – respondió ella con timidez; sin embargo Terry sonaría retador…

– **No debiste hacerlo. Mucho menos arriesgarte…** – el castaño miró hacia arriba para indicar la peligrosidad de la montaña. Empero Candy usaría estas palabras antes dichas…

– **Hasta la herida más pequeña puede causar gangrena.**

– **¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, Terry.**

– **Gil, por favor. Voy a pedirte que te mantengas al margen de esto.**

– **Está bien. ¿Te parece que siga descendiendo?**

Aunque ya lo había escuchado ella pediría confirmación… **– ¿A dónde van?**

Iniciando su camino, el custodio reportaría… **– A tomar ese bote de abajo que nos llevará a encontrarnos con el Río Mississippi.**

– **¿Y de ahí?**

– **No lo sé.**

Habiendo recibido respuesta por parte de Terry, Candy se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos y cuestionar… **– ¿Es verdad que vas a Alaska?**

Si estaba nerviosa, la rubia tenía la más mínima idea de lo que su presencia estaba causando en él. Tantas noches se había pasado reprochándose por haberla dejado ir sin haber podido antes darle una explicación, que ahora que la volvía a ver, bien sabía que no valía la pena precisamente explicar lo que hubo sucedido con Susana así que…

– **La gangrena puede aparecer, ¿cierto?... – **dijo Terry apuntando su pie lastimado y vendado por un pañuelo; y ella…

– **Sí…** – poniendo manos a la obra.

Sin querer queriendo y ayudado por la enfermera, el actor ocupó su asiento en la dura piedra. Y ahí y así, la rubia pecosa, con cuidado, comenzó a atenderlo. Primero en silencio porque, los dos por su lado, temían abrir la puerta a las preguntas y conocer las respuestas. No obstante Candy y reconocido el buen trabajo que hacía, tomaría la palabra…

– **¿Te duele?**

– **No mucho.**

– **¿Cómo te hiciste esto?**

– **Debido a mi experiencia en la construcción. El Duque de Grandchester se olvidó agregar a mi plan de estudio cómo se maneja un pico.**

– **Y…** – aguantándose la risa ella quiso saber… **– ¿resultó difícil?..**. – porque para ella sí el día que quiso levantar uno.

– **Levantarlo no; sino atinarle al objetivo. **

La carcajada que Candy soltó, llenó de bríos el interior de Terry que una vez más volvía a reafirmar que era lo que necesitaba en su vida: a ella. A ella para ser de nuevo él.

Por estar riéndose, la rubia abandonó su actividad por segundos; pero volvería a ello rápidamente al toparse con la mirada y rostro nostálgicos de él que escuchó…

– **Lo lamento.**

– **Más lo siento yo.**

– **¿Te estoy lastimando?**

– **No hay dolor que pueda superar el que guardo en mi corazón.**

– **Terry.**

Para hacerla cambiar de semblante se le preguntó… **– ¿Ya está quedando?**

– **Ya casi. Sólo… ¿por qué?**... – ella volvió a mirarlo.

– **Ya te dije. No supe manejarlo.**

– **No me refiero al pico…**

– **Ni yo tampoco.**

– **¿Cómo dices?**

– **Estoy diciendo que no supe cómo manejar la situación. Mis planes estaban muy bien trazados y de pronto… la que significaba todo en mi vida ya no tenía cabida en ella sino… otra mujer. Una que yo no quería y que las circunstancias me hicieron elegirla porque… estaba acorralado; en shock, ese que me causó al conocer la dimensión de su riesgo que corrió por salvarme a mí; y el mismo que se apoderó de ti al saber la pérdida sufrida.**

– **Fue impactante para mí sentirla sin su miembro. Pobre Susana, ¡cuánto te ama!**

A la indiferencia mostrada él correspondería… **– Sí, por supuesto.**

– **Y estará sufriendo por ti.**

– **Honestamente no lo sé.**

– **Terry, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera?**

– **Lo digo porque… horas después de que la encontraras, salvaras y partieras, una seria infección y la fiebre se adueñaron de ella. A la mañana siguiente de la tarde noche que pareció recuperarse yo… fui culpado de asesinar a un hombre.**

– **¿Cómo fue eso?**

– **No te miento si te digo que ni yo mismo lo sé; sólo que… autorizado por la señora Marlowe, aún en contra de mi voluntad, salí del hospital y me dirigí al teatro. Allá crucé palabras con el director del staff debido a errores que cometí; y al abandonar el establecimiento un compañero de tablas se emparejó en mi caminar informándome que alguien me seguía. No pude distinguirlo hasta que, al seguir a Michael York y entrar a la casa de Harry Grant, me dispuse hacerlo. No sé si a propósito pero bajo la luz de la lámpara lo reconocí. Aquel hombre no tenía intenciones de irse, yo sí; pero no estaba de humor para dar informes de lo que sabía buscaban: de Susana y los motivos de mis fallas en las presentaciones.**

– **Terry, yo… lo siento.**

– **Viendo que no tenía oportunidad de salir de ahí, me acerqué a los amigos reunidos y a su conversación. No recuerdo cuando cerré los ojos, sin embargo al abrirlos yacía tendido a mi lado un hombre sin vida, mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre y acabada mi reputación porque, en ese mismo día, se me sentenció a prisión; y el abogado que me defendió sólo esto pudo rescatar.**

– **¿Nadie acudió para testificar a tu favor?**

– **Nadie conocía a Edward Sinclair.**

– **¡¿Robaron tu identidad?!... **– Candy exclamó verdaderamente sorprendida; y mayúsculamente al oír…

– **Esos documentos aparecieron en mi cartera y hasta grabadas las iniciales en las plumas fuentes que llevaba conmigo.**

– **Pero… ¿tu trabajo?**

– **Alguien más lo está haciendo.**

– **¿Diciendo de ti?**

– **Lo ignoro completamente.**

– **¡Cielos! ¿Y qué harás?**

Arrebatadamente abrazarla, besarla, acariciarle, o decirle al oído tantas cosas no sonaba tan mal, sin embargo… **– Seguir el camino que otros han trazado para mí.**

– **¿No has pensado… en escapar?. **– Ella era buena en eso al haber contribuido con la fuga de Arthur Kerry.

– **No, Candy. No lo haría porque sólo empeoraría mi situación.**

– **Pero… Susana podría estar necesitándote.**

– **Si lo hace… – **Terry se comportó molesto; y por sí solo se puso de pie diciendo… –** no ha estado en mí el que esté yo aquí.**

– **Sin embargo… – **Candy comprendió que su terquedad le hubo incomodado, así que corregiría… –** algo me dice que eres inocente.**

– **Como siempre, agradezco tu gesto de confianza, Candy.**

– **Y quisiera hacer más… – **su buena voluntad había ganado a decir… –** ¿Cómo podría? Dime, Terry; y lo haré.**

. . .

¡Muy feliz de ver "caritas" conocidas! Gracias a todas.

**Iris Adriana, Blanca, Liz Carter, Olga Liz, Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, Luisa, Carito, Irene, Celia, Mon Felton, Nekito1, Dalia, Dulce Lu, Soledad C and Viry Queen.**


	5. Una difícil decisión

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo IV: Una difícil decisión.**

**. . .**

Desde la cima de la montaña, dos hombres y una mascota divisaban con atención a la pareja que yacía de pie y se miraba de frente. Sus movimientos indicaban que nada se hablaba entre ellos; y en efecto no lo hacían por estar esperando una respuesta que verdaderamente se pensaba porque... ¿qué podría hacer Candy por él?

– **Lo que sea…** – volvió a decir una firme rubia ante la vacilación de Terry que contestaría...

– **Aunque te lo agradezco, no hay modo cómo hacerlo.**

– **Terry, todo es posible si queremos...**

Él la interrumpiría para enterarla… **– Si he iniciado mi camino es porque dentro de ciertos tiempos y ciertos lugares debo estarme reportando para que la guardia federal no me persiga, me atrape y lleve de regreso para encerrarme que es justamente lo que no quiero. No quiero pasar veinte años de mi vida entre cuatro frías y oscuras paredes pagando un crimen que ni yo sé si cometí.**

– **Porque yo presiento que no es así, no deberías continuar con esta penitencia tan ruda.**

– **No me quedaba otro camino.**

– **Sí lo tienes; y si me lo permites, voy a regresar y tratar de localizar a tu madre, tu padre y que él se haga cargo de demostrar tu inocencia.**

– **Suena lindo pero…**

– **Vamos, Terry. No cierres tú mismo las puertas a tu libertad.**

– **Una, que al volver, seré nuevamente privado de ella.**

– **Lo dices… ¿por Susana? ¿Prefieres padecer este tipo de existencia a…?**

– **Te aseguro que no habrá diferencia alguna.**

– **Pero ella… ¡por Dios, Terry! Es lo mínimo que le debemos por haberte salvado la vida.**

– **Vida que al rescatar, pasó a pertenecerle a ella. **

– **Aún así…**

– **Candy… ¿sabes? Aprecio nuevamente tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo por haber venido hasta aquí y curarme pero será mejor que te vuelvas para que yo prosiga mi camino.**

– **Dime por lo menos, ¿dónde podré encontrarte?**

– **¿Para qué?**

– **Para… ¡ay, eres un cabeza dura!**

– **Tal vez.**

– **Sin embargo…** – Candy miró hacia arriba; luego hacia abajo y diría… **– voy contigo.**

– **¡¿QUÉ?!** – A la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Terry se hubo unido la de Gil Flaubert que todo el tiempo se la había pasado escondido y oyendo, en una descendente roca, la conversación de la joven pareja.

– **Señorita…** – el hombre subió. **– No creo que su idea sea la correcta.**

Poniéndose en una pose retadora, la chica amenazó. **– Es esa o… ustedes se quedan hasta que yo tenga noticias de lo que ha sucedido con Terry.**

– **Pero, Candy, ¿quién va a informarte estando aquí?**

– **Como sé de tus diferencias con Archie… Annie podrá enterarnos de todo. Ellos conocen a la perfección esta ubicación.**

– **Con mayor razón, no me gustaría que… **

– **Te prometo que será sumamente confidencial. **– La misma Candy trataría de ser lo más discreta posible debido a su experiencia con Eliza. –** Sólo acepta mi ayuda.**

– **¿Y si digo que no a tus dos propuestas?**

– **No me rendiré fácilmente porque ahora que te he visto… no podría vivir en paz sabiendo… **

– **¿Albert ya no necesita de tus cuidados?**

A qué venía eso ahora, Candy no lo supo diciendo…. **– Sí pero…**

– **Entonces ve con él y déjame seguir mi destino.**

Desesperada de estar peleando con su necedad, la rubia pecosa estalló. **– ¡Terry, ¿por qué rechazas mi ayuda?!**

– **Sí, además tú bien sabes que en San Luis, Missouri debemos reportarnos exactamente en una semana; y estamos a dos días de ahí.**

– **Gil, no la apoyes, por favor.**

– **Lo hago porque… yo estoy a cargo de ti; y si existe la posibilidad de que salgas libre, hombre, ¡aprovéchalo!**

Por los siguientes instantes, la mirada de Terry se perdería en el horizonte en lo que las de Gil y Candy se encontraban, alentados entre ambos a que se les diera una respuesta afirmativa. No obstante y a pesar de querer ser librado de su injusta condena, el pesimismo en el joven castaño hacía mayormente de las suyas en él porque ella: Candy, aunque sólo lo hubiera dicho de impulso, realmente mientras existiera Susana, no iba a estar a su lado y así ¿qué más daba ser libre o seguir siendo un prisionero de trabajos forzados? Ha no ser que… ¡no! ni tiempo dio a que su mente formulara una descabellada idea y mayúsculamente al conocer los principios de la joven querida y que ya lo instaba a contestar...

– **Entonces, ¿aceptas?**

– **A cambio de que te quedes conmigo. **

La voz de su corazón, hubo ganado y salido por su boca pidiendo Candy afirmación de lo escuchado y futuramente no negado. – **¿Cómo?**

– **Si vienes verdaderamente conmigo, aceptaré tu ayuda.**

– **Terry, bien sabes que no puedo.**

– **Ni yo faltar a mis obligaciones.**

– **¡Pero no las estás cumpliendo!... **– ella gritó.

– **Es verdad; no con Susana pero sí con el gobierno que me puso en esto. Y ya que éste me exige pagar, lo haré. Y al terminar podré volver con la frente en alto y limpiar sin ningún miedo ni obstáculo mi nombre.**

– **¿Cuándo será eso?**

– **En unos cinco años que se pasarán rápido, ¿no es así, amigo Flaubert?. – **Éste titubeó; y se aprovecharía para decir... **– Adiós, Candy. Fue lindo volver a verte. ¡Lástima que en esta triste situación!**

– **Terry...** – se escuchó por último su nombre porque el joven Grandchester ya había emprendido de nuevo el descenso yendo detrás de él, el custodio Flaubert, que diría…

– **No sé, pero como que… noté un torrente de obstinación por esa chica Susana, ¿verdad?.** – Y si Candy no obtuvo más respuestas, el guardia fue netamente ignorado en su comentario.

. . .

Hacía unos minutos que las humanidades de aquellos dos hombres se habían perdido entre las rocas. Y al no haber nada más qué hacer, Candy, después de levantar sus herramientas de trabajo, inició el ascenso por la montaña.

A su intento Mario y Clin bajaron a ayudarle. Y por su rostro acongojado, se le preguntaría... **– ¿Todo bien, Candy?**

– **Sí, Mario. Gracias…** – siendo también lo último que dijera la rubia enfermera que al divisar la oficina de Nelson, hacia allá corrió encontrando en su interior al Jefe que ordenaba cierta documentación.

– **¿Le pudiste dar alcance a tu amigo?**

– **Sí, pero ya se ha ido.**

– **¿Qué sucedió?.** – Nelson le ofreció asiento.

Tomando el lugar señalado, ella cuestionaría… **– ¿Puedo tener acceso al telégrafo? Me urge comunicarme con mi amiga Annie Brighton.**

– **Antes de concederte el permiso, debo autorizar primero el que te quedes aquí.**

– **¿Y no lo permitirá?**

– **Prometiste contarme la verdad, aunque honestamente no me gusta conocer vidas ajenas.**

Para ganarse su estadía diría… **– Seré breve con el relato de la mía.** – Un asentamiento de cabeza indicó proseguir. **– Así como usted yo también soy huérfana, Señor Nelson; y la vida me ha compensado la ausencia de unos padres con dos grandiosas madres. Ellas, además de cuidar de mí, me educaron y han dado mucho amor y apoyo. No he sido la única; a otros niños también, pero éstos fueron prontamente colocados en familias excepto yo que fui adoptada por el Señor Andrew ya casi a la edad de 13 años y que para darme mejor educación me mandó a Londres. Allá conocí la severa disciplina y también a buenos amigos.**

– **Como el que apenas viste.**

– **Él principalmente ocupó un lugar diferente en mí; pero la envidia nos separó viniendo él a América persiguiendo un sueño; y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo la desgracia llegó primero y también otra separación siendo esta última más difícil que la primera porque un tercer buen corazón se vio involucrado y…**

– **¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿para sanarte?**

– **Al principio sí. Así lo creí sería. Después no.**

– **Sin embargo nunca imaginaste encontrarlo aquí.**

– **Y lo peor… culpado de asesinato.**

– **¿Y es responsable de ello?**

– **No. Yo no lo creo.**

– **¿Y qué quieres hacer?**

– **Antes de partir a Chicago, enterarme ¿qué es lo que saben de él? ¿qué se dice? Pero sobre todo…**

– **Cómo se encuentra ese tercer buen corazón, ¿verdad?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Y el tuyo?**

– **¿Eh?**... – Candy no se esperaba tal pregunta.

– **¿Cómo se encuentra el tuyo?**

– **Antes de venir aquí… bien. Ahora lo siento mortificado.**

– **Lo que significa que sigues enamorada en él.**

– **Señor Nelson…** – Candy se sonrojó de pies cabeza con tamaña insinuación.

– **Está bien, Candy. No necesitas responderme lo obvio.**

– **Se trata de un buen amigo.**

– **Por supuesto. Ahora ven aquí…** – le señaló la máquina telegrafista. Ambos se pusieron de pie y allá fueron sentándose el Jefe que ordenaría… **– y dime qué dirá tu mensaje.**

. . .

La hora de un almuerzo ya se había culminado. Y en una mesa bonitamente decorada acompañada con la belleza de un jardín perfectamente bien cuidado, Annie y Archie tomaban el té poniéndose de acuerdo…

– **A la primera señal iremos por ella a la estación. **

– **Se pondrá muy contenta con la sorpresa que le tenemos.** – El elegante joven que llevaba la taza a los labios sólo pudo asentir positivamente. **– También lo de Albert que ha mejorado bastante.**

– **Si sigue así, confiemos que pronto recupere la memoria.**

– **Sí, sería fantástico.**

– **¿Señorita Brighton?**

– **Sí, Pascual…** – trajeado mayordomo que entre sus enguantadas manos sostenía una charola y encima de ésta…

– **Un telegrama urgente para usted.**

– **¿Urgente?**. – Archie dejó rápidamente su taza para oír lo que su novia compartiría con él.

Tomada la misiva, Annie despidió al empleado conforme rasgaba la orilla del sobre.

– **¿De quién se trata?.**.. – preguntó un novio ante un gesto desconcertante.

– **Es de Candy.**

– **¿Y qué dice?**

– **Que…** – la joven titubeó al leer nuevamente para ella.

_Extremadamente confidencial._

_Annie. En una carta explicaré todo con detalle._

_Por ahora, necesito saber qué noticias tienes de Terry._

_Decir a nuestros amigos que pasaré mis vacaciones en el Hogar de Pony._

– **¿Son malas noticias?**

Su voz la hizo sonreír y decir… **– No, para nada. Sólo que… habrá un cambio de planes y no viene directamente a Chicago.**

– **Qué lástima. Bueno, su sorpresa puede esperar.**

– **Sí, por supuesto.**

– **Querida Annie… **– Archie se puso de pie… –** he pasado un tiempo increíble a tu lado pero me es preciso retirarme.**

– **Claro, Archie.**

– **Te veré hasta mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

– **Cuando tú lo gustes.**

– **Bien. – **El joven Cornwell, todavía más caballeroso, tomó la mano de su novia y se la besó. Conocido el camino hacia la salida de la residencia Brighton, allá se condujeron aprovechándose el momento de estar a solas para decirse…

– **Candy, ¿por qué te interesa saber de Terry cuando él y tú…? – **Annie dejó su asiento para caminar en cierta dirección cuestionándose… –** ¿Qué secreto guardas? El que fuere, amiga, te apoyaré. Ahora déjame contarte lo que se dice de nuestro ex compañero de colegio…**

. . .

Para esperar las letras de Annie, Candy fue a la clínica para trabajar ahí un poco. Ya acercada la tarde, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Margo y la pequeña Belle en lo que sería la merienda; y más tarde la limpieza de la loza ocupada. Estaban guardando ésta cuando el Señor Nelson apareció por el lugar no habiendo necesidad de preguntar el motivo de su presencia. Inmediatamente Candy la hubo adivinado por la sonrisa en su duro rostro.

– **¿Ha llegado respuesta?**

– **Así es..**. – el hombre extendió un papel blanco. Empero de ese color y luego transparente la carita de la rubia se tornaría al saber…

_Terruce Grandchester, la nueva estrella de Broadway, fracaso total._

_Después de buena presentación en estreno, decayó su participación como Romeo._

_Por lo mismo, se ausenta de teatro y no se sabe paradero._

_Atribuyen su desaparición a la depresión que causó el deceso de su prometida: Susana Marlowe._

– **¡Susana… murió!. – **Tres personas ignoraban de quién se hablaba; pero el que ataba cabos…

– **¿Ella es "el tercer buen corazón?**

– **Sí. Ella era actriz; y por salvar a Terry perdió su pierna y ahora… está muerta.**

– **¿Qué harás entonces?**

– **Por lo dicho por Terry, éste desconoce su muerte.**

– **¿Y hay modo de hacérselo saber?**

– **Se dirige a St. Louis.**

– **Tú llegarías mañana si sales en este momento.**

– **Pero… **

– **Además de que aquí no puedo tenerte, estás de vacaciones ¿qué te lo impide? **

. . .

Después de haber sido cuidadosamente atendido por Candy, el descenso por la peña para Terry fue fácil. Lo que se les complicaría a los pasajeros sería el viaje en bote por ese angosto pero muy violento río que había en medio de dos montañas. Varias veces, los peligrosos rápidos quisieron voltearlo; sin embargo el gran esfuerzo de los que ocupaban la embarcación los combatieron hasta salir victoriosos. Fueron horas difíciles temiendo por su vida; y ahora que navegaban en la tranquilidad y bajo la luz de la luna divisaban atentos y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad que les daba la bienvenida.

Por la posición de la constelación supusieron que ya era bastante tarde para encontrar abierta la oficina que se buscaba.

– **De todos modos, vayamos allá y esperemos.**

Agarrando sus propias pertenencias, Terry fue el primero en abandonar el bote, oyéndose el crujir de madera conforme caminaba en lo que era obvio: un muy viejo muelle construido a las orillas del río Missouri que desembocaba con el Jefe Mississippi.

Manejándose con familiaridad, ya que efectivamente en meses pasados hubo estado ahí sólo que presentándose con la compañía Strafford y el Rey Lear, el joven Grandchester buscó una avenida, por suerte pocamente transitada, y que le llevaba justo a la comandancia de policía. En ésta había luz; y en su porche frontal una silla ocupada por un alguacil que mantenía las piernas extendidas y apoyadas en la baranda de madera.

– **Buenas noches…** – saludó Terry.

El hombre antes de contestar, escupió de lado, se levantó la texana, le miró molesto empero respondió el saludo. **– Buenas noches.**

– **Soy el 48793 del Recinto 13 de Nueva York.**

– **¿Ah, sí? Pues deberás aguardar por el Sheriff.**

– **¿A qué hora llega?**

– **Su mujer está dando a luz. Si es niña no tardará; pero si es varón en días no se le verá.**

– **¿Podría facilitarnos una celda para aguardar ahí por él?**

– **Sólo hay dos y están ocupadas; en cambio el campo es extenso. Algo podrán hallar ahí.**

Sin haber mejor hotel que rentar, Terry y Gil allá se dirigieron. Y mientras uno instalaba la casita de acampar, el otro se disponía a hacer una fogata para medio alimentarse.

– **¿No piensas comer algo?.**.. – preguntó el custodio observando la quietud de su compañero.

– **No tengo hambre.**

– **¿Ni tampoco sueño?**

– **No por el momento. **

– **Pues yo sí; así que… hasta mañana, Terry.**

– **¿No te olvidas de algo?...** – esposar ya fueren sus muñecas o tobillos.

– **No. Curiosamente hoy me siento más seguro de ti.**

– **¿Y eso?**

– **No creo que tengas deseos de escapar sabiendo que alguien podría venir a buscarte.**

– **¡No digas idioteces!**

– **Quizá lo sean; pero en mi vida había conocido una chica tan capaz. Y si aquella bajó a verte, no dudo que pronto la tengas por aquí. Buenas noches, Terry. – **Éste no respondió ni siquiera a las bullas de su guardia; sería porque su corazón se alegró de que así fuera. Sin embargo… no, ¿para qué engañarse? ¿para qué alimentar esperanzas que en un cerrar de ojos pueden disiparse? ¿para qué avivar el fuego que todavía había en su corazón? Lo mejor era avivar la llama de la fogata que tenía enfrente y aguardar, sin pensar mucho, por los rayos del sol.

Llegados éstos, a Gil le sorprendió no ver a su amigo en su colchoneta. Alarmado se enderezó y salió de la cabaña para cerciorarse de que Terry anduviera cerca.

– **Buenos días, Gil Flaubert.**

– **¡Demonios, Terry! Tamaño susto me has pegado. ¿Acaso no dormiste?**

– **Y si lo hice, fue bajo la luz de la luna y el manto de la negra noche.**

– **Anda con el poeta.**

– **Y tú, anda a cambiarte para levantar y marchar al pueblo.**

– **¿No desayunaremos?**

– **Investiguemos primero a qué hora podemos ver al Sheriff.**

– **¿Cuál es la prisa?**

– **A Alaska no se llega en un día. Así que apúrate para que aprovechemos la mañana.**

Sin dar retobos a la orden del custodiado, Gil Flaubert ingresó a la casita para alistarse, desmontar y marchar al mismo lugar que se visitara la noche anterior, sólo que su suerte para esa mañana sería lo contrario ya que en la oficina se encontraría al Sheriff que de malas se le veía por haberle dado su mujer la niña número 5.

Presentados, entretenidos y tratados como lo que eran: viles delincuentes, Terry y Gil, luego de firmar una carpeta y recibido un duplicado de su reporte, salieron de la comandancia llevándose el joven Grandchester la sorpresa de su vida.

– **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

– **Por un momento creí que no los alcanzaría… –** hubo dicho sofocada e imitándola un divertido Clin.

– **Candy.**

– **Vengo a decirte… que yo también voy a Alaska.**

– **¡No! **

– **Antes de encontrarte**… – se mostró un papel que lo confirmaba… **– fui transferida allá. El hospital me está mandando. **

– **¿Eso es cierto?**... – preguntó Gil Flaubert; diciéndose a ambos pero entendiéndolo Terry…

– **El amor que Eliza siempre ha sentido por mí lo consiguió. Archie lo arregló y puedo volver a Chicago pero hoy he decidido…**

– **No, Candy; yo no puedo llevarte conmigo. Esto no sería vida para ti. No puedo arrastrarte con mi infierno. Además Susana…**

– **Ha muerto.**

– **¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

– **Murió.**

– **¿De la fiebre?**

– **Detalles de su muerte no pedí por no perder el tiempo y venir a encontrarte.**

– **Aún así yo…**

– **¿Dejarás pasar esta oportunidad para que tú y yo…?**

– **Pero no así.**

– **De haber sido de otro modo, te aseguro que nunca lo hubiéramos conseguido, Terry.**

– **Candy.**

– **Aprovechemos que hoy me siento egoísta.**

– **Pecosa, podrías arrepentirte.**

– **De amarte jamás. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos vamos juntos y allá encontrar la felicidad o en este momento volvemos a decir adiós y ésta vez para siempre?**

. . .

¿Les gustó esta corta idea? Espero que sí. Gracias, preciosas amigas-lectoras, por sus comentarios y buenos deseos…

**Liz Carter, Yelitza, Vero, Zu Castillo, Celia, Irene, Ingrid Quintulen, Invitada, Blanca, Pathya, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu, Soly, Olga Liz, Merla, Mon Felton, Dalia, Noemí Cullen and SolecitoC.**

. . .

Una advertencia incómoda tanto para mí como para ti que me lees. Yo sé quién lo hace. Yo sé quién está conmigo; y por lo mismo esto no es para ellas…

**Digamos no al plagio. Sepamos respetar la originalidad que nos hace ser diferentes no importa que este foro sea sólo para fanáticos. Las ideas cuestan. Démosle el debido lugar que se merecen, principalmente a quien las aporta con la sola finalidad de entretener y no de maliciar.**


	6. El relato de un largo viaje por epístola

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo V: El breve relato de un largo viaje por epístolas**

**. . .**

_Querida Annie:_

_Sé que mucho te habré sorprendido al pedirte, primero confidencialidad que sigo demandándote, y segundo noticias acerca de Terry. En efecto, después de que tú y Archie regresaran a Chicago, lo hube encontrado en Greystown. ¿Curiosamente? Tal vez. Lo que no lo es, es mi decisión de tomar, como el hospital me lo hubo pedido: mi transferencia a Alaska. ¿Por qué después de habérseme ayudado a volver? Me necesita, ¿sabes? Y no sólo por hallarse herido sino también a otra mala jugada del destino. _

_Puedo confiar plenamente en ti, ¿verdad, hermana?... Si es así, te diré que lo han culpado de un asesinato que yo sé no ha sido responsable. Sin embargo él quiere hacerse y pagar por el castigo que se le ha impuesto. Ciertamente yo también lo he hecho aprovechándome de la ausencia de Susana, pero yo además de quererlo, sino me quedaba a su lado, iba a ser muy difícil para mí seguirle el rastro. Por eso es que he optado por irme con él aunque dos días llevamos navegando por el Río Missouri, y él me ha estado evitando. Lo entiendo y respeto. Voy a darle tiempo; y con ese y poco a poco me iré acercando._

_Por favor, avisa a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María de mi resolución. De ti depende lo que les digas a los demás. Sólo traten de no alarmarse ni preocuparse mucho por mí que en cada oportunidad trataré de estar en contacto con ustedes._

_Les quiere…_

_Candy White._

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Una semana hace que llegamos a Montana. Ahí, Gil Flaubert, el custodio de Terry que no muestra cambio en su serio comportamiento, luego de haberse reportado ambos en la oficina del Sheriff y en lo que esperamos la salida del tren hacia Seattle, Washington, nos permitió dar un paseo por la cascada Great Falls. ¡Es impresionantemente hermosa! Clin la disfrutó mucho; y no niego que yo también porque al estar a solas… inesperadamente Terry tocó mi hombro para mostrarme el precioso arcoíris que se estaba formando de la bravísima cortina de agua que caía. Mis ojos no sólo contemplaron la belleza de la promesa del Creador sino de la mirada azul de él que me sonreía a pesar de la ausencia de esta mueca en su guapo rostro._

_Los instantes que duramos así, han sido motivo de triunfo para mí, ya que la barrera que él ha construido, él mismo la está derribando. Puedo verlo. Puedo sentirlo y está haciendo que este viaje no haya sido en vano._

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie._

_Estamos a un día de zarpar por la península del Pacífico hacia el Golfo de Alaska. Y conforme viajábamos en tren, Terry, abandonando momentáneamente su seriedad, se acercó a mí para invitarme a ir al comedor. Y en lo que tomábamos té me hubo preguntado si mi decisión de seguirlo se mantenía en pie. Yo le respondí…_

– _**Ya hemos atravesado todo el país, ¿por qué retractarme ahora?**_

– _**Precisamente lo pregunto, antes de que dejemos por completo Estados Unidos y nos embarquemos a lo que será una vida no muy fácil para ti.**_

– _**Tampoco lo será para ti.**_

– _**Es mi castigo, ¿lo olvidas?**_

– _**El mío también por no haber sabido simpatizarle a Eliza.**_

– _**Es diferente.**_

– _**No lo creo. Tú tampoco le agradabas a alguien y por eso te involucraron en esto.**_

– _**Candy…**_

_Yo aproveché el momento para cuestionarle… __**– ¿Piensas que tus compañeros de teatro hayan sido los verdaderos culpables?**_

– _**Quizá, no lo sé. **_

– _**¡Pues yo afirmo que sí!**_

– _**¿Quieres ir a demandarlos?**_

– _**No estaría mal; pero al hacerlo estaría aceptando el irme de regreso.**_

– _**Es lo mejor para ti, Candy, porque… a donde vamos veo difícil…**_

– _**Si nos mantenemos juntos, todo lo superaremos. No me eches de tu lado, Terry, como ya lo hiciste antes.**_

– _**Pero…**_

– _**Mi compañía te hará menos pesadas las jornadas laborales.**_

– _**Esas no me preocupan. Ya he ido acostumbrándome a ellas.**_

– _**Entonces aprenderás a tenerme junto a ti.**_

– _**¿Y si nuestros puntos de trabajo son en diferentes lugares?**_

– _**Yo fui mandada a un sitio de construcción para ferrocarril. Allá vas tú, ¿cierto?**_

– _**Sí.**_

– _**¡¿Ves?! Todo indica que elegí bien.**_

_Sin embargo y a pesar de mi optimismo, el pesimismo seguía apoderado de él que a toda costa, en los momentos que tuvo oportunidad me instaba a volver. Una de éstas fue al llegar al puerto de Seattle donde, mientras aguardábamos por la embarcación que nos llevaría a Seward luego de dejar el tren, otra aparecía siendo remolcada, severamente dañada y su tripulación totalmente desaparecida gracias a la furiosa tempestad con la cual se topó al estar en alta mar._

_Por supuesto que sentí miedo, porque a mi salida del colegio y regreso a América padecí algo similar; pero al estar viendo las familias que lloraban ciertas ausencias… con mayor razón me negué a regresar. _

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Lamento muchísimo escribirte hasta ahora. Efectivamente, no han sido días fáciles. Durante el trayecto a Alaska, Clin, el compañerito de nuestros juegos infantiles comió algo en mal estado que halló en el barco y enfermó un poco; y así mismo, por tratarse de un animalito, fue el caso que se me prestó a darle atención médica. Mis incansables y suplicantes peticiones consiguieron que un rudo marinero, cansado de oírme, tomara a nuestra mascota con la seria intención de arrojarlo a las heladas aguas y de una vez acabar con su delicada vida. _

_El grito desgarrador que lancé al verlo sí volar por los aires y luego ser atrapado plus la socarrona sonrisa de aquel hombretón, Terry no lo soportó y lo confrontó no importándole quedar severamente lastimado pero logrando con su acto que a Clin se le dejara en paz, se le ofreciera ayuda y a él por su valentía. También se ha ganado el afecto de su contrincante y la del capitán del barco que al oír su triste historia, se le pidió un solo favor. _

_Hacerme desistir de llegar a Alaska y que en el primer barco se me enviara de regreso, me hizo recordar aquella aventura cuando viajé como polizón; y si aquella vez nada lo consiguió, ésta vez tampoco iban a convencerme de lo contrario por más que cada uno de los tripulantes se esmeraran en contarme sus estremecedoras vivencias marítimas._

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Finalmente he llegado a mi destino; frío e indiferente como lo ha sido el recibimiento. Comparado a Greystown, el campamento que arribamos es escasamente poblado. Si cuarenta y cinco personas lo habitan, es demasiado; así como lo es el trabajo al haber pocas manos y una tremenda urgencia de terminar con la vía por donde pasará el tren hacia Fairbanks._

_También a diferencia, los trabajadores son los mismos pobladores: hombres, mujeres y hasta niños, los cuales: uno, me parece estar viendo a los de nuestro querido Hogar de Pony, y dos, un abuso por parte del Jefe del lugar al tenerlos laborando como si estuviese tratando con gente mayor porque… ya sea de día o de noche, esté lloviendo ligeramente o cayendo grande granizada ellos deben aportar y concluir su jornada estimada._

_Obviamente que muchas de estas criaturas caen enfermos; no obstante ellos mismos se niegan a ser atendidos y prefieren continuar con su labor. Es de aplaudirse su esfuerzo; y por lo mismo, una noche que cenábamos alrededor de una fogata, se me ocurrió pedirle al Jefe me permitiera ser la maestra de esos niños que tenían aspiraciones como todo ser humano. Por supuesto fui motivo de burdas burlas; sin embargo me defendí diciendo el bien que se les haría al darles otro tipo de educación. Pero aquel testarudo me respondió…_

– _**Enfermera, esos niños lo que menos quieren es estudiar.**_

– _**¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso se ha tomado el tiempo en preguntarles? ¡Absolutamente no!**_

– _**Y ya que usted sí, ¿está completamente segura que eso es lo que quieren?**_

– _**Son niños, y como tales quieren vivir; pero se ven obligados a ayudarles a sus padres que los notan cansados y con poca posibilidad de alimentar debidamente a todos los miembros que forman su familia.**_

– _**Aunque habla muy humanamente y podría tener la razón… la vía tiene que estar pronto y entre más manos… **_

– _**Entonces, le propongo esto. **_

– _**¿Ah, si? ¿y qué es?**_

– _**Si permite que los niños tomen dos horas de estudio, esas mismas horas yo las trabajaré en el lugar de ellos y para usted.**_

– _**¡¿Qué disparate ha dicho?!**_

_Todos se sorprendieron con mi solicitud; hasta el mismo Terry que había yacido sentado a mi lado y con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia su intacto plato de comida. Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con lo suyos; y aunque yo me mostraba desafiante y segura de poder con la encomienda planteada, él, a pesar de haberme preguntado con su profunda mirada – ¿Estás consciente de lo que haces? – lo afirmé viéndolo resoplar y uniéndose segundos después a mi loca petición. Gil Flaubert que reía como los demás, nos apoyó e increíblemente el resto también, quedando aceptado que todos cubriríamos las horas de trabajo de 8 niños. Así que, sólo cuando verdaderamente me necesitaran, actúo como enfermera; pero en sí mis funciones son: el ser otra trabajadora de ferrocarril y la maestra Candy. ¡Adoro ese título! Y cada día que vivo, más honor le hago a las que nos enseñaron y nos dieron su cariño desmedido._

_Por favor, hazles llegar mis saludos y diles que las echo mucho de menos._

_Candy White._

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Conforme el tiempo ha pasado, la primavera también ha quedado atrás. El verano ya comienza; y el avance hacia el interior del país ha sido más rápido. El campamento se encuentra instalado exactamente a la mitad del proyecto y sobre de un valle muy hermoso. Las gentes que viven por ahí, son extremadamente amables. A nuestra llegada, inmediatamente fuimos convidados a una celebración: la boda entre un guapo muchacho, hijo del jefe de ese condado, y una jovencita muy hermosa, de ojos rasgados y piel morena de la cual se nos contó era una princesa nativa. Tal parecía que sí lo era, porque tanto los vestidos y las joyas que lucían, ella y familiares, estaban confeccionados con piedras auténticas; y el festín que nos ofrecieron hubieron sido dignos manjares que sólo los reyes pueden degustar, según me dijo Terry._

_Sin embargo, luego de haber disfrutado todo eso y de su típica música y bailes, abruptamente y antes del anochecer un enfurecido hombre hizo su aparición demandando increíblemente la cancelación de la boda._

_Por supuesto su argumento consistió en haber mantenido en secreto una relación con la joven de la cual se estaba locamente enamorado y que detrás de su ahora esposo se resguardaba negando toda acusación hecha. Los padres de cada uno de los recién casados se dirigieron a ese hombre para hablar y ayudarle a entrar en razón._

_Las lágrimas que aquel desafortunado arrojó, sorpresivamente me conmovieron; pero esta conmoción desapareció rápido cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí que era completamente diferente al grupo de jóvenes invitadas. Pero aquí y nuevamente mi héroe saltó a defenderme cuando aquel insensato pedía me casara con él._

– _**¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo, muchachito?**__... – llamó a Terry que con firmeza dijo…_

– _**Porque ella… ya es mi esposa.**_

_Con esa respuesta tan determinante que se escuchó y muchos oyeron, lógico mi sorpresa fue mayúscula; empero y para no echarlo de cabeza, afirmé con ganas que sí era cierto cuando se me hubo preguntado. Además de que el capitán del barco que nos hubo traído a Alaska había sido el juez que nos uniera y que en cualquier momento podían verificarlo._

_Dado y reconocido un nombre, fácil se nos dejó en paz, resultando de aquella situación un cambio total entre los dos porque… si Terry se mataba las horas trabajando cargando durmientes o martillando el acero dizque para pagar su culpa y evitando así el tener el menor contacto conmigo, a partir de aquel momento, él no sólo procuraba mantenerse cerca sino que… para no levantar sospechas de las que fuimos presas todo gracias a su genial idea, Gil Flaubert tuvo que dormir solo o a la puerta de mi improvisada cabaña._

_Sí; con lo que te he contado ya te imagino haciendo mil persignaciones, las mismas te juro que yo hice al tener a un hombre en mi pequeña habitación. No obstante, creo ha sido la mejor manera de tener un acercamiento porque… la primera noche casi no dormimos de lo nerviosos que nos notábamos. La segunda, lo obligué a hacerlo por la dureza de su trabajo. La tercera igual; pero llegada la cuarta, me venció el sueño y gracias a Clin que apareció a tempranas horas debido a un fuerte aguacero, pude darme cuenta de lo cercano que mi cuerpo yacía del de él. Instantes que aproveché para mirarlo dormir. Su resuello era tranquilo. Sus gestos y sueño también porque le detecté una ligera sonrisa. Su cabello castaño, de un acto rebelde lo cortó dejándolo a la altura de su nuca. Sus manos anteriormente bien cuidadas y ahora sumamente maltratadas achicaron mi corazón. Su cuerpo, la fuerza del rudo trabajo, lo ha cambiado. Se mira más hombre; más fuerte y sí, también más guapo. Yo también he mostrado cambios y uno de ellos fue que sentí deseos de besarlo. Sin embargo, el travieso Clin leyó mis intensiones y me ganó; y de un lengüetazo en la mejilla lo despertó alarmándole que fuera tarde y obtuviera con ello un retraso por impuntual y un regaño por irresponsable. Dos características que definitivamente yo le restaría. _

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Alegres se pondrán tus ojos de tener letras mías, ¿verdad? Bueno, querida, es que han sido tan atareados los días que… termino tan cansada que aunque no se me olvida mantenerte informada de lo que pasa conmigo, a veces es imposible sostener los ojos abiertos, la pluma y escribirte._

_¿Qué puedo decirte ésta vez? ¿Que estoy feliz? Si te dijera que sí, ¿me creerías? Pues hazlo porque lo estoy. Mi relación con Terry va cada vez de mejora en mejora. Yo a él, ya le veo sonreír, hablar, bromear e inclusive descansar. Y cuando lo hace, aquella nostalgia que sintió de haber dejado el teatro, ya no lastima como antes; y se refiere de ello como una buena experiencia que vivió._

_Preguntar si volvería actuar, es una cuestión de la cual nunca se obtiene respuesta pero no es necesario recibirla ya que en su mirada se nota la expresión de que encantado lo haría pidiéndole yo al tiempo dos cosas: una, que le dé más paciencia y dos, vuele rápido para verlo brillar nuevamente sobre un escenario, ese que injustamente le quitaron para ponerle en una prisión._

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Si mi atolondrada memoria no me falla, ya hace seis meses que he dejado de ver tu amigable rostro y de otros seres que también quiero. Seis meses que si no han sido nada fáciles tampoco han sido tan crueles como el invierno por el que estamos pasando y que nos está haciendo difícil la tarea de avanzar en este proyecto ferroviario al que cariño creo le estamos tomando al encontrarnos en la recta final. ¿Será por los recuerdos que vamos acumulando? Yo creo que sí se debe a eso. Porque dentro de estas horas que nos hemos visto impedidos a trabajar debido a las toneladas de nieve que han caído, no podemos más que esperar guarnecidos en nuestras cálidas cabañas y han sido apreciables instantes que mi persona ha gozado a lado de Terry que ayer… ¡Oh, Annie! No sé cómo vayas a tomar esto pero… ¡me he atrevido a besarlo! ¡Te juro que ya era una necesidad! ¡Un impulso que… me ha sonrojado muchísimo! Empero con mi osadía creí haberlo incomodado porque… diez segundos esperé por su reacción; y al no obtenerla pretendí huir, sin embargo no pude; y quisiera describirte lo que sucedió después pero… sé que nuestra educación nos lo impide y sólo puedo decirte que el momento ¡ha sido sensacionalmente más que mágico!_

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Amiga:_

_Otra primavera ya está sobre nosotros; y anoche, estando sola en mi cama, ya que Terry tuvo que salir a cubrir un turno, hacía reflexión referente a ti. De egoísmo no creas que me he vestido al nunca preguntar ni por tu salud ni por la de los demás. Tú más que nadie sabe que mi lugar de residencia no es fijo y hoy pudiera estar escribiéndote y mañana depositando esta carta en otra área. Por ello es que ni cuentas pido de lo que ha sido de tu persona, no obstante… ¿eres feliz? ¿estás contenta? ¿tu relación con Archie marcha bien? Todo lo que tenga que ver con bueno yo te lo deseo como bien sé que tú me lo deseas a mí._

_¿Nuestras madres están bien? A mi padre celestial todos los días le suplico vele por ellas y por esas criaturas que tienen a su cargo. Y ya que hablamos precisamente de cargos, ¿qué crees? a mí… se me ha encomendado uno._

_¿Que no sabes de qué se trata? Pues nada menos, querida amiga, que el resultado de la magia que surge cada vez que me encuentro en los brazos de Terry._

_¡Un hijo, Annie! Un hijo nos viene en camino. Una partecita mía y otra de él fundido en uno. En un ser que viene a darnos consuelo, esperanzas y bríos. ¿No te parece fantástico? Por favor, di que sí y no juzgues mi actitud, mira que al principio, yo lo hice duramente y me gané el descontento de Terry que al saber la noticia surgieron los reproches, las peticiones de perdón por no haberme sabido respetar y las resoluciones de no volver a estar juntos sino hasta que él pudiera ofrecerme una vida decente y digna de mí._

_Pero gracias a que hemos sabido ganarnos el cariño y la amistad de quienes nos rodean, el Jefe, al conocer que efectivamente no estábamos casados, con la aflicción notoria en el padre de mi hijo, mandó en busca de un sacerdote, eso sí ruso ortodoxo y con engaños arribó en la construcción, pero nos ha casado. Así que… ante los ojos de Dios ya no pecamos más; y con la sociedad, bueno, ésta se encuentra millas y millas lejos de nosotros. _

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Ingrata has de llamarme y tienes toda la razón. Lo he sido y mi excusa quizá obtenga tu perdón cuando te halles en un estado como el mío. ¡Es sorprendentemente inexplicable la sensación que se padece al estar llevando en tu vientre un ser que fue creado y concebido por amor! Un ser que es tuyo; y que te hace comportarte envidiosa, celosa, sobreprotectora y vanidosa porque desde ya, no habrá otra criatura más bella que la tuya._

_A pesar de nuestras carencias y sufrimientos, yo estoy gozando mi embarazo imaginándome cómo será su rostro ¿idéntico a su padre o parecido a su madre? O sus cabellos ¿rubios o castaños? ¿Sus ojos tendrán mi tono esmeralda o el oceánico de él? Pero de lo que sí estoy completamente segura… es del amor que le tengo a mi bebé y del que tiene de su padre que está radiantemente feliz e impaciente porque ya llegue a nuestras vidas._

_Aunque también debo decirte que… la nostalgia ha hecho de las suyas; y nos hace preguntar… ¿por qué? ¿por qué si se siente fantástica la sola idea de ser padre, los nuestros nos negaron sus presencias y nos privaron de su amor?_

_Él tiene un confort. Los suyos viven; sabe dónde están y tarde o temprano podrá reclamarles. En cambio tú y yo… ¿a quién nos dirigiremos?_

_**. . . . .**_

_Querida Annie:_

_Vas a disculpar que mi carta sea breve. La vía del tren ha sido finalizada y recientemente inaugurada, lo cual indica que nuestro destino deberá tomar otro rumbo. Éste lo ignoro; pero a donde fuere, Terry está decidido a seguir cumpliendo su condena y yo… a seguirle a donde sea pero eso sí confiando interior y fervientemente que sea nuestro regreso a casa._

. . .

**Hola, chicas bellas. Estoy muy agradecida de haber regresado con bien y también feliz de volver a encontrarme con ustedes que se dirán ¿qué fue esto? Un contexto epistolarmente diferente. Así que…**

Gracias por sus comentarios pasados; su paciencia, su comprensión y por experimentar conmigo mis locuras.

**Blanca, Dulce Lu, Pathya, Liz Carter, Yelitza, Darling Eveling, Luisa, Irene, Soly, Dalia, Zu Castillo, SolecitoC, Celia, Pau Ardley, Viry Queen, Puka, Elika L, Ingrid Quintulen and Merlia.**

¿Nos seguimos leyendo?

You got it!


	7. Finalmente a casa

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo VI: Finalmente a casa**

**. . .**

El viaje en tren desde Washington-California-Illinois ya se había tornado largo; y en su reservado, la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido Candy conforme admiraba tras la ventana la verde llanura, aseveraba… – **No ha cambiado mucho**.

El paisaje lo admiró por un buen rato; y en el momento que el convoy se perdió en un oscuro túnel, ella exclamó… – ¡**Es aquí! ¡Sí, sí es!...** – y se levantó de su asiento pasando cuidadosamente enfrente de su guapo esposo que dormía.

Con seguridad, la rubia cruzó el largo y angosto pasillo, más al llegar al final del vagón, el guardia, al notar sus intenciones, le impidió la salida.** – Espere a que el tren cruce totalmente**.

La señora Candice White de Grandchester aguardó impacientemente la recomendación; y cuando la luz de nuevo apareció, el mismo agente ferroviario abrió la puerta para ella que con una amplia y linda sonrisa le agradeció el amable gesto.

Sobre la plataforma, el viento alborotaba su rubia cabellera y también sus atesoradas memorias…

"_Candy, la próxima vez que vengas a este túnel, podría ser en tu luna de miel" _

"_¡¿Mi luna de miel?!_

"_¡Lo pasarás en un tren de primera clase!"_

"_Pero ¿quién va a casarse con ella?"_

Aquel había sido un momento muy apreciado; y la pecosa sonriendo por la pasada broma gastada, ahora pudo contestar… – **Él, Mario. Él quiso casarse conmigo. Y no sólo soy feliz al tenerlo a mi lado sino que mi dicha es doble, porque me ha dado un bello hijo que hemos llamado: Roderick y está próximo a cumplir 2 años. ¡Dios, cómo ha pasado el tiempo y tantas cosas también! ¡Todavía me parece que fue ayer cuando encontré a Terry en Greytown y locamente me animé a ir con él!**

– **Y será que después de tantos padecimientos juntos, ¿te estés arrepintiendo?**

– **Para nada**. – Candy, al oírlo, no sólo posó su mirada en aquel hombre guapo sino su boca en la de él para que la envolviera en un beso dulce, acompasado, y a la vez sumamente apasionante que la hizo suspirar y exclamar ensoñadoramente… **– Te amo, Terry.**

– **No más que yo, Pecosa.** – Ésta sintió fríos los labios debido al abandono de los de él que se pegaron en el cuello de ella que se estremeció completamente en sus brazos.

De la nerviosa sensación que paseó por todo su cuerpo, Candy sonrió y se escondió sonrojada en el cuello de Terry que también sonrió de la actitud de su mujer ya que siempre era así cada vez que se presentaba un momento íntimo entre ellos dos.

– **Soy una tonta, ¿verdad?. – **Las manos de la rubia se habían unido entre sí detrás de la espalda del castaño que dijo seductoramente…

– **En cambio a mí me encanta.**

– **Tú sólo lo disfrutas porque te burlas de mí.**

– **¡¿Yo?!. **– Fingidamente indignado Terry la separó para mirar sus bellos ojos y rosadas mejillas. –** Nunca, mi querida esposa. Nunca… – **y le besó la frente oyéndose meliflua en la cuestión…

– **¿Me amas?**

– **¡Tanto! que soy capaz de lanzarme al vacío… – **que se miraba muy peligroso; y por ende…

– **¿Y para qué quiero que te lances y te mates?**

– **Para que quede constatado que Terry Grandchester murió por amor.**

– **¡Anda, loco!**... – expresó ella medio sonriente y espantada. **– Y mejor vamos adentro.**

El castaño puso resistencia al sentenciar… – **El niño sigue durmiendo.**

– **Y tú… – **Candy lo volvió a abrazar… –** ¿por qué no lo seguiste haciendo?**

Arrullándola en sus brazos él le respondería… **– Al no sentir tu calor junto al mío me desperté alarmado.**

Sin embargo… **– Estás nervioso, ¿verdad?**

– **Tú me conoces. **

– **Pero auguro que todo saldrá bien. – **La rubia se alejó de un trabajado pectoral para expresar… –** ¡Ya tienes tu libertad, Terry!**

– **Sí; y a qué precio la he conseguido.**

– **Pues analizándolo bien, te salió barata porque no hubo necesidad de pagar los cincos años de destierro.**

– **Sí; fue una suerte haber estado en el justo momento de salvar la vida de alguien.**

– **¡Y qué vida! La del mismo dueño de esa mina a la que pasaste ser parte. Y como la beta de oro descubierta era para disfrutarse estando vivo, ¡claro! el que también es un importante influyente tuvo que agradecerte que lo rescataras. Aunque unos cuantos lingotes de ese apreciable metal dorado en nuestras maletas no hubieran estado mal.**

– **¡Candy, Pecosa qué cosas dices!**

– **¿O dime que me equivoco? – **Los labios de Terry volvieron a sonreír y también a adueñarse de la boca de Candy que entregadísima estaba cuando…

– **¿Señores Grandchester?...** – Gil Flaubert apareció llamándoles. **– Creo que esta criatura es de ustedes.**

– **Mami…** – el pequeño Roderick estiró los brazos hacia ella que sosteniéndolo preguntaría cariñosamente..

– **¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿por qué lloras? Terry, debo ir adentro. – **Candy, mientras lo decía, ya iba en camino hacia el interior del tren quedándose afuera los dos hombres que no iniciaron conversación sino hasta que estuvieron solos.

– **Ya casi llegamos…** – observó Gil Flaubert recargando la cadera en la baranda metálica y mirando de frente a su interlocutor.

– **Sí. En pocas horas estaremos en Illinois**. – Terry, sujetado de la misma, miró hacia ese horizonte.

– **¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

– **Candy quiere pasar unos días con sus madres de crianza. Los dejaremos ahí y nosotros proseguiremos hacia Nueva York.**

– **Me parece bien porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de arribar a la comandancia y aventarles en su cara nuestras cartas donde dice claramente que hemos cumplido nuestra condena y que somos nuevamente hombres libres. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te alegra?... – **lo hubo preguntado el ex custodio al notar la seriedad en su ex custodiado que respondió escuetamente.

– **Claro.**

– **Sin embargo… **

– **Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿no harías algo al respecto?**

– **Por supuesto; y como siempre sigues contando conmigo. Y si ésta vez hay que mancharse las manos…**

– **Averigüemos primero; y después… ya veremos.**

**. . .**

Sin contratiempo alguno, se había calculado arribar a una estación ferroviaria antes de que cayera la noche. No obstante, el tren en el cual viajaban nuestros amigos fue minorando la velocidad hasta quedar completamente parado y justo detrás de otro convoy. Sus pasajeros se veían aburridamente dispersados, unos arriba y otros abajo; y los encargados fueron a encontrarse para informarse entre ellos que para robarlos habían hecho estallar la vía. Los curiosos siguieron a los maquinistas para cerciorarse del gran daño. Gil Flaubert iba entre ellos y luego de mirar el lugar, regresó al reservado donde Terry descansaba a lado de su familia.

Candy que bastante y duramente los hubo visto trabajar dijo… **– Si seguimos el camino hacia el noreste seguro hallamos la casa de mi amigo Tom.**

– **¿No sería mejor ayudarles?**

– **No querrás hacer tú solo el trabajo, ¿verdad?... **– se recriminaba a un castaño… – ** porque si esos pasajeros llevan horas varados es porque el menor deseo de cooperar tienen. Y ustedes no van a pasarse lo que resta del día y toda la noche arreglándolo en lo que los demás duermen tranquilamente.**

– **Caramba, Pecosa, ¿desde cuándo te volviste…?**

– **¡Déjate de observaciones, Terry! Y mejor busquemos el camino hacia el Hogar de Pony.**

– **Candy, tendríamos que caminar.**

Ésta vez la sarcástica fue ella al exclamar… **– ¡Y qué novedad nos cuenta, ¿verdad, Clin?!... **– que la miraba atentamente. –** ¿No lo hemos hecho así estos últimos años? Porque yo no recuerdo una elegante calesa o un lujoso carro que nos transportara por aquellas duras y frías veredas. **

Tomada y besada una mano se dijo… **– Y te juro que ésta será la última vez que tengas que padecer esto.**

– **Y lo sé bien, querido. Sé bien que las recompensas vienen después.** – Amorosamente, Candy pasó la mano sobre la cabecita de su crío que aunque dormido venía, su cuerpecito también se sentía molido de tanto traqueteo de tren.

– **Pues en ese caso…** – Terry se puso de pie; y de los compartimentos comenzó a bajar sus maletas mientras que Candy se encargaba de su bebé, Gil se dedicaba a hacer lo propio y Clin también.

**. . .**

No habiendo necesidad de reportar su desalojo, en una pequeña caravana, la decidida familia y compañía comenzó su vereda, memorizando Candy el justo lugar donde ayeres pasados, cuando se iba por primera vez a Greytown, se hubo encontrado con Tom, y éste le hubo informado que la señorita Pony se hallaba enferma.

Aquella mentirita echada solo las religiosas pudieron entenderlo: Candy sufría el rompimiento con Terry. Y ahora, años después, iba a su lado, llevando él en brazos: el fruto de su amor. Mismo sentimiento que los conducía al Hogar donde abrigo y cariño desde que fue bebé ella recibió y que sorpresa les daría al tenerla de regreso.

Y porque también en Candy se miraba el deseo de verles, iba a la cabeza de sus compañeros indicándoles el camino que debían seguir y sobre del cual, bastantes metros adelante y detrás de la colina, se divisó aquella granja donde a Tom le prestaran un caballo precisamente para que ella fuera a ver a la "delicada" Señorita Pony.

Basándose con esa antigua información, con el dueño, Candy pudo negociar la renta de una carreta. Además, por la advertencia de ladrones merodeando, se aceptó una escolta con la cual Gil Flaubert conforme avanzaban hizo conversación, una que la familia, acomodada en la parte de atrás, escuchaba. Pero como no era de su entero interés, ellos iniciaron otra…

– **¿Estás contenta de volver?. – **Terry yacía sentado a lado de Candy que diría…

– **Mucho; y espero que no te moleste. – **La cabeza de la pecosa se apoyó en el pecho de él que indagaría…

– **¿Por qué habría de? Además… yo también me siento bien de regresar.**

– **¿Irás al teatro?. – **Al lanzarle la cuestión, Candy se hubo enderezado para mirarle a los ojos; esos que se recrearon con el rostro hermoso de la rubia que siguió la línea de unos labios.

– **Sabes que primero debo reportarme en el Recinto Federal.**

– **Sí, entiendo; pero será lo segundo que harás, ¿verdad?. – **Para convencerlo, la pecosa posó su mano en la mejilla del castaño que dijo…

– **Claro, Candy. – **Terry tomó la mano de su esposa.

– **¿Te cuidarás?. **– Candy sintió un cosquilleo en la palma que fue besada.

– **Por supuesto, linda.**

– **También promete que no te meterás en problemas. – **La mirada de ella se miraba suplicante; en cambio la de él sonreía.

– **¿Tienes miedo de volver a rodar conmigo?**

Además de una mascota que seguía viajando con ellos… **– Tenemos un hijo, Terry.** – Ambos padres lo miraron dormir en el regazo de su madre. – **Hazlo por él.**

– **Y por ti también, querida.**

– **Voy a extrañarte. – **Candy se acurrucó en él; y Terry, abrazándola y colocando su mejilla en la coronilla de ella, sentenciaría…

– **Más de tres años manteniéndonos juntos… sí, está resultando difícil separarme de tu lado. **

– **Pero es necesario.**

– **Para poder disfrutar de una vida digna de nosotros, Candy.**

– **Sí.**

– **Te amo, Pecosa. Y te prometo que lo lograré pronto.**

– **Mientras esté contigo ¿qué más da vivir hasta debajo de la sombra de un árbol?**

– **¿Y Roderick saltando en las ramas como un chango? Bueno, eso lo pudo haber heredado de su madre que solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en el colegio.**

– **¡Terry, qué pesado eres!**

– **Pero me amas, ¿o no?**

– **¿No han sido bastantes mis demostraciones de cuánto lo hago?**

– **En cambio yo… mostré ser indiferente contigo.**

– **Sí, al principio; pero era entendible. No nos íbamos de vacaciones, sino a pagar las envidias y celos de otros.**

– **Gracias, Candy, por todo ese tiempo que pudimos haber estado disfrutando de no haber sido por Eliza, Susana u otros.**

– **Yo lo hacía con tenerte a la vista. Aunque resultaba duro verte trabajando tanto; o injusto que tú, un chico de noble familia padeciera ese castigo tan…**

– **A veces es necesario para aprender a valorar lo que se tiene.**

– **Entonces… ¿buscarás a tu madre?**

– **Creo que… ésta vez será a mi padre.**

– **¡¿Es eso verdad?!**... – Candy actuó sorprendida.

– **Sí.**

– **¿Por qué?**

– **Porque… bien o mal "viví" más tiempo con él; y hoy que yo también lo soy sí… sí tengo deseos de verlo.**

– **¡Terry, eso me parece genial!**

– **Gracias, Candy.**

– **No, no lo hagas porque ese es mi trabajo: apoyarte. Y sé que conseguirás la reconciliación. Pero no estaría de más que también lograrás la de tu madre…**

– **Primero lo primero, cariño.**

– **Sí, por supuesto; pero si es lo primero que llegaras a tener a la mano no estaría…**

– **¿Mami?... – **Roderick se enderezaba tallándose sus adormitados ojos color "papi" .

– **Dime, corazón.**

– **Leche.** – Terry estiró la mano para agarrar la maletita del chico y buscar en ella el biberón. Y porque el chiquillo la miró en poder de su padre, saltó a sus brazos acomodándose entre ellos y volviendo a dormir al ingerir lo pedido.

– **¿No es hermoso nuestro angelito?... **– observó Candy acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

– **Más hermoso ha sido haberlo concebido contigo.**

– **¿Lo dices en serio? **

– **Sé que tuvimos reacciones negativas al principio pero después… ya no ha habido tiempo para los arrepentimientos. Los amo.**

– **Y nosotros a ti.**

– **¿Faltará mucho para llegar?. – **La cuestión llevaba otro tipo de urgencia.

– **No lo sé. Déjame ir a preguntar. – **Al tener él al niño, Candy se levantó para ir a asomarse; pero en eso… una rueda pasó por una gran piedra, la carreta brincó rudamente y así la mandó de vuelta.

– **¿Estás bien?. **– Alarmado Terry trataba de alcanzarla diciendo ella…

– **Sí, sólo creo que… me caí. – **Su sentencia hubo sonado tan graciosa que él no pudo contener la risa. Sin embargo la carreta se detuvo; y por atrás apareció Gil Flaubert preguntando…

– **Candy, ¿estás bien?**

– **Sí, Gil. Gracias.** – La rubia que ya se había incorporado quiso saber... **– ¿por qué nos detuvimos?**

– **Con el golpe, la rueda se ha aflojado; pero ya se divisa un rancho.**

– **¿A dónde?.** – Candy se abría camino procurando no errar su paso y pisar a su esposo que le extendió su mano para ayudarla. Lo mismo hubo hecho Gil, que al tenerla cerca apuntó una dirección exclamándose de ello... **– ¡Es el Rancho Cartwright!**

– **¿Lo conoces?**

– **Sí; Jimmy, también hijo de Pony, fue adoptado por el dueño del lugar. **

– **Si es así, no creo que haya problema en darnos posada.**

– **En ese caso… si montáramos a caballo llegaremos más rápido a casa. – **Candy miraba a Terry que muy bien interpretaba los ansiosos deseos en la mirada suplicante de su esposa.

– **No veo por qué no… – **dijo el castaño sugiriéndole… –** ¿Quieres adelantarte?**

– **¿Puedo hacerlo?**

– **Claro. Yo te alcanzo en cuanto esté la carreta.**

Con la condescendiente autorización, una sonriente Candy se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso; también al pequeño y en seguida descendió de su transporte para montarse en otro y que éste le llevara veloz hasta su hogar. Era tanta la emoción que la pecosa sentía que derramaba lágrimas que el viento que le pegaba en la cara, las limpiaba.

– **¡Casa, casa! ¡Estoy en casa!**… – se decía conforme más y más se acercaba. Y precisamente porque más cerca estaba, comenzó a llamar… **– ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Niños! ¡Soy Candy! ¡He vuelto!. – **Sin embargo, el Hogar de Pony estaba completamente en silencio; y ese hecho la hizo pensar no negativamente empero ya una vez estuvieron a punto de perder el lugar, ¿sería que ahora sí…? No, el señor Cartwright no sería capaz de romper su promesa. Pero entonces… ¿dónde estaban todos?

. . .

Por haber contado con una madre durante su corta edad, en el día exacto Jimmy celebraba su cumpleaños: evento organizado por su padre adoptivo que cada vez estaba más orgulloso de su hijo que a la fiesta por supuesto no dejó de invitar a las nobles mujeres que le dieron asilo y a los demás pequeños que más que amigos los miraba como hermanos.

A la reunión también asistieron Los Stevens y la señorita Brighton que cada vez que tenía noticias de Candy, iba personalmente a darlas al Hogar. Éste que estaba vacío, consiguió que la rubia emprendiera el regreso hacia donde había dejado a su familia siendo ¡cuán grande la sorpresa para ella al ver a todos ahí!

La rueda había quedado severamente dañada; y las herramientas que llevaban no ayudaban mucho en su arreglo. Entonces Gil Flaubert y un escolta se dirigieron a aquel rancho, saliendo a su encuentro un bonche de trabajadores muy bien armados lo que se hizo pensar que el asunto de los ladrones iba en serio. Claro, eso es lo único que generan las estúpidas guerras.

Dadas identificaciones que fueron pedidas, se otorgó lo que solicitaban. Pero los niños que jugaban por ahí y se acercaron para ver a los fuereños, reconocieron a lo lejos a un animalito que hubo ido detrás de Candy haciéndosele imposible alcanzarla.

– **¿Clin?**... – alguien lo llamó; y Mina la perra San Bernardo comenzó a ladrar amigablemente; y corrió hacia la querida mascota.

Los gritos de alegría que los chicos pegaron llegaron a oídos de los adultos que tuvieron que mirar con atención hacia donde se dirigían infantes y animales.

– **Hermana María, ¿no es ese Clin?**. – La religiosa que saboreaba un sabroso pastel de manzana, lo tuvo que escupir para decir…

– **¡Sí, lo es!**. – Y con la verificación los grandes también echaron a correr. Pero mientras que el coatí ya venía en brazos de Jimmy que recibía sus lengüetazos cariñosos, el señor Cartwright, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, Señor Steven, Tom y Annie se informaban con Gil Flaubert lo sucedido con Candy, Terry e hijo.

Por supuesto y para corroborar que fueran ellos, todos corrieron hacia donde yacía la carreta en espera de reparación.

Terry que recién había acomodado sobre una frazada a su pequeño, para bajar y ayudar, al ver aquella estampida de humanos, sintió deseos de regresar y resguardarse. Pero al poner atención al llamado incesante de **¡"Candy"!**, se alarmó ya que… ¿dónde estaba su pecosa?

Con la cabeza gacha y su imparable llanto, la rubia, apenas sostenía las riendas de su caballo que llevaba un paso normal. Empero unos conocidos ladridos consiguieron que su tristeza desapareciera, levantara la mirada y buscara en una dirección a… **– ¡¿Mina?!**

Guiada por el sonido del gran can, Candy asió las riendas y emprendió un nuevo galope poniéndole feliz que Mina la estuviera conduciendo a donde su familia aguardaba y que ya mil abrazos había recibido su esposo y curiosos ojos buscaban al chiquito Roderick para conocerle.

No obstante, si ese había sido el cálido recibimiento de Terry que poco aire le dejaban para extender agradecimiento, para Candy además de abrazos, también hubo lágrimas y miles de cuestiones lanzadas de las cuales no había oportunidad de responder una sola.

– **Bueno, bueno; ya Candy tendrá tiempo para responder, porque se quedarán unos días con nosotros, ¿cierto?**

A la señorita Pony la rubia respondió. **– Sólo mi hijo y yo. Terry tiene que seguir hasta Nueva York debido a... su problema.**

Entendiéndolo se expresó. **– Qué lástima; pero volverá pronto, ¿verdad?**

– **Así lo espero.**

– **Qué bien. Bueno, entonces vayamos a casa. Estarán exhaustos. **

– **La verdad sí.**

– **Bien…** – habló el señor Cartwright ordenando a su gente… **– Algunos vayan por unas carretas y otros háganse cargo de ésta… – **ejecutándose el mandato raudamente para no perder mucho tiempo en llegar al entrañable Hogar y al cual se dirigieron luego de haberse despedido de unos, agradecidos a otros y disculpándose con Jimmy al haber arruinado su fiesta con su llegada respondiendo el chico a ello que mejor regalo no pudo haber recibido nunca.

. . .

Pues se arribó al orfanatorio. Y ahí, era verdad, había mucho de qué hablar; sin embargo, Annie debía regresar a casa pero volvería al día siguiente mientras que las anfitrionas de aquel hogar sólo se concentraron en acomodar a sus invitados. También los niños supieron ser prudentes, además la presencia del hijo de su antiguo Jefe y a quien dijeron sería el nuevo jefecito, les tenía muy contentos. Candy así se mostraba; y sonreía abiertamente de ver a su chiquito en el centro de un círculo de niños que trataban de encontrar el parecido o de la madre o del serio padre que ocupaba un lugar en la sala a lado de Gil Flaubert que metía su cuchara.

– **Se parece a su madre porque ¿a que no ven el ceño fruncido del padre?.** – Por segundos, Terry miró ceñudo a su amigo. Empero al siguiente rió diciendo una pequeña…

– **Se parece a él cuando ríe.**

– **Y también cuando se enoja.** – La pecosa añadió detalles a la descripción; y en cuestión de segundos lo experimentarían al no regresársele a Roderick una pelota que le había sabido rico.

Con su llanto que era imposible de parar se dio por terminada la velada. Y cada uno se marchó a sus habitaciones quedándose Gil Flaubert a ocupar el sillón de la sala y también a vigilar. Empero el sueño le venció y ni cuenta se dio cuando ya casi a la medianoche una humanidad cruzó el área en busca de una salida, y minutos después… otra.

. . .

No se negaba que el amor de ese hogar en el mismo aire se sentía. No obstante a él le estaba haciendo falta. Y aunque yacía acostado a un lado de la mujer amada, algo le tenía inquieto. Así que para no despertarla ni al pequeño que difícilmente se hubo quedado dormido, con toda la sigilosa habilidad de un gato Terry se levantó; descalzo comenzó a caminar, salió de esa habitación y de la casa también.

Al estar peldaño abajo de la puerta, respiró profundamente el aire fresco del campo. Llenos de esto, el castaño divisó una dirección y a ello se dirigió.

El Padre Árbol lucía verdemente frondoso. También el pasto de la Colina de Pony que bajo la luz de la redonda luna la hacía verse más bella que nunca con sus flores multicolores. Habiendo cortado una de éstas a su paso, en sus largos dedos el castaño la iba jugando sintiendo todo su cuerpo una rica frescura que sus pies desnudos absorbían al ir pisando la humedad del césped. Lugar que ocuparía al arribar a la cima.

Teniendo de frente a la blanca luna, Terry yacía sentado; y sobre sus rodillas sus codos sosteniendo en sus manos la flor que cortara. Así lo encontró Candy además de sumamente pensativo; y que para distraerlo, la traviesa mujer hizo el divertido sonido de un grillo escondiéndose la juguetona detrás de un arbusto.

La cabeza del castaño, por supuesto giró en aquella dirección. Y al no ver a nadie, volvió a su posición original. Empero sus ojos miraban de soslayo; y en el segundo intento Candy fue atrapada en su juego.

– **Pensé que te había dejado durmiendo.**

La rubia dejó su escondite diciendo… **– Lo hacía; pero al girarme y no sentirte a mi lado…**

– **Ven.** – Terry le extendió su mano. Ella aceleró sus pasos para atraparla y cuestionar…

– **¿Qué pasa?**

– **Nada; simplemente… se me ha ido el sueño. – **Candy fue colocada frente a él que oiría de la bromista…

– **¿Quieres que vayamos juntos por él?**

– **¿A dónde?**

– **A donde se haya ido. **– Ella sonreía de sus comentarios; sin embargo Terry la miraba detenidamente haciéndola aumentar un calorcillo en las mejillas al oír…

– **Así como estás ahora, la claridad de la luna traspasa tu bata y puedo ver con exactitud la perfección de tus curvas tan femeninas. **

– **Entonces…** – Candy pretendió hincarse; empero…

– **No. Déjame mirarte. Permíteme llenarme de ti. Pronto dejaré de verte; y este recuerdo tuyo me hará no extrañarte tanto. Además… **– Terry la acercó, pegando su rostro en el vientre de ella que respingaría al sentir unas cálidas manos ascender por sus torneadas piernas llevando consigo la estorbosa tela con que estaban hechas aquellas antiguas prendas. **– Te necesito, Candy.**

– **¿Por eso…** – ella carraspeó nerviosa… **– no puedes dormir?**

– **Así es. ¿Será que tú… tienes la solución a eso, mi querida enfermera?**

– **No… lo sé. ¿La… tengo?.**.. – Candy brincó al sentir los ligeros mordiscos que iban en ascenso y más al asegurársele…

– **Yo creo que sí. **– Sin embargo, los escalofríos excitantes que le estaban produciendo la hizo decir…

– **El césped está muy frío, podríamos…**

– **Si no mal recuerdo, nuestro calor puede derretir témpanos de hielo, ¿o no?. – **La pícara sonrisa de Terry decía que Alaska no había sido ninguna vereda tropical y en un clima de eso, no les importó entregarse al amor así que… la frescura del campo no iba a ser impedimento para no hacerlo. Pero eso lo conseguirían acabada la acostumbrada rutina de risitas nerviosas por parte de Candy que dominada por las caricias y besos de Terry, cerró los ojos para concentrarse diciéndose mentalmente…

– _Es él. El único que hace sucumbir mi cuerpo que por dentro tiembla, arde y grita. Sí, yo también lo necesito. Yo también gozo de estos momentos. De la magia que se produce cuando estamos convertidos en uno solo._

Acabado de decir eso, Candy se hincó frente a su esposo que le ayudó a deshacerse de su única prenda de vestir quedando la rubia en una total desnudez que a él excitó más de lo que estaba.

– **Ni la misma diosa romana Venus puede compararse a tu belleza.**

– **¿De verdad lo soy para ti?**

– **Además de ser extremadamente deliciosa.**

Terry la tomó por las caderas; partió las femeninas piernas y levantándola ligeramente la colocó en medio de él buscando ella la liberación de su virilidad que mientras el castaño besaba labios y acariciaba la piel tersa de la rubia, ésta lo tocaba, eso sí con cierto miedo, convirtiéndose aquello en una excitación extrema que…

Sosteniéndola con firmeza, el castaño con lentitud echó la espalda hacia atrás trayéndola consigo para que Candy fuera la responsable de la conexión que además de provocar gemidos placenteros los hacía estar más unidos que siempre.

. . .

**Gracias, amigas-lectoras por otra oportunidad.**

_Amanecer Grandchester, Yelitza, Angdl, __**Alizzzz G**__, Dulce Lu, Lady Supernova, Liz Carter, Celia, Irene, Darling Eveling, Luisa, Pathya, Blanca, Vero, __**Eva Grandchester**__, Tatiana, __**Lee-o-narda,**__ Soly, Viry Queen and Merlia._


	8. En busca de una verdad

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo VII: En busca de una verdad**

**. . .**

Sean cuales fueren los motivos, una separación siempre resulta difícil de confrontar. Ellos debían hacerlo. Y conforme las horas de la noche iban avanzando, más se añoraba la presencia del ser amado. Ella hacía poco acababa de serlo; y a pesar de la felicidad que sentía por haber vuelto a casa, él que representaba su hogar, no se imaginaba el tamaño del vacío que dejaba.

La alborada del nuevo día apenas estaba dando sus señales de llegada cuando Gil Flaubert y Terry ya se preparaban para partir. Candy, cargando al madrugador Roderick, daba sus últimos consejos.

– **Anuncia cuando hayas llegado a Nueva York.**

– **Lo haré. No te preocupes.**

– **También de cualquier cosa no**… – Terry, repentino, la calló con un beso. La veía y sentía nerviosa así mismo como él estaba por no saber lo que aquella ciudad le deparaba a pesar de llevar consigo la prueba de su libertad.

– **Cuídate y cuídalo mucho.** – El castaño aconsejó al separarse.

– **Tú hazlo con mayor razón. Y lo que sea… sólo sé prudente, por favor.**

– **Por supuesto, Candy. **

– **Gil… cuídense.**

– **Hasta pronto, Señora Grandchester… – **respondió el que se había convertido en un buen amigo comprendiendo el encargo que indirectamente le pedían.

A la puerta de salida, la rubia los acompañó. Roderick que ignoraba lo que sucedía, veía a sus padres nuevamente comportarse muy cariñosos entre ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento que la figura paterna emprendía un camino, increíblemente el chiquito Grandchester comenzó a llamarlo.

– **¿Papá?.** – Éste se giró para dedicar un adiós de mano. Y porque a su llamado Terry no se acercó sino que retomó su andar, "el jefecito" empezó a llorar indicando con sus brazos el querer irse con él.

Candy también lo deseaba; y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sintiendo en su garganta un ardor y también en sus bellos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, había asuntos que atender; y aunque doliera debía armarse de valor y esperar por él que tampoco gozaba el dejarles solos. Gil Flaubert, yendo a su lado, lo notó y le palmeó el hombro para darle ánimos, esos que iba a necesitar hasta conseguir limpiar su nombre.

**. . .**

El llanto del pequeño Roderick todavía musicalizaba el interior del Hogar de Pony. La encargada que junto a su compañera, a cierta hora de la mañana, se reunían en la capilla para rezar, finalizada su rutinaria actividad, aparecían por el área preguntando una de ellas…

– **¿Está enfermo?**

– **No; llora porque Terry se ha marchado.**

– **Oh, lindo angelito ¿extrañas a papá?.** – La Hermana María intentó tomarlo en sus brazos; empero el rebeldito Grandchester-White más lloró con el intento de ser arrebatado de su mamá que diría…

– **Voy a llevarlo a la habitación. Quizá un poco de leche pueda calmarlo.**

– **También podría funcionar si lo enredas en una olorosa prenda de su padre.**

– **Sí, lo haré. Gracias. Y en cuanto se duerma saldré a ayudarles con el desayuno.**

– **No te preocupes por eso, hija. Ve y atiende a tu niño**… – que en los brazos de su madre se arremolinaba y más berridos pegaba, logrando despertar al resto de los ocupantes que ayudaría a tranquilizar a Roderick y ha ser liberado de Candy que a la cocina se uniría con sus madres para preparar los sagrados alimentos del día y comentar a medias lo que había sido de su vida.

– **Pues a pesar de haberte ido tan sorpresivamente, nos dio mucho gusto saber que te habías convertido en la dulce esposa de un buen muchacho; porque la Señorita Pony está segura que Terry lo es.**

– **¿Y usted no, Hermana María?... – **preguntó Candy parada cerca de la estufa.

– **Por supuesto, hija. – **A ésta se aproximaron para darle un abrazo consolador.

Candy disfrutó de una de las tantas caricias que había echado de menos diciendo… **– Sé que hemos batallado y sufrido pero… además de tener un hijo, esos hechos han sido la causa de que nuestra unión sea inquebrantable.**

– **Y nos alegra oírlo, Candy. Nos pone feliz el verte precisamente feliz.**

La señorita Pony que trabajaba en la elaboración de pan, pronosticaría… **– Y vas a serlo mayormente cuando Terry resuelva su problema y vuelva a tocar la cima del éxito, con la esperanza de que siempre se mantenga ahí.**

– **Gracias, Hermana María, Señorita Pony por ser tan comprensivas conmigo y por perdonar… mis abruptos actos... – **como el de escaparse con el novio que por muchos ojos, hasta este día, no sigue siendo bien visto. Sin embargo…

– **Somos tus madres, Candy; y como tales deseamos el bien para ti, para ustedes, que son nuestros hijos y quienes deben salir a buscar su propia felicidad.**

– **Tú creíste hacer lo correcto. Tu corazón no te falló y he ahí sus resultados. – **Roderick corría sonriente detrás de los demás chicos.

– **Pero aún así y si hubieras fracasado… las puertas de esta casa y nuestros brazos, siempre seguirán abiertas para ti.**

– **¿Y para mí no?**

– **¡Annie! ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?. – **La tímida voz de la morena hubo llamó la atención de tres pares de ojos.

– **Quise venir a esta hora para acompañarles en el desayuno. Además… – **dos empleadas aparecieron detrás de ella llevando charolas... –** traje postres y demás golosinas para los chicos.**

– **¡Postres!...** – exclamó la traviesa de Candy que dejó su quehacer para acercarse a ver lo que se ponía sobre la mesa.

– **Annie, hija, gracias.**

– **No hay porqué, Señorita Pony. Sabe que es un placer. Y también… – **se acercó a la mayor de las mujeres para decir… **– vine temprano porque quiero consentirlas a ustedes que hicieron y hacen bastante por nosotros; así que dejemos a las muchachas y que ellas se encarguen del desayuno. **

– **Pero… **– un gentil rostro mostró perturbación.

– **Nada, nada.** – Candy tomaba de la mano a la Hermana María que tenía a su lado. **–Dejemos que ellas nos preparen algo muy rico porque lo que es yo… lo dudo.**

– **¡Candy, ¿qué dices?!**

– **Que Terry tiene suerte de haberse casado con una enfermera porque sigo siendo muy mala en la cocina.**

– **¡Qué chica!**

– **Lo sé; pero aún así… me aman; como estoy segura que aman a nuestra querida Annie, ¿o no es así?**. – El rostro de la señorita Brighton sonreía de las cosas dichas por su amiga que en unos ojos azules leyó todo lo contrario y por supuesto quiso saber… **– ¿Qué sucede?**

Oportunidad que se tomó para sugerir… **– ¿Qué les parece si salen a platicar entre ustedes mientras nosotras seguimos con el desayuno?**

Teniendo otro semblante, Candy asintió positivamente y siguió a Annie a la parte de afuera. No obstante, la rubia indicó ir a donde el Padre Árbol que también oiría…

– **Archie rompió conmigo.**

– **¡¿Por qué?!...** – la pecosa se cubrió de amarga sorpresa.

– **Por… haberle ocultado tu paradero.**

– **¿No… le dijiste?**

– **Pediste confidencialidad, ¿recuerdas?**

– **Sí.**

– **No quise traicionarte y… opté por no contarle.**

– **Entonces ninguno sabe que…**

– **Se puso furioso cuando lo supo aunándose que…**

_Con el urgente telegrama recibido y con las revistas y periódicos que contaba, Annie se dedicó a informar lo que sucedía con Terry. La sorpresa que le esperaba a Candy era un posible regreso de Stear. Patty estaba loca de feliz y hubo viajado al puerto para recibirlo. Aquello fue una falsa alarma y el joven Cornwell nunca llegó, lastimando más el corazón de la morena con gafas que decidió partir a Florida y de los demás, que se contentaban con el pronto y seguro retorno de la pecosa enfermera que ya había decidido el rumbo de su destino; ese que todos ignoraban y a la vez inquietaba porque, conforme los días fueron pasando, y según Annie, no se obtenía noticias de ella, sin consultarlo, Archie viajó al Hogar de Pony para cerciorarse que su amiga no estaba allá._

_Por supuesto, ¡alguien! tenía la respuesta; y en ese justo momento que Cornwell aparecía por la casa de su novia, a ésta se le entregaba la segunda carta enviada._

– _**¡¿Dónde diablos está Candy?!.**__ – Archie hubo tomado a Annie por los brazos y la zangoloteaba ¡tanto! que la misiva cayó al suelo; y de ahí el joven, luego de liberar a su presa, la agarraría para enterarse. __**– ¡¿Candy se ha largado con el maldito de Terruce?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Dónde lo encontró y cómo fue que ella…?!...**__ – el rostro del joven denotaba furia y celos; y sus dientes rechinaban en cada cuestión lanzada. Annie de sólo verlo sintió miedo; pero ni aún así rompió la promesa. Se mantuvo firme y tampoco flaqueó cuando se le dijo… __**– ¡Eres una traidora! ¡¿Cómo es posible que le tengas más lealtad a él que a mí que según tú dices querer?!**_

– _**No se trata de él sino de ella. De Candy.**_

– _**¡Ella también! ¡¿Cómo es que lo prefirió?!**_

– _**Lo ama.**_

– _**¡Aunque así fuera, él no la merece! ¡Él no merece su amor porque él eligió a otra!**_

– _**Otra que ya no existe. **_

– _**¡¿Qué dices?!... – **__Archie palideció con la nota._

– _**Susana ha muerto. Ella era el impedimento; así que al ya no estar, era justo que ellos retomaran su relación.**_

– _**Una que… – **__chance no se perdería al no haber sentimientos… –__** nosotros no podemos continuar. – **__Annie tragó saliva; y con todas sus fuerzas contuvo su llanto y asintió positivamente no volviendo a ver a Archie desde aquel entonces excepto en una que otra reunión social y hasta eso… a lo lejos._

– **Annie, amiga ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento!...** – expresó Candy abrazando sinceramente a la morena que diría…

– **Yo lo sé, Candy. **– Ésta se ofrecería…

– **¿Puedo hacer algo por ti al ser yo la responsable de…?**

– **No, y no te preocupes ya de eso. He tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar y darme cuenta que… ya no duele.**

– **¿Lo dices en serio?**

– **Sí; además… hace tiempo que vine a ocupar la casa de campo de los Brighton, ¿la recuerdas? Aquella que visitamos luego de ser rescatadas cuando caímos al río.**

– **Sí, claro. **

– **Bueno, pues… por estos alrededores he conocido a alguien y…**

Candy interrumpiría para decir… **– Mira; es Tom. ¡Tom!**... – la rubia agitó su mano para atraer la atención del guapo cowboy que devolvió el mismo saludo. Pero antes de preguntar **– ¿Tú también tan temprano por aquí?** – la pecosa cayó en cuenta de algo y más al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga.

¡Lógico! La reacción de Candy al saber que sus dos hermanos se estaban entendiendo, llevaba cierto tono burlón, juguetón y mucha felicidad. Y porque la tenía cerca, la primera en recibir sus felicitaciones fue Annie que tomada de una mano, tuvo que correr detrás de la rubia para ahora congratular al joven varón que no se libró de...

El pasado asunto de la chiquilla Dayana era embarazoso para él y mayormente cuando hubo asegurado que su padre era quien más le importaba; pero al enterarse que Annie vivía cerca, Tom la visitó para ofrecerle su ayuda. Aceptada ésta última, las visitas se hicieron frecuentes; y aquello que en un principio inició como hermandad, estaba terminando por unir dos corazones que padecían lo mismo: la orfandad. Y que al no saberse distinto el uno del otro, se estaban dando la oportunidad de conocerse muy a fondo pidiendo un padre que aquel asunto concluyera en matrimonio ya que Tom, también contaba con un gran capital. Mismo que el Señor Brighton ayudaría a incrementar. Lo único que se lamentaba era que la Señora Brighton no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. Pero Annie ya estaba madurando y en su ser sabía lo que era mejor para ella y tal indicaba que Tom Stevenson lo era.

**. . . . .**

Una carreta que transportaba pacas de paja, se detuvo a la solicitud de un raid. Los dos jóvenes se montaron en la parte trasera; y mientras uno se hubo acomodado para dormir, el otro se dedicó a pensar en los amores que iba dejando atrás. Las lágrimas de su hijo eran punzadas que sentía en el corazón; y la imagen de ella con su reciente momento de pasión lo estaban impulsando ¡a mandarlo todo al carajo! y regresar a su lado. Sin embargo, su propia situación lo tenía maniatado y por lo mismo obligado a separarse de su familia, que merecían una vida mejor y no la de nómadas que hasta ese día les había ofrecido cuando ellos le hubieron dado todo, principalmente Candy que no se rindió al responderle él a su ultimátum de _¿nos vamos juntos y allá encontrar la felicidad o en este momento volvemos a decir adiós y ésta vez para siempre?_

– _**Creo que será lo mejor…**__ – hubo dicho un frío Terry. En cambio Candy…_

– _**¿Para quién?**_

– _**Para ti, por supuesto.**_

– _**Dame una razón.**_

– _**¡Candy, mira mi situación! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Estoy perdido!**_

– _**Lo estarás verdaderamente si te dejo ir solo.**_

– _**¡Solo siempre he estado!... – **__gritó el resentido._

– _**Entonces date la oportunidad de tener compañía. La mía.**_

– _**No la quiero.**_

– _**¿Por qué?**_

– _**Porque… me estorbarías. Además… no te amo.**_

– _**¡Mientes!**_

– _**¿Por qué piensas que lo hago?**_

– _**Porque no me estás mirando a los ojos.**_

– _**Ahora lo hago; y nuevamente te digo… no te amo.**_

– _**No te creo. Únicamente lo dices porque no quieres que vaya contigo. **_

– _**¡Aquello no será vida para ti, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!**_

– _**¿Y crees que la mía va a ser fácil después de haberte visto y saberte inocente del delito que se te culpa?**_

– _**No lo sé.**_

– _**¡Pues yo sí! Y sé que no la podré vivir tranquila sabiéndote que padeces un infierno cuando tú y yo… podríamos formar un paraíso.**_

– _**Candy…**_

– _**Es más… no me hables si quieres. No me mires. Ignora que estoy ahí pero… déjame ir ¿si? **_

– _**Si esa es tu decisión… – **__se dijo al ver que era imposible hacerla desistir._

– _**La es.**_

– _**Entonces, como gustes.**__ – Terry, mostrándose indiferente pero internamente regocijado de haberla recuperado, emprendió sus lentos pasos oyéndose de Gil… _

– _**Bienvenida a bordo… – **__y ayudándole a Candy con su equipaje._

**. . .**

– **¡¿Estás diciéndonos que le rogaste?!... **– Tom, sentado a un lado de Annie que como muchos ocupaban el comedor, encontró forma de mofarse de ella.

– **No… pero sí… – **la rubia alimentaba a su pequeño Roderick.

– **¡Caramba, Candy! ¿Tanto así lo quieres?**

– **Tanto que… **

– **¿Volverías a pasar por algo similar?**

Todos permanecieron en silencio para oír la respuesta de Candy que diría… **– Sí… **– y también porque llevar un hijo, que abrazó tiernamente, en su vientre le había resultado una experiencia que volvería repetir, sobretodo de la manera en que hubo sido concebido.

_Al principio las mujeres que habían en el campamento se ayudaban entre sí; pero conforme se iba avanzando, unas de ellas se iban quedando y otras llegando. Con éstas últimas, al pasar a ser la fingida esposa de Terry, las obligaciones de fingido no tenían nada ya que, sí, había una mujer que estaba a cargo de la comida en general pero a la hora de servir, cada quien debía atender a los suyos; y en el caso de Candy eran dos porque Gil Flaubert y su cargo de custodio, se incluía en la familia de los rebeldes que también se vieron obligados a compartir vivienda. Ésta era pequeña, cabiendo en ella apenas la cama, una silla, una estufa, una chimenea y montones de madera. Si había una necesidad física, había que atravesar todo el campamento; y para asearse se recurría a un río o se tenía que sacar agua de un pozo y usar la misma vivienda como ducha._

_Candy, después de un pesado día, acababa con su aseo. Y aunque peligroso era salir con las bajas temperaturas que tenían encima, la rubia se abrigó lo más que pudo para ir por más agua y preparar el baño de Terry que pronto iba a llegar del trabajo. Media hora después él arribó y casi congelado, yéndose a parar a la chimenea para frotarse las manos y entrar en calor. En algunos minutos lo consiguió; y en seguida comenzó a quitarse sus pesadas prendas. Éstas la rubia iba recibiendo y colgando en ganchillos que había en las paredes mientras que Terry se sentaba en la cama para deshacerse de las botas. Con su acción, Candy quiso colaborar pero ésta vez el castaño se negó._

– _**Deja, yo lo hago.**_

_Entonces ella ofreció… __**– ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? Té o… quedó caldo de pollo que nos dieron en la tarde.**_

– _**No, gracias. Estoy bien.**_

– _**Bueno, entonces voy afuera para que te limpies con confianza.**_

– _**No, no salgas.**_

– _**¿Por qué?**_

– _**Se avecina una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Nos han pedido quedarnos resguardados hasta que pase el peligro.**_

– _**Está bien… **__– dijo Candy yendo a la estufa a preparar sí un poco de té. Y en lo que ella se concentraba en su quehacer, Terry se acostó en la cama. Su cuerpo, todavía no acostumbrado al duro trabajo, estaba molido y pedía a gritos descanso que llegó rápido porque se quedó profundamente dormido. Así lo indicaban los ronquidos que a oídos de Candy llegaban. Sin embargo ésta lo miró; y debido a la mala posición que se tenía, fue a él para acomodarle la cabeza en la almohada; luego cubrirle, mirarle dormir, acariciarle el rostro y decirle en voz baja… __**– Pobrecito mío ¡cuánta injusticia y cuánto trabajas! ¿Será que con un beso pueda compensar un poquito tanto esfuerzo?. – **__Impulsada por el deseo, la pecosa se inclinó para besar sus labios; empero con su acción, unos bellos ojos se abrieron, y Candy se quedó paralizada sintiendo en sus mejillas un calorcito que poco a poco fue cubriendo sus mejillas. No obstante, se esperaba una reacción; y al no obtenerla, se pensó en la retirada. Esa no fue necesaria llevarla a cabo porque… _

_En la profundidad de su sueño, Terry la escuchaba en la lejanía. Él le contestaba, pero ella no lo hacía. En eso el contacto de su piel le alteró un sentido; y la presencia de Candy ya estaba más cercana, ¡tanta! que si estiraba la mano podría alcanzarla. En su sueño así lo hizo, y cuando ella estaba por tomar su mano, un fuerte viento surgido de la nada se la arrebataba. Aquello había sido tan real que el castaño rápidamente abrió los ojos sintiendo miedo y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Así se mantuvo por segundos para asegurarse de que estaba despierto y de que esa boca sobre la de él y de que esos ojos verdes que le miraban eran de ella. Ya seguro de que sí, se puso de pie y le impidió irse explicándole su extraño sueño en el momento de que ella le besó._

_Haberlo recordado, ruborizó a Candy con mayor fuerza. Y a disculparse se disponía cuando él… luego de sufrir noches de dormir a su lado y también necesitado de ella, le devolvió el gesto. Los ojos de la rubia se mantenían abiertos; primero de la impresión y segundo para verlo. Sin embargo el beso que le proporcionaban consiguió su rendición; y al cerrar los párpados, imitó el movimiento de unos tiernos labios y también el de unas manos que acariciaban y a la vez liberaban poco a poco unas ropas. De las más difíciles, ella se hizo cargo quedando completamente desnuda frente a él que la miraba temblar no sólo de frío sino de nerviosismo. Entonces Terry, tomó la frazada más cercana, la echó a sus hombros, la cubrió y la abrazó frotándole la espalda. Tiempo que le sirvió para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba apunto de hacer._

_Por su parte, Candy que supo interpretar lo que pasaba, se separó de él; y aunque se hallaba sumamente enrojecida, también estaba decidida y lo tomó de la mano para conducirse a la cama. Allí la rubia se sentó; y Terry frente a ella y de cuclillas se colocó para preguntar…_

– _**Candy, ¿estás segura de esto?**_

_La joven enfermera acarició su guapo rostro aseverando… __**– Tanto como lo estás tú que, a pesar de que no me has dicho que me amas, yo sé que sí lo haces.**_

_El castaño le tomó sus manos para unirlas, besarlas y afirmarle… __**– Y te juro, Pecosa, que no estás errada pero… sé que voy a lastimarte… – **__refiriéndose a que así sucede siempre en la primera vez._

– _**Sí, lo entiendo; pero será algo fugaz porque tú vas a saber como ser amable conmigo, ¿verdad?**_

– _**Eso ni lo dudes.**_

– _**Entonces tú tampoco. – **__Menos cohibida, la rubia se destapó haciendo la invitación de acercarse. Terry así lo hizo porque también deseaba tener ese momento especial con ella. Así que sin más reservas, dudas ni temores pero sí con muchos besos, caricias y dulces promesas para alivianar el dolor, este par de jóvenes se entregó por primera vez al amor. _

Aunque para él seguía siéndolo cada vez que se encontraban, porque ella a pesar de actuar segura de sí, siempre se le veía nerviosa, se le sentía temblorosa, se le oía exclamar gemiditos de dolor en el instante de su contacto pero también jadeos placenteros que culminaban en un estallido de pasiones e incrementaban los deseos de volver a hacerlo. Y tal parecía que se le notaba porque…

Con un chillido de tripas Gil Flaubert se despertó y enderezó. Primero para mirar el panorama y la distancia entre pueblo y pueblo; y segundo para compartirle a su compañero su hambriento malestar. Sin embargo…

– **Sólo porque te conozco me atrevo a decir que ese sucio pensamiento tuyo tiene que ver con tu esposa.** – Así que gritaría al horizonte… –** ¡Candy, ¿por qué dejaste en ayunas a mi pobre amigo?!**

Pintándose su rostro de rojo, Terry, luego de mirar hacia atrás, sonriente, diría… **– ¡Gil Flaubert, eres un estúpido! **

– **Y tú, mi amigo, estás perdidamente enamorado de esa mujercita rubia y pecosa. Sí, no me lo digas. Yo lo supe desde el primer día que la conocí; y ella… ¡vaya! hay pocas de su carácter en nuestros tiempos porque ¡mira que haberte seguido al mismísimo infierno!**

– **A los hielos diría yo.**

– **Caliente o frío quema igual.**

– **Pero no mata como este dolor que siento de dejarles.**

– **¿Será porque le temes a algo?**

– **Que no quieran considerar nuestras cartas de libertad.**

– **Si así fuere, ella no te dejará. Su amor es fuerte; y ese con sus recuerdos… prevalecerá. – **Los francos ojos de Gil se toparon con los temerosos de Terry que oiría… – **¡Anímate!...** – y oiría de un entusiasta amigo… **– ¡Todo saldrá bien! **

Con ese apoyo transmitido, los dos hombres continuaron su viaje. Pero a un par de millas de arribar a la estación de tren, se detuvieron a comer un poco. Invitación del mismo carretero que les ofreció leche, queso y pan que producía su pequeña granja.

No completamente satisfechos pero sí con lo suficiente en el estómago, Terry y Gil, luego de cubrir lo ingerido, retomaron su camino. Éste finalizó bastantes minutos después, viéndoseles ahora sobre una plataforma aguardando por el convoy que los llevaría a Chicago y de ahí… a Nueva York.

Pero en lo que esperaban por el expreso que los llevaría a la inquietante Zona Este, en el Centro de la Ciudad del Viento…

Las puertas de una sucursal bancaria se abrían. Y por ellas saldrían tres elegantes hombres que abordarían el auto que yacía parado sobre la avenida. El uniformado chofer atendía la portezuela para darles el acceso. Y en lo que el primero entraba, segundo y tercero seguían en la banqueta comentando asuntos de negocios. Bueno, eso se suponía al tratarse ni más ni menos que del dueño y su secretario de confianza que daría el paso a su jefe para quedarse el empleado y ejecutar una orden dada.

Las finanzas marchaban bien; empero para que éstas mantuvieran su ritmo, la supervisión no se descuidaba. Así que en donde hubiera un banco perteneciente a Los Andrey se debía visitar. Era tiempo de ir a la Gran Manzana y boletos de tren se iban a comprar.

George Johnson de eso se encargaba cuando dos jóvenes a las taquillas se acercaban. Por sus gestos iban discutiendo y no era para menos porque…

– **¡Terry, te juro que te los entregué!**... – sus pases de abordar.

– **¡A mí no me diste nada!. – **Terry se veía severamente molesto y más al afirmársele…

– **¡Claro que sí!**

– **¡¿En qué momento lo hiciste, Gil, si inmediatamente te largaste a comprar tus dichosas salchichas?**

– **¡Es verdad!. – **Flaubert se detuvo y detuvo a su compañero. –** Y ahora que recuerdo, las puse sobre el mostrador para untarles cátsup y mostaza.**

– **¡¿Y qué esperas para correr, idiota, y ver si los hallas?!... **– porque poco dinero había en sus bolsillos; y para conseguir otros dos boletos se dudaba que alcanzara.

Al hombre que corrió primero no se identificó; en cambio sí al segundo que no dio tiempo a ser llamado porque ya se gritaba… **– Expreso a Nueva York ¡todos a bordo!... – **dirigiéndose Terry al guardia para pedirle unos momentos. Quince minutos estarían ahí. Y por suerte, Gil Flaubert volvería pronto y con buenas noticias.

Por supuesto todo aquello, al arribar a una mansión, Albert lo sabría; y también Archie que se mostró agresivo. **– ¡¿Y dices que el muy infeliz iba solo?!**

– **Estaba acompañado de alguien más.**

– **Que no era Candy… – **comentó el rubio magnate.

– **A ella nunca la vi.**

– **¿Será, Albert, que ella esté en el Hogar de Pony?**

– **No lo sé, Archivald.**

– **Bueno, pues sólo hay un modo de saberlo; y en este momento parto hacia allá.**

– **¿Archie?... **– lo hicieron girarse cuando iba en dirección de una salida.** – El viaje es largo; así que tendrás bastante tiempo para que puedas pensar bien cómo la confrontarás.**

– **No te preocupes, tío. He practicado lo suficiente y ella… me dará la explicación que nos debe.**

**. . .**

**Saluditos, abracitos, besitos y mucho agradecimiento para ti, querida amiga-lectora…**

Liz Carter, Erika L, Irene, Angdl, Lulú G, Florentina, Alizzzz G, Blanca, Veronique, Dulce Lu, SoledadC, Yelitza, Celia, Amanecer G, María de la Luz, Lady Supernova, Zu Castillo, Pathya, Viry Queen, Angel, Gene Grandchester, Soly, Luisa, Paty, Merlia and Olga Liz.


	9. Confrontando la realidad

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo VIII: Confrontando la realidad**

**. . .**

_Dentro de su convalecencia en la Clínica Feliz, Albert, Archie, Annie y el Doctor Martí recibieron las cartas que Candy les enviaba cuando estuvo a cargo del hospital móvil en Greytown y bajo las órdenes del Señor Nelson. A los cuatro amigos les ponía muy contentos enterarse por el puño y letra de la pecosa de las vivencias por las que pasaba en aquel montañoso lugar. Sin embargo, la imprevista y repentina aventura en la que la chica enfermera se embarcó y no les informó, no les hubo alegrado mucho. Empero…_

_De ellos, sólo tres seres lo comprendieron, excepto Archie que se mostró muy molesto al informarse de su huida con Terruce. Por supuesto, el joven Cornwell quiso mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarles y a ella traerle de regreso a donde pertenecía, a Chicago y a Los Andrey. No obstante..._

_Albert que semanas después de la partida de Candy y en lo que trabajaba en el restaurante hubo recuperado la memoria y con ello todas las obligaciones que sobre sus hombros pesaban al ser el patriarca del Clan Escocés, con su cargo y poder, de mil maneras le habló a su único sobrino para hacerlo desistir. Candy había decidido tomar el timón de su destino y nadie podía virarlo en contra de su voluntad._

– _**¡Yo la amo, tío!…**__ – hubo chillado libremente Archie al creer tener una oportunidad y al ya no estar Anthony ni Stear. Pero todavía había alguien y éste dijo…_

– _**Si lo haces, entonces deséale la mejor de las suertes y mucha felicidad.**_

– _**¡Con él no la encontrará!... – **__neceaba el joven elegante._

– _**¿Y contigo sí?**_

– _**¡Yo puedo darle la vida que se merece!. **__– A su alarde, le contestaron…_

– _**Pero no el amor que por él siente. Así que… sobrino, trata de pensar en ti y olvida tus vanas ilusiones. **_

– _**¡Lo recomiendas fácil porque tú no la tienes hondamente clavada como una espina en el corazón!. **__– Enfurecido y frustrado Archie salió de la presencia de su tío el magnate. _

Del mismo modo, el joven Cornwell lo volvía a hacer desapareciendo pronto de la vista de su tío que disimulado se encaminó a la oficina para enfocar su azul mirada en unos papeles que yacían en su escritorio.

George Johnson lo siguió y miraba en silencio, sabiendo que la atención del rubio no estaba en esos documentos sino…

– **¿No piensas ir a verla?... **– se animaron a cuestionar.

– **¿A quién?**... – Albert se mostró indiferente.

– **A Candy, por supuesto.**

– **No. – **Y se esquivaría al interrogatorio. – **¿Tienes los boletos para Nueva York?**

– **Sí; sales mañana a mediodía.**

– **Bien. Ahora hazte cargo de lo necesario para el viaje. Yo… – **Albert soltó rudamente lo que sostenía en la mano para decir… –** iré a empacar mis pertenencias.**

– **Como gustes, William.** – Éste una media sonrisa dedicó. Y con firme paso buscó una salida; luego transitó una vereda que lo conducía hasta su habitación. Allá iría a pararse frente a un ventanal; y el lago que estaba a cierta distancia fue objeto de su mirada queriendo ahogar en ello más de lo que por su mente pasaba.

Sí. Él también tenía deseos de verla. Él también hubiera deseado otro tipo de vida para ella. Sin embargo, Terruce Grandchester hubo sido el ganador de sus afectos, y esos ni él, Albert, ni nadie tenían derecho de alterarlos. Entonces si era así… ¡¿por qué demonios se sentía tan molesto?! ¿Porque para ellos sus amigos nunca hubo una carta? No, no era eso, sino que también había caído en el encanto del enamoramiento. Y así como Archie, interiormente se sufría que ella…

– **No, no, no. Tú no la quieres como mujer**… – comenzó a decirse. **– Tu amor por ella es meramente fraternal. Sus bellos ojos verdes me hacían recordar mucho a mi hermana. Por eso la adopté y también porque mis sobrinos me lo pidieron. Entonces, de haber estado enamorado de ella, ¿por qué me fui a África? Porque estaba seguro de que Terry la protegería. Él ya había sabido cómo sanar el corazón herido de Candy con la pérdida de Anthony. En cambio yo sólo he fungido en su vida como un ángel protector. Sí, quizá; pero cuando supe que había dejado el colegio y más tarde que sería enfermera, por un lado ya la quería y decidí volver a casa topándome en el camino con la desgracia y causa de mi amnesia y de nuevo ahí... ella con su atención y cariño logró que… ¡no, por Dios! ¡Cuánta contradicción hay en mi corazón! Y debo saber cómo controlarme porque si me dejo llevar por la pasión yo…**

Unos ligeros golpes dado en la puerta se escucharon. Y aclarada una garganta se autorizó la entrada. De nuevo era George que iba a informarle…

– **Ha suscitado un pequeño percance en el cierre del día en la sucursal bancaria de la Calle Principal. **

– **Está bien. Vayamos a atenderle.**

Sosteniendo la puerta, el empleado le dio el acceso a su jefe que pasó a su lado frotándose los ojos para nuevamente disimular su inquietante estado de ánimo.

Sin molestarlo más, George volvió a guardar silencio conforme seguía a Albert que no diría palabra alguna respecto al asunto que le tenía tan de mal humor. Tal vez, ya estando en Nueva York, pudiera solucionarlo. Mientras tanto...

**. . .**

Hubo tiempo que en lugares más cómodos había viajado. Sin embargo y gracias a las peripecias sufridas, éstas no daban para más y los asientos que fueron a ocupar estaban en el vagón de tercera clase.

Algo similar Candy padeció en aquella triste noche de separación. Gente ebria, mal encarada, inclusive tahúres, padres mortificados y bebés llorando eran los pasajeros que viajaban a su lado. Sin contar que Gil Flaubert cooperaba en el bullicio.

Una guitarra con cuerdas sueltas era el juguete de un chiquillo vecino. Con la intención de pasar el tiempo, aquel ex custodio inició una plática muy jovial que terminó por entregársele el instrumento musical. Alardeando de ser un excelente músico, Gil puso en práctica sus conocimientos y en efecto, no sólo devolvió las cuerdas a su lugar sino que las afinó entonando una tradicional canción del Oeste, a la cual, la gente se unió haciendo coro y para colmo se llamaba **¡Oh, Susannah! **Aquí un pequeño fragmento…

For I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee

And I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see

Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me

For I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee

Para su desgracia, Terry tuvo que soportar todo aquello. Y por más que su amigo lo invitaba a ser partícipe, el castaño se negaba. Y no porque no supiera la tonada sino porque… en aquel funesto día de su aprehensión también hubo desaparecido su armónica: amuleto de la suerte y que sólo era digna de ser tocada para Candy.

– **Candy…** – se llamó en un pensamiento. **– Apenas he emprendido mi viaje y ya muero por saber el día de mi regreso o por lo menos ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?. – **Su melancólica mirada la posó en el vidrio que tenía enfrente. Y aunque afuera había un hermoso paisaje, no se comparaba con el verde de unos ojos que admiraban a su retoño.

Roderick, sentado sobre el fresco césped y a un lado de su madre, jugaba con Clin y Mina ya que los niños del hogar estaban atendiendo sus correspondientes clases educativas. Una hora todavía les faltaba; entonces Candy para disfrutar de su entrañable Colina de Pony tomó a su cría y allá se dirigieron. Sus visitas ya hacía un buen rato que hubieron partido a sus domicilios, con la clara amenaza de volver a la hora de la cena. Evento que la entusiasmaba al haber pasado un excelente tiempo con la que consideraba parte de su familia. La ausente se estaba echando mucho de menos; pero al tener un pedacito de él, Candy se conformó estirando su mano para jugar uno de sus dedos con un rizo en la cabellera castaña de su hijo.

En eso y abruptamente Mina se levantó aventando a Roderick que cayó de espaldas, golpeando su cabecita contra el duro suelo. Por supuesto, el chiquillo lloró debido al dolor ocasionado; y mientras Candy lo levantaba, al niño sobaba y le hablaba con cariño y a la perra San Bernardo que ladraba escandalosamente, la regañaba. Pero al mirar la dirección que tomaba la gigantesca mascota, la pecosa fijó sus ojos en ello. Por el camino de terracería transitaba un auto que a cierta velocidad se acercaba, dejando atrás una gruesa columna de polvo. Éste, que el viento soplaba, no dejaba distinguir quién se aproximaba hasta que al dar una curva, la rubia pudo ver la insignia de Los Andrey.

Reconocido el prestigioso apellido, Candy se mordió un labio y aguardó en su lugar abrazando a su hijo que era distraído por las ocurrentes monerías de Clin que segundos después vería a la rubia acostarse sobre el pasto y a Roderick puesto en su abdomen. Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera bajado corriendo para ver quién los visitaba. Ahora era diferente, ella era una mujer casada además su esposo no estaba en casa, y si no mal recordaba, a nadie de esa familia le había anunciado su llegada.

Tal vez se estaba portando malagradecida pero a parte del Tío Abuelo Williams y Stear, la pecosa enfermera no recordaba más que malos momentos vividos, principalmente de los temibles hermanos Legan. Así que quién fuera, bienvenido. Ella esperaría hasta que su presencia fuera requerida. Cuando así fue, se notó un gestito de malagana en Candy que a su lado fueron los niños encargados de avisarle que Archie Cornwell la buscaba.

Por supuesto, la señora Grandchester se sorprendió. Y porque "sus hermanitos" le quitaron a Roderick, una madre, confiada del cuidado que le proporcionarían a su crío, solitariamente descendió por la colina a entrevistarse con el joven visitante. Éste que impaciente se mostraba salió a su encuentro. Y a la mitad del camino, de primero momento, toda aquella furia anteriormente presentada, la volcó en muestras de alegría que combinó con un fuerte abrazo y palabras como…

– **¡Por todos los cielos, Candy, por momentos supuse que no volvería a verte!**

– **Sí…** – dijo ella tratando de alejarlo. **– Hola, Archie. A mí también me da gusto verte.**

A su obvio rechazo, el castaño diría… **– ¡Vaya! Sí que has cambiado.**

– **En un determinado momento de nuestra existencia… sí, puede suceder el cambio. **

– **Uno que en lugar de favorecerte, te ha perjudicado.**

– **¿Lo dices por mi extraño comportamiento contigo? **

– **Han sido años que no nos vemos.**

– **Y te he dicho que estoy feliz de verte hoy.**

– **Sin embargo… no lo demuestras.**

– **Bueno, es que la vida no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes?**

– **Así hubiera sido si te hubieses quedado.**

– **No, no lo creo… – **porque al seguir el curso normal de la trama, Eliza, su madre y el propio Neil más problemas le hubieran ocasionado y… bueno, ustedes, como yo, lo sabemos, lo que no… es mi versión.

– **Te conseguí el que regresaras a Chicago. ¡Al hospital!... – **le reprocharon.

– **Lo sé; y te lo agradezco como lo hice en su momento pero…**

– **¡Optaste por largarte con el malnacido de Grandchester!**

– **Archivald, voy a pedirte una cosa; y esa consiste en que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que dices. **

– **Y si no lo hago, ¿me acusarás?**

A su mofa, se indagaría… **– ¿Para esto viniste hasta acá?**

– **Y también para oír de tu boca ¿qué te hizo marchar con él?**

– **Simple: me necesitaba.**

– **¡¿Y acaso nosotros no?!... – **su respuesta lo alteró. Empero Candy no se dejaría amedrentar…

– **¿Nosotros? ¿quiénes?**

– **¡Tus amigos por supuesto! ¡Albert que estaba enfermo! ¡Stear que murió en la guerra! ¡Y Paty que se marchó desecha!**

– **¡¿Dices que Stear murió?!**. – La rubia amiga hubo palidecido de semejante noticia que no se compararía a la impresión de saber…

– **Poco antes de presentarse el tío Abuelo Williams.**

– **¡¿El tío Abuelo Williams está en Chicago?!... **– y si sí, todavía había tiempo de ir a agradecerle todo lo que hubo hecho por ella.

– **Sí. ¿Y sabes quién es? Pues nada menos que aquél al que le diste tu ayuda cuando todos creían que era un espía enviado de Italia.**

– **¡¿Albert?!**

– **El mismo. – **El tono en la voz de Archie había vuelto a normalidad. – **Ahora te das cuenta que tu vida hubiera cambiado. Él le hubiese puesto punto final a las intrigas de Eliza; de Neil. Nada te hubiera faltado, ni el amor que supuestamente sientes por… Terruce.**

– **Te equivocas, Archie. No es supuesto mi amor. Lo amo.**

– **Claro que pudiste llegar a hacerlo durante este tiempo pero…**

– **Mi cariño por él viene desde el colegio. Tú bien lo sabes.**

– **Sí, pero después… él prefirió a otra. Y si lo hizo fue porque…**

– **Estaba obligado. Yo misma contribuí a que se llevara a cabo esa relación.**

– **¿No te pusiste a pensar que otro sentimiento lo ligara a Susana?**

– **¿Qué estás intrigando?**

– **¿Yo? Por supuesto que nada, pero…**

– **Basta, Archivald. Basta, por favor.**

– **¿Por qué, Candy? ¿acaso te da miedo que pudiera ser verdad? ¿que Terruce efectivamente se hubiera interesado en Susana?**

– **No, porque todo lo que dices es mentira. Mi esposo me ama desde…**

– **¡¿Tú qué?!... **– el rostro de Archie cambió rápido de color.

– **¡Ah! ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, pues no sólo me fui con él a sufrir penurias sino que nos casamos.**

– **¡Mientes!**

– **No lo hago. Como tampoco el caer en tu juego de provocaciones.**

– **Está bien, no lo haré más. Sin embargo déjame preguntarte algo… ¿en dónde se casaron?**

– **En Alaska.**

– **Alaska, sí, no tiene mucho que ha pasado ser territorio de Estados Unidos pero no parte de la Unión Norteamericana así que me animo a preguntar… ¿será válido tu matrimonio en el Congreso?**

– **Aunque no lo sea, los lazos que existen entre él y yo, nadie puede romperlos.** – Candy sonrió de la cara estupefacta de aquel joven al que le dijeron… **– Vamos, Archie. No logro entender qué pretendes con todo esto. **

– **¿Es que… no te das cuenta?**

– **¿De qué? ¿de lo que una vez estuviste a punto de confesarme y Annie nos escuchó?**

– **Nada ha cambiado conmigo, Candy. Mis sentimientos por ti se mantienen igual.**

– **Y aunque yo no estuviera casada, Archie, no podría aceptarte pensando que mi amiga, casi una hermana para mí, esté enamorada de ti.**

– **Pero yo no de ella; por eso es que…**

– **La terminaste, lo sé, cuando debiste haber procurado amarla. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque mi corazón lo ocupa otro.**

– **¡Entonces, maldito sea el momento en que se cruzó en tu camino!**

– **En cambio, yo lo bendigo por haberlo hecho.**

– **¡Que ciega estás por ese imbécil!**

– **Y tú... qué obstinado. Y no es grosería pero… será mejor que te marches. Tengo algo importante que hacer… – **dijo Candy, posando Archie sus ojos en el niño que traía en los brazos a otro que llamaba a…

– **¡Mamá!**... – diciendo ésta…

– **Probablemente Estados Unidos no quiera reconocer mi matrimonio, pero mi hijo… no es un error. Buen día, Archie. – **La rubia con su chiquillo en brazos emprendió la retirada, dejando parado a un joven sumamente avergonzado que en cuanto se vio solo también inició su camino hacia el auto estacionado, lo puso en marcha y… se fue.

Por su parte, Candy, al ingresar a su casa y estar frente a sus madres, por alguna razón, con ellas se echó a llorar. Roderick la miraba, sintiendo el cuerpo convulsionado de su madre que luego de disculparse, se retiró a su habitación para pensar en qué hacer. Esperar era lo primero; y lo segundo… pronto lo llevaría a cabo.

Con la ayuda de los chiquillos, y ellos en la parte de atrás, se alistó la carreta que hacia la casa Brighton se dirigía. El papá adoptivo de Annie era el objetivo. Sí; él era su más cercano auxilio. Él la asesoría en la duda que Archie supo bien sembrar. Lo prefería así antes de contarlo a Terry que en Nueva York...

**. . . . .**

Exactamente diez y ocho horas después, se arribó a la gran urbe. La gente que por la Terminal Central se paseaba, trató de evitarse; estando consciente de que, luego de pasados tres años, nadie iba a reconocerle. Pero por si las dudas, Terry, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de su chaqueta y una boina, caminaba en busca de una salida. Tranquilo sí se le veía ignorando todos el nerviosismo que llevaba por dentro y que aumentó mayúsculamente cuando Gil Flaubert solicitó un servicio de taxi para que los llevara al Recinto Federal Número 13 de la ciudad metropolitana y ésta pusiera fin a su dudosa situación. Aunque claro, él hubo optado por pagar el crimen al contar con la vacilación de si era culpable o no y todo por no poder recordar nada de lo que sucedió después de su llegada a la casa de Harry Grant, ese hostigoso, envidioso y bocón compañero de tablas.

Pero la angustia de Terry no iba a terminar al pisar la oficina policial. Oh, no. El encargado de su caso estaba de vacaciones; así que ¿podían retirarse y volver después? La negativa fue rotunda al haberlo cuestionado el brillante de Gil Flaubert que como su compañero, ansioso estaba por gritar su definitiva libertad. Sin embargo ésta última la retuvieron dos días más en una celda de prisión, lamentándose Grandchester de no haber enviado antes un telegrama a Candy que efectivamente ya había calculado el tiempo de llegada al Estado Imperio y noticias no tenía de su esposo que interiormente le pedía no preocuparse porque ya bastante él lo estaba. Y más, de no tener señales de aquel abogado bonachón y pelón que a su llegada, pasadas cincuenta y seis horas después, revisaría con cuidadosa lupa su caso y daría la absolución.

Cuando la escuchó, Terry no hesitó en exclamar su alegría y con el ser más cercano lo celebró. Gil Flaubert correspondió el fuerte abrazo que le dieron; y lo menos que recibió fue el mismo apoyo que él ofreció al escucharse…

– **Usted tendrá que aguardar en su celda… setenta y dos horas más.**

Preguntar ¿por qué? aumentaría la condena; así que Gil la aceptó sin reclamos pidiéndole a Terry irse de ahí y no preocuparse más por él.

– **Aguanté tres años, que no aguante unos días más. Anda, ve y comunícate con Candy. Después dirígete a esta dirección. – **La anotaron en un pedazo de papel. –** Es de mi familia. Ahí tendrás vivienda y comida mientras decides qué hacer.**

– **Lo que sea, te estaré esperando. Y Gil… – **extendió su brazo… **– mil gracias por todo, compañero. De verdad, no sé cómo pagarte tanto. **

– **Me veré bien compensado, cuando lleves a un escenario o a la pantalla, todas las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos. **

– **¿Y quién querrá saber de nuestras penas?**

– **Te juro que habrá quien quiera verlas, principalmente si damos a conocer muchas de las injusticias que se comenten en nuestro sistema penal.**

Terry le sonrió a su amigo; y luego de volver a despedirse buscó apresuradamente la puerta de salida. Estando afuera… ¡qué diferente se veía el cielo neoyorkino! ¡Qué diferente se sentía el aire que le pegaba en el rostro! ¡Era libre, sí, ya lo era! ¡Libre para correr e ir a donde fuera! ¡El Hogar de Pony era lo ideal! Sin embargo… no podía abandonar al hombre que de custodio pasó a ser como un hermano. Así que… una oficina de correos se buscó. Se ingresó en ello e inmediatamente se mandó una nota que pondría muy feliz a la pecosa que por su lado, al consultar al señor Brighton, éste le hubo prometido toda ayuda para el joven Terruce Grandchester que paciente y en su casa esperaría por Gil para llevar a cabo el plan de descubrir al verdadero asesino de aquel reportero que se ideara durante su ausencia.

. . .

**Sorpresa en martes para ti, buena alma, que sigues acompañándome en esta historia versión tipo Lady Graham.**

_Yelitza, Soly, Irene, Pathya, Dulce Lu, Blanca, Liz Carter, Alizzzz G, Viry Queen, Dalia, Angdl, Olga Liz, Amanecer Grandchester, Celia, Zu Castillo, Luisa and Darling Eveling._


	10. Un verdadero amigo

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo IX: Un verdadero amigo**

**. . .**

La dirección que Gil Flaubert le facilitara, hubo llevado a Terry a una comunidad afro-americana. Sus habitantes, unos sentados en los porches de su casa abanicándose el calor y otros en la calle principalmente niños de diferentes edades que jugaban la pelota o cuerdas, dejaron sus actividades para mirar al joven blanco que los visitaba.

Creyendo haber arribado al lugar equivocado, Terry se hubo quedado parado justamente a la mitad de la calle para ver las viviendas. Sin embargo y según la nota dada, esa era la avenida pero no se lograba distinguir el número. Así que, con cordialidad preguntó por ello, aguardando bastantes segundos por una respuesta. No proporcionada, a todos y cada uno fue mirando hasta que un hombre de la tercera edad, cabellos sumamente blancos, desdentado y que se paraba detrás del mosquitero de una puerta, con su dedo índice le indicó acercarse.

Muchos ojos de color oscuro siguieron el trayecto de Grandchester que primero subiría unos breves peldaños antes de preguntar… **– ¿La Familia Flaubert?**

Con el apellido nombrado, se acercaron algunos curiosos. Y los más pequeños pasaron a su lado para ingresar a la casa y quedarse a lado del hombre mayor que quiso saber… **– ¿Quién nos busca?**

– **Mucho gusto… **– dijo Terry. **– Soy amigo de Gil. Gil Flaubert. Él…**

– **¡¿Gil ha dicho?!... **– se escuchó la voz de una hermosa mulata mujer.

– **Sí.**

– **¿Y usted de dónde le conoce?... – **preguntó de nuevo el anciano.

– **Bueno… fuimos compañeros. Yo…**

– **¡¿Dónde está ahora?!... – **se oyó desesperante angustia en la cuestión.

– **A pocos minutos de aquí.**

– **¿Y por qué no vino?. **– La hostilidad ronca provino de un hombre muy alto y fornido que se paró a un costado del visitante.

– **Él…** – Terry pasó saliva.

– **¡¿Será que está muerto?!... – **se hubo cuestionado al punto del llanto.

– **¡No, no! Él está muy bien.**

– **¿Y qué podemos hacer por usted, jovencito?. **– Lo miraban con tal escudriñamiento que aumentaron los nervios del castaño que informó…

– **Él… me dijo que viniera aquí… con su familia.**

– **Eres blanco… – **apuntó el hostil.

– **Sí, lo sé.**

– **Y los blancos no quieren a los negros ni nosotros a ellos. – **Para amedrentarlo se le acercaron tanto que Terry titubeó…

– **Bueno…**

– **Pero si Gil te mandó, es que eres persona de confianza. – **Aquel hombretón, mostrando una muy blanca dentadura, sonrió burlándose también de una transpiración conseguida.

– **Me imagino que sí. **

– **Entonces está bien. Puedes pasar.** – Grandchester respiró tranquilo al extendérsele la invitación.

Los anfitriones le abrieron la puerta de su casa; y en el interior de ésta… **– ¿Gusta un poco de limonada? El calor está tremendo.**

– **Sí.** – Terry aceptó la bebida y también el asiento que se le ofrecía. Sin embargo a la silla que pretendió dirigirse fue rápidamente ocupada por una muy simpática niña de trencitas que le sonrió. Él devolvió aquel gesto y buscó el disponible sofá. Pero antes de llegar ahí, un niño muy parecido a su amigo le había ganado y también el sinvergüenza le regaló una sonrisa no quedándole al castaño más que… mostrarse gentil. No obstante, alguien le puso un alto a aquellas travesuras. Y nalgueándose primero y con fuerza la retaguardia del chiquillo, éste fue quitado toscamente del mullido lugar para darlo al recién llegado.

Por supuesto el incidente le hizo sentir incomodidad y mayormente al oír llorar al pequeño que a su mamá corrió para quejarse. Empero ella lo reprendió aún más; y a la parte de arriba lo mandó. Terry miraba la dirección tomada, y sintió deseos de ir a disculparse con él que únicamente bromeaba como los mayores lo hubieron hecho con su persona que de nuevo era cuestionada.

El dónde y cómo se conocieron ya se sabe que fue en la cárcel. El qué los hubo llevado allá y el rol que cada uno fungía también se conoce como algunas aventuras que vivieron. Lo que no se había contado a grandes rasgos y Terry lo diría… sería la forma en que consiguieron su liberación.

_La vía del tren había llegado a su fin, y por lo mismo su inauguración. Al siguiente día del evento, el jefe de la construcción los mandó llamar para entregarles sus reportes que indicaban las horas de condena cumplidas y por cumplir._

– _**Hasta aquí termina mi cargo.**_

– _**Pero todavía nos falta trabajo por hacer.**_

– _**Ese yo ya no lo tengo. Sin embargo… marchen hacia el Norte hasta encontrarse con el Río Yukón. Éste les llevará al Este que es una zona de minas. Alaska pudiera contar con ricos y diferentes minerales pero hay una expedición que continúa con la búsqueda de oro. En el camino pudieran toparse con gente que va para allá.**_

– _**Pero… ¿no iremos a tener a problemas?**_

– _**Se ha hallado el dorado metal en el Río Klondike. Todos tienen derecho a conseguirlo.**_

– _**Sí, claro; pero resulta que nosotros no vamos para hacernos ricos sino…**_

– _**Está bien. Voy a darles una carta para que la entreguen al más alto mandatario y sepa la función que llevan.**_

_Satisfechos con la resolución, Terry y Gil aguardaron por la misiva. Ya con ella en sus manos, se dirigieron a sus viviendas para empacar sus pertenencias y comenzar la caminata. De esta partida, el castaño lo comentó con la rubia que ya contaba con algunos meses de gestación. De momentos sí preocupó esa condición de ella pero, con la misma gente que habían convivido y a cambio de algunas cosas, se negoció un transporte. Tanto el trineo como el blanco alce que lo jalaba, ya se veían algo viejos; y su comodidad, Candy casi no la disfrutaba porque prefería muchas veces caminar a lado de su esposo que interiormente se recriminaba por haberle hecho eso. _

_Por supuesto la pecosa lo veía en su rostro congojado; y con abrazos, besos, y te amos lo hacía serenar, así como el asegurarle que caminar era el mejor ejercicio para su estado. Y sino lograba convencerlo, la mano de Terry era colocada en el vientre de Candy para que sintiera que su bebé sí estaba de acuerdo con ella y que ninguna lata les daría a sus padres. Y efectivamente, nunca se presentó alguna complicación durante el viaje, ni siquiera cuando llegó el día del alumbramiento que de sufrible… tuvo lo normal sorprendiendo que Gil Flaubert se hiciera cargo del arribo del pequeño de nuestros amigos ya que..._

_Luego de haber caminado, navegado y vuelto a caminar por días, se llegó a la ciudad de Dawson en Canadá. Para ese tiempo, la nieve cubría gran parte de las cabañas que había en ese lugar. A la más grande por donde gente entraba y salida, se dirigieron preguntando por el que estaba a cargo. Porque los segundos eran valiosos para todos, ninguno prestaba atención a lo que se preguntaba hasta que… un hombre de buen porte, bigote, abrigo largo negro y sombrero que llevaba tiempo mirándolos a cierta distancia, de un silbido los llamó. _

_Yendo a él, se quiso saber. __**– ¿El Señor Dawson?**_

– _**El mismo.**_

– _**Nos han enviado de Fairbanks.**__ – Se le entregó un documento que se vaciló en ser tomado porque la codicia se interesaba más en saber…_

– _**¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?**_

– _**A trabajar por supuesto.**_

– _**¿Es su mujer?**_

– _**Sí…**__ – respondió Terry demostrando protección por su esposa._

– _**Pagará lo que consuma.**_

– _**Por supuesto.**_

– _**¿Y cómo lo hará si este pedazo de tierra yo ya la compré? Y todo lo que se saque de la mina, es completamente mío.**_

– _**Si se dignara a leer la carta, se dará por enterado que lo que en sí buscamos es… nuestra libertad.**_

_La arrogancia con que hablaron y le presentaron el documento, llamó la atención del hombre que sonrió aceptando lo ofrecido. Ya informado preguntó…_

– _**¿Ella también es una criminal?**_

– _**Sí...**__ – ganó a decir Candy; y volvió a mentir... __**– pero yo ya cumplí mi condena. ¿Puedo contribuir a que la de mi esposo reduzca?**_

– _**¡Por supuesto que no!**__... – dijo Terry. Y con una actitud sumisa pidió… __**– Necesitamos trabajar para que sí, nuestras horas se paguen. No queremos su oro ni su dinero, sólo que nos permita estar aquí para poder nosotros cumplir.**_

– _**Tampoco me crea un negrero, jovencito. se les pagará un jornal. No será demasiado, pero sí les ayudará a sobrevivir. En aquella parte…**__ – detrás de la cabaña más grande… __**– pueden instalarse. Su mujer mientras se alivia puede ayudar en algo en la cocina. ¡Tripa!... **__– gritó el encargado. Y un hombre delgadísimo y de despeinada melena pelirroja se acercó para oír. __**– Te encargarás de indicarles lo que deben hacer. **_

– _**Sí, jefe… –**__ Contestó el flaquito que muy cordial se mostraría con la embarazada que le preguntó al mostrarles un camino que emprendieron... __**– Ya pronto llegará, ¿verdad?**_

– _**Sí… – **__sonrió Candy tocándose su bien abrigado y abultado vientre._

– _**Mi esposa también está en una situación similar. Ella es hija de la encargada de la comida que le va a parecer algo gruñona, pero tiene buen corazón mi suegra. Les parece extraño, ¿cierto?... **__– miró a los jóvenes… __**– es que si no me expreso bien de ella, corro el peligro de que me mate, ya sea envenenado o a golpes porque ¡ya verán qué brazo de mujer!**_

_Gil Flaubert rió con el comentario; pero los tres, a unos cuantos pasos más, lo comprobaron, tanto su mal carácter, su robustez y también candidez. Empero como esta última era muy difícil de verla, Terry no estaba seguro de dejar a su esposa con aquél controversial ser. No obstante debía confiar porque, luego de ser presentada Candy con otras mujeres, éstas además de darle una cálida bienvenida, la colocaron en una silla frente a la mesa para que comenzara su trabajo pelando patatas._

_Una mirada por parte de White le indicó a Grandchester que tanto ella como su hijo estarían en buenas manos. Ya notado así, Tripa llevó a los nuevos trabajadores hasta la tenebrosa mina, donde a la entrada…_

– _**Tú…**__ – Gil Flaubert… __**– te quedarás con el Oso.**__ – ¿Vale explicar por qué así lo llamaban? Bueno, porque además de grandote, era sumamente velludo y al ordenar… era gruñido lo que salía de su boca no palabras._

_Y aunque ya nada podía espantarles, separarse creo no lo tenían pensado; y entre los amigos se miraron deseándose suerte. Terry la encontró al ser presentado con un bien parecido joven minero de veinte años, los que pronto él cumpliría; y que por su apariencia… _

– _**Dawson es mi padre. Pero él me ha dicho que si quiero heredarlo, debo desquitarlo primero. Claro que eso no me importa. Me gusta la ingeniería, y mucho más conocer lo que hay en el subsuelo. Ven, voy a mostrarte lo que he descubierto. **__– No se sabía si era debido a la edad, pero una confianza entre ellos dos rápido brotó, lo mismo que compañerismo y comprensión porque, luego de haber ido con el joven ingeniero, éste le preguntó algunas cosas; y al saberse que Terry no iba solo… __**– Entonces, vete. Instala a tu esposa y mañana temprano nos vemos a la entrada porque hay que ir más al fondo de esta cueva.**_

_Con la autorización, el castaño no hesitó; fue por sus cosas y a ver el lugar que le habían proporcionado. Bueno del todo no era; pero todavía había suficientes horas de claridad para arreglar los agujeros en el techo, sacudir por dentro, armar una cama, tapizar con lo que encontrara las paredes, ir por leños y construir una pequeña chimenea que pronto daba calor a ese diminuto hogar._

_A Candy le encantó cuando, finalizadas sus labores, Terry hubo ido por ella para mostrársela._

– _**Sé que no es suficiente para ti pero… **_

– _**¡¿Estás loco?! Tú lo hiciste; y para mí es más bello que un palacio. ¡Gracias, Terry!... – **__Un beso muy amoroso la rubia le dio a su esposo que agregado a su esfuerzo se le sirvió la cena que tuvo muy buen sabor. Luego y porque cansados estaban, el joven matrimonio se fue a descansar para estar listos a las cinco de la mañana, hora en que una alarma sonaba levantando a todos e indicaba que el día de trabajo pronto comenzaba._

_Grupos de hombres fueron conglomerándose en un patio. Gil Flaubert que hubo dormido con el resto de los trabajadores aparecía todavía adormitado cuando vio a sus amigos. A ellos corrió para saludarles y compartir sus posiciones de trabajo. _

_Saber que Terry iría hacia el centro de la tierra, cubrió de miedo a Candy; pero él le aseguró poner todo su cuidado para volver con bien. Además Gil les recordó que para eso estaba: para estar al pendiente ya fuera del castaño o de su esposa que pronto daría la sorpresa._

_Sus quehaceres en la cocina no eran tan severos; sería porque la hija de la cocinera, la esposa de aquel hombre apodado "Tripa", también estaba a días de dar a luz. Pero a diferencia de Candy, la jovencita llamada Betty, se le veía mal así como hinchazón por todos lados. _

_La rubia que conocimientos médicos tenía, trataba de prevenirles; pero aquellas mujeres que nunca en su vida visitaron hospitales ni frecuentaron doctores o enfermeras, le ponían poco caso a lo que decía nuestra amiga, al contrario, unas presumían que por sí solas habían tenido sus hijos, y otras que no lograron a ser madres, eran expertas parteras. Bueno, una cosa era una cosa y otra cosa otra, pero para ella, la vida de la chica estaba en peligro y nadie, inclusive la madre, quería verlo hasta que..._

_Eran las once de la noche. Candy no podía dormir porque era hora de que Terry no regresaba de la mina. Por supuesto estaba muy nerviosa y la cama no la tranquilizaba, así que envuelta en su abrigo, salió de su casita mirando en dirección de la mina. A unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. Una puerta a su costado también se abría y por ella salía el señor Dawson fumando un gran puro. Él también estaba inquieto. La expedición de su hijo no había vuelto; y aunque codicioso era, amaba a su hijo y temía que algo malo le pasara._

_La presencia de la rubia llamó su atención. __**– No llegan, ¿verdad?**_

– _**No.**_

– _**No se preocupe. Están bien.**_

– _**Sí, también lo creo. Sólo que…**_

– _**¿Cuándo es el día?**_

– _**Pronto.**_

– _**Entonces, ya debería ir en dirección al doctor. Su clínica está a pocas millas de aquí.**_

– _**¿Señor Dawson, no sería mejor traerlo?**_

– _**No quiere.**_

– _**¿De verdad?**_

– _**Sí. Dice que no hay modo para trasladarse.**_

– _**¡Vaya! ¿Y se dice médico?**_

– _**Hay algunos, señora, que sólo quieren dinero y reputación. Si ve que la gente puede proporcionárselo la atiende y si no…**_

– _**¿Ha intentado solicitar a alguien más?**_

– _**Sí, pero no duran.**_

– _**Yo sé algo de medicina. Bueno, soy enfermera titulada; y hace días estoy viendo mal a la esposa del señor Tripa.**_

– _**¿Lo ha comentado?**_

– _**Sólo he hecho observaciones pero no prestan caso.**_

– _**¿De dónde vienen?**_

– _**De… Chicago.**_

– _**¿Su esposo también?**_

– _**Sí.**_

– _**Mi hijo me ha dicho que Terry cuenta con bastantes conocimientos de estudio. ¿Cómo es que sea un criminal?**_

– _**Bueno…**_

– _**¡Patrón! ¡patrón!**__... – gritos comenzaron a oírse. Y al verse la humanidad de Tripa, éste dijo desesperado… __**– ¡Patrón, mi Betty se muere! ¡Ella y mi hijo se mueren!**_

_El señor Dawson fue a encontrarse con su trabajador que de rodillas había caído. Pero después de levantarle, consolarle y pedirle lo llevara a su casa, se recordó un dato dado; entonces el jefe se giró hacia Candy para pedirle su colaboración. Sin embargo…_

_Ella yacía parada en su lugar. Los nervios que sentía por la ausencia de Terry más se alteraron con la desgracia vecina. Y hubiese querido ir para ayudar cuando de pronto, un líquido muy caliente comenzó a correr por sus piernas y a mojar la nieve._

_Espantada, Candy miraba como se iba formando el charco a sus pies poniendo al jefe en tamaño apuro. No obstante… __**– No se preocupe por mí. Vaya con ellos, le necesitan más. **_

– _**Pero usted.**_

– _**Sólo… llámele a Gil Flaubert. – **__El amigo no tardó en aparecer, porque los llamados de Tripa hubo levantado a todo el vecindario._

– _**¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿dónde está Terry?**_

– _**No ha llegado; y su hijo… ya quiere hacerlo.**_

– _**¿Estás segura?**_

– _**He reventado la fuente.**_

– _**Bien**__… – dijo Gil de lo más tranquilo. __**– ¿Puedes caminar?...**__ – Candy asintió y dio los primeros cinco pasos porque al sexto, se quejó doblándose de un dolor. Y apenas éste pasaba y se retomaba el andar cuando llegó otro más fuerte. A su señal, Gil Flaubert la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó adentro para acomodarla en su cama y… __**– Agua, necesitaremos agua.**_

– _**En el fogón de la chimenea… **__– allá se miró.__** – La olla contiene el agua para el baño de Terry. **_

– _**Bueno, pues hoy te aguantarás y tendrás que dormir con un cochinón porque yo… voy a ocuparla para tu hijo. – **__Cada vez más adolorida, Candy rió de las ocurrencias de su amigo que seguía diciendo… __**– No te preocupes, Candy. Todo saldrá bien.**_

– _**¿Cómo es que sabes de esto?. – **__La "o" se alargó por segundos. Y ya pasada la contracción se respondió… _

– _**Mi madre; pero cuando no había quien le ayudara, cargaba con alguno de nosotros. Ahora… con tu permiso yo… – **__Las manos del hombre la pusieron en posición y se colaron por debajo de las prendas. Ya lista, él dijo… __**– Va a doler; pero pronto tendrás a tu hijo en brazos.**__ – Candy hizo un sí con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer su labor de parto. _

_Terry iba llegando al campamento, cuando un último grito se mezcló con el llanto de un bebé. Según él, para sustos ya estaba preparado su corazón. Pero al oír llantos de gente mayor, se espantó y más de saber… el luto que embargaba a una familia. Un bebé y una mujer habían muerto. El chiquito estando en el vientre de su madre. Ésta por haber tenido muy alta la presión._

_A dar su pésame, el castaño estaba dispuesto a ir como lo hacían sus compañeros; pero el jefe lo vio, indicándole irse rápidamente a su casa. _

_Sin preguntar por qué Terry obedeció acelerando sus pasos. El corazón ya le latía desbocadamente; y a punto estuvo de detenerse al ver el escenario que encontró al abrir la puerta._

_Gil Flaubert, luego de limpiar al pequeño y envolverlo en mantas limpias, lo entregaba a los brazos de su madre que lucía rebosante de felicidad y también bastante sudada y un poco de rubor en las mejillas debido esfuerzo._

– _**¡Mira, Terry! ¡Qué hermoso pedacito de cielo, Dios nos ha regalado!... – **__se le hubo dicho y mostrado en el momento de percibirse su presencia. Una que permanecía estáticamente anonadada; y que sería desencantada por su amigo al ir a su lado para abrazarlo y felicitarlo._

_Terry apenas correspondió al afecto de Gil porque sus ojos estaban puestos en el bultito que Candy sostenía, miraba y decía... __**– Qué malo padre te ha tocado, mi amor. Mira que no volar a ti que mueres por conocerle, ¿verdad?**_

_Las palabras de la rubia dieron en el justo blanco; y en dos zancadas el castaño llegó hasta al pie de la cama, no entendiendo por qué demonios no podía abrir la boca. Sí, sí lo sabía. Se debía a la emoción que lo tenía completamente embargado y le estaba impidiendo gritar de la alegría, esa que no podía exclamar porque… _

_Al recordar el dolor que afuera había, Terry cayó de rodillas y se abrazó del regazo de su mujer, la cual y junto a su amigo, oyeron llorar diciendo… __**– Sé que hay un Dios; y hoy a ti te agradezco por la salud de mi esposa y de este hijo que me has dado cuando otros… **_

– _**Terry…**__ – Candy estiró su mano para acariciarle la cabeza y luego su espalda que se convulsionaba con sus palabras..._

– _**¡Te amo, Pecosa; y te juro que moriría en el instante de saberte perdida!**_

– _**¿Y te atreverías a hacerlo sabiendo que tenemos un hijo? Míralo, cariño. Mira que bello es. – **__El futuro Roderick tuvo que aguardar otros instantes a ser presentado con su padre en lo que éste se serenaba y limpiaba las lágrimas. _

_Con un mejor aspecto y disculpada la flaqueza anteriormente demostrada, Terry se enderezó para ver finalmente a su hijo, del que dijo con gesto maravillado… __**– ¿Esto lo hice yo?**_

– _**Y si quieres también puedes darme un poquito de crédito… pero sí, amor. Es tuyo.**_

– _**Nuestro… – **__el castaño se dispuso a cargar a su bebé._

– _**Y te aseguro que nos amará con virtudes y defectos.**_

– _**Candy… – **__Terry la miró. Breves segundos lo hizo; y marcado el siguiente se inclinó hacia el rostro de su esposa que le sonreía__**. – Te amo.**_

– _**Yo también. – **__La rubia suspiró cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del beso que llevaba una descarga de promesas, fidelidad, respeto y veneración._

_**Mi corazón no se equivocó. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que ya te quería. Y aunque hubo un momento en mi vida que me hizo pensar que no era diferente a otros hombres, el destino corrigió su falla y te devolvió a mí. Lo hizo, para que yo no vuelva a dejarte. Nunca lo haré, Pecosa. Nunca volveré a fallarte, pero sí a pagarte todos y cada uno de los instantes de felicidad que hasta este día me has dado. Voy a trabajar de sol a sol; y después sólo me dedicaré a amarte.**_

_. . ._

_El campamento completo se reunió para acompañar a los compañeros en su pena. Y de los miembros de la Familia Grandchester, sólo Terry estaría con ellos, comprendiéndose bien la convalecencia de la señora que esa misma noche que dio a luz fue visitada por el dueño de la mina y su hijo que un gran obsequio les hizo a nuestros amigos._

_Ropita, colchas de buena calidad y casi de todo lo que un recién nacido requiere. Además de… _

– _**Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que lo llamaran Roderick.**_

– _**¿Roderick?... – **__re cuestionó una sorprendida Candy que sería informada por Terry…_

– _**Sí; así se llama él.**_

– _**Roderick Grandchester, sí, suena bien… – **__aceptó la pecosa._

– _**Bueno, entonces el próximo domingo en misa lo bautizaremos ¿qué les parece?**_

– _**No quisiera que gastaran por nosotros. Además, Tripa…**_

– _**Lo entenderá, se los aseguro… **__– dijo el señor Dawson que no escatimó en gastos para la celebración, lo mismo que para el sepelio de Betty que se recordaría con cariño, mismo que volcarían en el pequeño Grandchester y también en su madre porque, en otra plática sostenida… _

– _**Candy, ¿te harías cargo de un hospital?**_

– _**¿Aquí?**_

– _**Por supuesto.**_

– _**¡Sí! Sí podría hacerlo.**_

– _**Bien. Entonces haz una lista de lo que pudieras necesitar mientras se construye la clínica. La muerte no anuncia su llegada ¿sabes? pero por lo menos hay que estar precavidos. – **__Esa reflexión se había hecho por Betty y su bebé; y gracias a ellos, Candy se vio favorecida. Amaba su profesión, y muy contenta estaba de regresar a practicarla._

_También con Terry todo marchaba bien. Su amistad con el joven Jefe Dawson aumentaba aunque no se comparaba con la de Gil Flaubert que adoraba a su hijo y que muchas veces se hizo cargo de él para que la pareja, en ratitos de descanso, se dedicara un momento a solas._

_Así fueron transcurriendo los días, las semanas, los meses, dos años. Y dentro de ellos se suscitaron los accidentes menores y los grandes berrinches de frustración de no obtenerse lo que se buscaba, cuando un día…_

– _**Papá piensa abandonar la búsqueda. Ya ha perdido más que lo que hemos sacado.**_

– _**¿Tendríamos que irnos?**_

– _**Seguramente pero… quiero hacer un último esfuerzo.**_

– _**Di cómo.**_

– _**Los túneles "efe" y "ge" están cerrados.**_

– _**Lo están porque se encontró gas. **_

– _**Sí; pero presiento que ahí está el oro.**_

– _**Rod.**_

– _**No te estoy pidiendo que vengas, Terry. Entiendo que tienes familia…**_

– _**Es demasiado peligroso lo que pretendes hacer.**_

– _**Si pienso en el miedo, miedo tendré.**_

– _**¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?**_

– _**Hoy mismo.**_

– _**¿No regresaríamos con el grupo?**_

– _**No. – **__Segundos se pensó la situación, además no daría tiempo de subir para avisarle por lo menos a Gil y éste informara a Candy. Pidiéndole telepáticamente no alarmarse si notaba su ausencia, el castaño dijo…_

– _**Está bien. Me quedo contigo. – **__Entonces, llegado el momento, Terry se quedaría por algún lado escondido mientras que el joven Dawson, con la ayuda de un elevador, subiría a la gente que creyendo que alguien se había rezagado, lo vieron bajar nuevamente._

_Con equipo de trabajo y bien protegidos los jóvenes se dirigieron al área indicada. Ya dos horas estaban ahí cuando sus ausencias comenzaron a alarmar tanto a una esposa como a un padre que en el patio se enteraba..._

– _**¿Dicen que bajó por alguien más?**_

– _**Sí.**_

– _**Llamen a todos.**_

_Cuando así lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta que los únicos faltantes eran el ingeniero y Terry. Y al regresar un grupo a su área de trabajo…_

– _**No están.**__ – se reportó tiempo después._

– _**Formen una brigada. Iremos a buscarles… – **__repartiéndose grupitos para revisar todos y cada uno de los túneles que tenía la mina. Pero al encontrarse que los túneles "efe" y "ge" estaban abiertos… ningún valiente quiso arriesgarse a entrar. Gil Flaubert y el Señor Dawson que eran los interesados, lo hicieron aunque no con el debido cuidado._

_Alumbrándose con sus cascos, amigo y padre ingresaban lentamente percibiéndose cada vez más el olor a gas. Unos metros lo había recorrido cuando de pronto… _

– _**¡Cuidado!...**__ – se gritó y se oyó que caían cuerpos a tierra, también el ruido que provenía de la pared derecha. Era el de una fuga mortal; y porque ellos eran los menos protegidos, Terry los socorrió y al más afectado ayudó a salir, siguiéndolo Gil que trastabillaba y tosía debido a la asfixia de la que estaba siendo víctima._

_Al estar afuera de la mina, y porque el señor Dawson se encontraba vivo pero inconsciente, lo pusieron en la tierra para rescatar a Flaubert que parecía estarse ahogando con el aire que le pegaba en el rostro._

_Terry quitó su máscara para ponerla sobre la nariz de su amigo y hacerlo inhalar. Varios minutos así estuvieron hasta que Gil indicó sentirse mejor, también el dueño de la mina ya tosía reaccionando y preguntando por su hijo._

– _**Él está bien.**_

– _**¡No mientas!**_

– _**No lo hago, señor.**_

– _**Entonces ¿dónde está?.**__ – Frente a una gruesa capa amarillenta de la cual se mantenía picando para mostrar el metal encontrado._

– **Cuando Roderick Dawson se enteró de lo sucedido, se llenó de duros remordimientos, recriminándose que debido a su necedad pudo haber perdido a su padre, para quien supuestamente había arriesgado la vida propia y la ajena con tal de darle lo que los había llevado a aquellas tierras. El haber salvado la vida del Señor Dawson cumplió nuestra condena. Ya no hubo necesidad de trabajar un día más. Nuestras horas estaban cumplidas y con ello obteníamos nuestra libertad. Cuando mi familia lo supo, saltó feliz e inmediatamente nos dedicamos a empacar para regresar a casa. Gil y yo todavía teníamos el pendiente de reportarnos. Lo hicimos, yo he sido absuelto de mi cargo pero él… no sé porqué tuvo que quedarse unas horas más.**

Éstas se pasarían rápido. Y Terry, que fue colocado precisamente en la habitación de su amigo luego de haber contado su relato, aguardaba por él.

El encierro del que fue presa había sido necesario al estar en vecindario enemigo. Según sus anfitriones todavía había mucha gente de color que se mantenía resentida con la blanca. Así que para no causar problemas, el castaño se enclaustró en su aposento, pero en sí, le ayudó a pensar lo que haría. Primero, celebrar la llegada de Gil Flaubert; y ya que decenas y decenas de familiares, amigos y conocidos pasaron por aquella casa que preparó comida y bebidas para todos, los dos amigos se sentaron en un apartado rincón para hablar a solas.

– **¿Y bien? ¿qué resolviste?**

– **Quisiera decírtelo conforme lo ponga en práctica.**

– **Me parece bien. ¿Tienes dinero?**

– **Uh sí. ¿No viste las montañas de oro que descargaron del tren que nos trajo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y no creo que mis pertenencias que dejé en el departamento que ocupé cuando era actor, todavía existan.**

– **Bueno, eso no es problema.** – Gil se puso de pie indicando… **– Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.**

A seguir a su amigo, Terry se dispuso. La sala que ocupaban tres de sus familiares la cruzaron para ir a la parte de arriba. No era la habitación de Gil sino la recámara de su hijo. Sí, aquél chiquillo juguetón y nalgueado lo era. Y mucho se iba a enojar al hallar un destripado ganso de peluche.

Los ojos del castaño no podían creer lo que de ahí sacaron y a su mano fueron a poner: una bolsita de piel negra de la que se quiso saber…

– **¿Qué es esto?**

– **Ábrelo con confianza. – **Gil se encargó de ir a la puerta para ver que nadie estuviera cerca mientras que Terry acataba la orden exclamando con sorpresa al descubrir…

– **¡¿Dónde los conseguiste?!**

– **De la mina.**

– **No es verdad. Allá… ni cuando se tragaban las pepitas se salvaban.**

– **Uy qué asco al evacuarlas, ¿verdad?**

– **¡Gil!**

– **Está bien, Terry. Te diré la verdad. A lo contrario de ti, yo sí fui culpable de mi delito. Yo sí soy… un vil ladrón. ¿Recuerdas por qué caí en la cárcel?**

– **La joyería en la que trabajabas.**

– **Sí. Cuatro compañeros y yo sabíamos que eso**… – lo que se sostenía… **– y más llegaría. No les avisé cuándo y me adelanté. Eso pude sacar; quise obtener más pero aquellos sabuesos me olieron y me tendieron la trampa. Así que… como ya están bien pagados… ahora son tuyos.**

– **¡¿Qué?!... – **se expresó con espantoso asombro.

– **Úsalos. Sácales provecho.**

– **No… no podría hacerlo.** – Terry pretendió devolver la bolsita negra.

– **¿Por qué? ¿Por escrúpulos tontos?**

– **No, porque son tuyos.**

– **Y porque lo son… es que te los ofrezco.**

– **Pero…**

– **No sólo a Dawson le salvaste la vida, sino también la mía, Terry. – **Éste dudaba tanta belleza...

– **¿Estás seguro?**

– **¡Claro!**

– **Pero los tendrán reportados.**

– **No, porque también son robados. Y se dice que ladrón que roba a ladrón…**

– **Te juro que yo ya no quiero volver a la prisión.**

– **No lo harás. Sé de un lugar donde podrás cambiarlos. Yo ya tenía el contacto.**

– **Entonces si es así… Gil, te doy mi palabra que voy a devolverte todo lo que se pudiera sacar de aquí… – **lo mostró.

– **Lo sé, Terry, lo sé. Ahora descansemos porque mañana hay mucho qué hacer. Sigue en mi habitación. Yo me quedaré con mi hijo. ¿Viste que crecido está? **

– **Y muy inteligente.**

– **Sí, lástima que no lo haya heredado de su padre. En fin, buenas noches, amigo, y trata de soñar lindo. **– ¿Con semejantes diamantitos por admirar? Se ignoraba que fueran a hacerlo.

Y en efecto, Terry tardaría en conciliar el sueño por estar mirando su "obsequio". Desde chiquitos, medianos y uno que otro de más tamaño era el contenido de la bolsa. Y acostado sobre su cama, Grandchester sostenía uno de éstos últimos entre pulgar e índice.

Con la brillantes del diamante, la imaginación se le desbordaba y mayúsculamente al verlo sobre la montura de un anillo y en el dedo anular de su pecosa que ya se reían de la cara que pondría cuando se le terminara de contar lo sucedido ese día, porque lo que pasara al día siguiente…

Era tanta la angustia por tener dinero, vestirse decentemente y comenzar su plan, que Terry no probó alimento, aguardando por Gil que se chupaba hasta los dedos del desayuno que su mujer le hubo preparado.

Limpiándole ella las comisuras de los labios, Flaubert se despidió yendo él a abrir la puerta por la que salió Grandchester que escuchaba cuando decían… **– No me esperen temprano.** – Sí, porque no se sabía qué tanto tiempo les iba a tomar el asunto que traían en manos.

El ver a dos hombres de diferentes razas era extraño. Y aunque la noche pasada Terry había sido presentado como más que un buen amigo, las miradas todavía seguían puestas en él conforme andaban por la calle en busca de otra. Por ésta pasó un transporte que abordaron. La dirección que se entregó fue el Bajo Manhattan. Y llevaban minutos de camino hacia allá cuando Terry dijo… **– ¡Espere! **

Gil quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasa, mi amigo?**

– **No estoy seguro pero… me pareció ver a alguien conocido.**

– **¿Ah, si?...** – los dos bajaron del vehículo… **– ¿dónde se ha metido?**

– **En el banco. – **Y mientras uno pagaba el servicio, el otro ya se dirigía al establecimiento monetario.

Terry dudaba que se tratara de aquel vagabundo que conociera en Londres. Pero el hombre que acababa de ver, le era muy parecido y además muy bien vestido. Bueno, ya había hecho a su amigo liberar el transporte, así que para salir de dudas ingresaron a la sucursal que llevaba por nombre…

– **Andrey.**

– **Sí…** – dijo Gil… **– Así se llama este banco. Yo pretendí trabajar aquí pero no me aceptaron. ¿Adivinarían que me robaría su dinero?**

– **No lo sé**… – respondió Terry tratando de revisar el lugar. Empero al no distinguir la figura del rubio se acercó a una secretaria. **– Disculpe, señorita. Acaba de entrar un hombre. ¿Sabe quién es?**

– **¿Quién es usted?**

– **Es que… sí es quien yo pienso que es… soy su amigo. Lo conozco por… Albert.**

– **Tal vez la persona que vio sea el señor Williams Albert Andrey. El magnate bancario.**

– **¡Fiuu!**... – exclamó Gil. Y Terry se arriesgaría a preguntar…

– **¿Podría verle?**

– **¿Quién es usted?**

Al castaño le estaba dando miedo dar su nombre pero lo dijo… **– Terruce… Terruce Grandchester.**

– **Permítame un segundo.** – La empleada se marchó dejando a los amigos que intrigarían…

– **Si resulta que lo conoces, ya tienes donde cambiar los diamantes.**

– **Sí, claro.**

– **No te veo muy animado.**

– **Bueno, lo que pasa es que… él podría ser el padre adoptivo de Candy.**

– **Y como tal ¿crees que vaya a reclamarte el hecho de que su hija se haya fugado contigo?**

– **No lo sé, Gil.**

– **Pues si te sirve, yo soy testigo de que no la forzaste.**

– **Gracias, amigo. – **Los dos guardaron silencio al ver a la secretaria.

– **Dice que le dé unos momentos.**

– **Está bien.**

– **Pasen a la sala de espera… – **se les apuntó; y allá Gil y Terry se dirigieron esperanzados de ser atendidos. Sin embargo los segundos pasaron, los minutos también; y ya a casi una hora de aguardar…

– **¿Señorita?.** – Gil Flaubert fue a preguntar… **– ¿el Señor Andrey nos recibirá?**

Fue grosera al decir… **– El Señor Andrey es una persona muy ocupada. Y si no tiene cita con él…**

– **En ese caso**… – Terry que se acercó, diría… **– no lo molestamos más**… – comprendiendo el buen entendedor sin necesidad de palabras.

Y a una puerta se dirigieron cuando al arribar se gritó… **– ¡Señor Grandchester!.** – Éste por educación atendió para oír… **– Dice que puede pasar.**

Sin saber por qué Terry miró una dirección; y en ella estaba la figura de su amigo que también lo observaba. Pero se diría… **– Quizá en otra ocasión. Gracias de todos modos, señorita.** – Y nuestro orgulloso personaje se marchó de aquel lugar. ¿Para volver después? Se dudaba al comprender que ya no había una amistad.

**. . .**

**Gracias por tu presencia, querida amiga-lectora…**

_Soly, Florentina, Pau Ardley, Bere, Irene, Veronique, Blanca, Angdl, Alizzzz G, Eva Grandchester, Dulce Lu, Amanecer Grandchester, Carito, Zu Castillo, Pathya, Celia, Liz Carter, Iris Adriana, OMG, Darling Eveling, Tatiana, Olga Liz, Vero, SolecitoC, Yelitza y… Viry Queen ¿dónde estás?_

_Analiz hermosa, qué gusto leerte también. Deja analizo primero una situación, y luego te doy respuesta a tu propuesta. Mil gracias por esa confianza._


	11. Tras unos pasos

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo X: Tras unos pasos**

**. . .**

La veraniega mañana de ese día que hacía tiempo no apreciaba y las mil de cosas que tenía por hacer, no permitieron que la extraña actitud de Albert se le clavara en el pensamiento queriendo saber qué pasaba por la mente del rubio o qué lo hizo actuar como lo hizo. Así que, después de abandonar la sucursal bancaria Andrey y consciente de que gente de buena reputación no se iba a visitar, Terry dejó que su persona fuera guiada por su amigo Gil Flaubert.

El Bajo Manhattan los vio llegar a pie minutos más tarde. Y de bienvenida, la calle por la que transitaban, con sus locales y ocupantes, les recibieron con serenidad. Hasta uno que otro perro que se veía en la banqueta comiendo lo arrojado de algún establecimiento, les molestaba su presencia conforme los dos amigos caminaban por ahí. Gil lo hacía con precaución y Terry tuvo que imitarlo. El silencio que los rodeaba era para estar alertas aunque el ambiente no indicaba que habían llegado a un área de astutos contrabandistas. Éstos operaban principalmente en la noche, y en el día se dedicaban a "vender" su mercancía. Ellos también llevaban la suya con la esperanza de obtener a cambio grandes fajos de dineros. Esos que necesitaban para empezar a vivir de nuevo y hecho que se haría realidad en cuanto se llegara a una esquina, se doblara a la izquierda y se dirigieran al negocio de joyería fina que se divisaba hasta el fondo. El nombre que estaba en letras grandes y doradas grabadas en el cristal de la ventana no fue fácil de traducir porque estaba en hebreo. Y justamente en esta lengua, Gil Flaubert comenzó a hablar con el dueño que les había atendido en el momento que ingresaron al local.

Por supuesto que Terry se impresionó de esa habilidad en su amigo. Entonces… ¿por qué el judío hacía constantemente negatividad con la cabeza y la boca?

– **Gil**… – el castaño se entrometió llamando y poniendo al mismo tiempo su mano en el hombro de aquel que diría...

– **Espera, Terry. Ya casi lo estoy convenciendo de que nos dé 20,000 verdes por todo lo que traemos.**

– **¡¿20,000 en efectivo?!... – **se exclamó con exageración ya que en aquellos tiempos era muchísimo; casi medio millón hoy en día.

– **Hoy la cuarta parte, mañana la otra y así hasta pagarlos todos.**

– **En ese caso… sólo le dejaremos lo que cubre el primer pago.**

– **¡Pero…!... **– un gesto se pintó de color nerviosismo.

– **¡Bien pensado, Terry!... – **exclamó Gil finalizando su conocedor amigo…

– **Tanto usted asegura su dinero como mi amigo lo suyo.**

– **Está bien… **– dijo de mala gana el negociante que balbucearía palabras hebreas antes de decir… – **En total les daré veinticinco y hoy mismo tendrán la mitad pero los quiero todos.**

– **Trato hecho. – **Dicho esto, el dueño de aquel establecimiento sin excusarse desapareció por una puertita luego de recibir por mano de Terry la bolsita de piel negra que se sacó de la secreta de su desgastada chaqueta.

Durante una ausencia, ninguna palabra se comentó, sino hasta que en sus manos fue puesto el dinero que se repartió en dos partes iguales.

– **Oye, ¿cómo supiste que nos estaba robando?**... – preguntó el sinvergüenza de Gil cuando ya caminaban de nuevo por la calle.

Terry sonrió diciendo... **– Porque te estaba dando el valor de hace más de tres años. – **Y para demostrarle el precio actual del diamante más pequeño que anteriormente estuviera en su poder, ya de recorridas varias avenidas, se detuvieron en otra joyería de mucho prestigio; y del "robo" que fue víctima, Gil Flaubert sintió deseos de regresarse con aquel usurero y exigirle más billetes.

Por su parte, Grandchester estaba conforme con lo que tenía. Así que, convenció a su amigo de olvidarse del judío y mejor entrar al centro comercial que se miraba cerca para dejar sus ropas viejas y salir con otras nuevas, pero antes se visitó la barbería y el baño turco público.

. . .

Todo aquello lo había vuelto a la vida. Y para que ésta siguiera teniendo significado Terry, habiendo tirado sus usadas pertenencias y llevando consigo bolsas que contenían dos mudas más incluyendo calzado y abrigo, a lado de Gil Flaubert que caminaba como todo un galán aprovechando que miradas femeninas tenían encima, le pidió le acompañará a la oficina de correos.

Candy debía saber de la buena fortuna y disfrutarla también. Claro que al ver tantísimo dinero dentro de aquel sobre, la rubia quería saber cómo se había conseguido. En breves líneas se le dijo que lo harían cuando ella se encontrara con él en Nueva York. Por el momento, él le enviaba esa cantidad para que hiciera lo que más quisiera. Comprar ropa para ella y el niño se recomendó mucho. Del resto dependía de ella que pediría a la Señorita Pony un permiso para John, el niño meón del Hogar y la ayuda de Annie.

Encantada estaba la morena con la petición. Y juntas planearon visitar Chicago y sus grandes almacenes. ¿Y cuál sería la suerte de Candy al estar en uno de esos?

Para que Roderick dejara a mamá probarse algunos bonitos vestidos recomendados por la experta de Annie, se le compró una pelota. Ésta la jugaba el chiquito por los pasillos con otro amiguito que encontró ahí. Aquél era de piel morena, cabellos marrón, unos ojitos color café claro y un poquito rasgados y también contaba con dos años de edad. La empleada que le cuidaba, lo hubo bajado al piso cuando se vio el juguete rodante de Rod que nada envidioso la compartió.

Así llevaban varios minutos hasta que la trabajadora, pendiente de su patrona, la vio tomar un camino. Ese era hacia los vestidores; y en uno de ellos estaba Candy modelando la prenda número "la cuenta se había perdido". Y porque cavilaba para sí, la presencia de la rubia no fue advertida, únicamente la de Annie a la que se miró con menospreciativo despego. En cambio, al verse al niño que venía detrás de su sobrino, hijo de Neil y Daisy Vilman quien se conociera en una fiesta y de padre empresario, Eliza dijo… **– ¡Qué precioso eres!...** – sin tener la más mínima idea de ¡quién! era aquel chiquillo que complementara y que seguía pateando su pelota, mientras que la pelirroja continuó su marcha para gozar futuramente de una vida solitaria porque así fuera bella a sus 21 años de edad, su carácter agrio ningún pretendiente se lo aguantaba ni veinticuatro horas aunque se les prometiera una jugosa dote. El mismo Archivald Cornwell huiría de ella cuando la Tía Elroy pretendiera unirlos en matrimonio yéndose el joven, aprovechándose que la primera guerra había terminado, a Arabia Saudita donde estaban sus padres.

Por buena ventura, ni Roderick ni Annie echaron de cabeza a la pecosa que, en el interior de aquel reservado, se ruborizaba todita al verse su persona en una batita muy atrevida y de excelente confección.

Ya algunos días tenía de estar viviendo lejos de su esposo; y de pensar en él y su opinión respecto a lo que tenía puesto, la llenó de un rico calorcito que le aumentaron los deseos de irse a Nueva York. Al principio de que Terry le informara fuese a su encuentro, no lo gustó mucho la idea. Acababa de llegar y ya alejarse de su querido hogar… le estaba costando hacerlo. Empero la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María le recordaron donde estaba su lugar; así que a seguir ocupándolo iría pronto. Annie vendría con ella, ya que tenía deseos de conocer la ciudad. Tom también lo haría para cuidar de su hermana y… estimada compañía. Pero mientras aquel día llegaba, otros pasaron y dentro de estos…

La casa donde viviría con su familia, su esposa la escogería. Por el momento, un condominio en un edificio de buena condición y ubicación era su domicilio. A nombre de Gil Flaubert se había firmado el arrendamiento; también el buen amigo había invertido su dinero en la adquisición de un carro que les estaba ayudando a trasladarse en lo que ya era su plan: vigilar de día o de noche todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Michael York y Harry Grant.

Vivienda, teatro y bar de mala muerte eran los tres pasos que se seguían diariamente, encargándose Gil de "Tybalt"; y Terry del que ocupó su lugar al haber desaparecido sin explicación alguna ni rastro… "Romeo". Así se lo informó a Flaubert, el guardia de seguridad del recinto artístico que de buena facha estaba careciendo y en escena tenía la comedia **"Sueño de una noche de verano"**. Bueno, esa era su última noche; y por supuesto se asistió a la función sólo para ver que de entretenida no tenía nada porque sus actores, los dos principalmente involucrados ¡eran pésimos! Entonces la gente, a cinco minutos de presenciar la nefasta actuación, malhumorada y agresiva comenzó a abandonar sus lugares para dirigirse a la taquilla y exigir la devolución de su dinero. El que estaba a cargo tenía la orden de hacerlo, contándose al final sólo lo ingresado por aquellos seres que sí se quedaron, pero todo y gracias al sueño que les ganó y durmieron cómodamente en sus butacas, siendo el barrendero el que los despertara para pedirles se retiraran porque debía asear el cochinero que cinco humanidades con su simple presencia le dejaban.

Aquel deprimente espectáculo, conmovió a Terry. Y de primero momento quiso ir a donde sabía estaría el director, su oficina, y decirle que había vuelto para ayudarse mutuamente. Él para aumentar la calidad de la audiencia; y Robert Hathaway para recuperar la reputación de aquel teatro que había sido santuario para muchos histriónicos. Sin embargo… el limpiar su nombre por sí mismo era más importante, así que también dejó su lugar y junto a Gil Flaubert se dispusieron a seguir a los derrotados actores. Y en efecto, así lucían sus rostros y cuerpos. La cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, las manos en los bolsillos, los pies que casi se arrastraban y llegaban a patear uno que otro artículo que se encontraba en la calle, en fin… muestras que parecían que el destino los había abandonado a su suerte. No, no hubo sido el destino sino sus propios actos egoístas, envidiosos y delincuentes porque por obtener el lugar de uno que había nacido con el don prodigioso de la actuación urdieron quitarle de en medio y apoderarse de un rol que grande les quedó, echando así abajo, su dizque buena fama y anhelos de superación al demostrar que eran realmente malos en el negocio artístico.

Sumidos en sus profundos pensamientos, ninguno de estos dos actores se percató de las sombras negras que llevaban días siguiéndoles. Entonces confiados, además de que pocos centavos cargaban en los bolsillos para no decir que ese era su sueldo ganado esa noche, continuaron su camino por calles seriamente peligrosas hacia un bar irlandés. El único establecimiento en el área donde podían consumir clandestinamente alcohol en esa era de prohibición a la que había llegado el país. Ellos también llegaron al local minutos después; y los que venían detrás aguardaron unos momentos afuera.

Para no levantar sospechas, Gil Flaubert entró primero. Y en lo que iba en la búsqueda de una mesa por el tenuemente alumbrado lugar, ubicó a la pareja vigilada. A la mesa contigua se fue a sentar nuestro nuevo amigo para ver desde ahí cuando una no muy joven pero bonita mesera y de vestimenta coqueta les llevaban dos vasos y una jarra de espumosa cerveza.

A modo de agradecimiento, la mano de Michael York quiso tocar el redondo trasero de la mujer que tamaña carcajada soltaría después de haberle puesto un alto y humillarlo al decirle que ni aquel contacto podía pagar.

No habiendo asunto qué alegar, el actor aceptó el vaso que Grant ya le había servido y entregado. Y sin decir gracias ni salud lo bebió de un solo trago. Su compañero lo imitó; y de servir la segunda ronda se encargó York que volvió a beber como un desesperado sediento. Quizá el calor y la humedad que había afuera en la ciudad, los estaba haciendo beber de esa manera. O también, porque sólo estando embrutecidos era el único modo de olvidar el fracaso de sus carreras. Pero con una jarra no sería suficiente, con la segunda tampoco, la tercera parecía comenzar a tener efecto; no obstante al pedirse la cuarta…

– **¿Traes dinero?**... – le preguntó la misma trabajadora.

– **No; pero el dueño nos conoce. Somos…** – desagradablemente se eructó antes de proseguir... **– clientes de confianza.**

– **De los que les gusta beber gratis diría yo. No; lo lamento, York, pero si no hay plata se acabó la cerveza para ti.**

– **Harry… – **que se miraba cabeceando en su asiento, lo movieron con brusquedad para preguntarle… –** ¿cuánto traes?**

– **Nada… – **balbuceó el actor observando el otro...

– **Pero… si también te pagaron.**

– **Me echarán de donde… – **se hipeó…** – perdón… de donde vivo si no pago mañana temprano.**

– **¡Maldición!… **– se exclamó. Y con la mujer intentaron ser gentil… –** Cherry linda, háblale al dueño.**

– **Yo lo soy esta noche, y digo que no.**

– **¿Ni pagándote con un momento de pasión?. **– Michael intentó ponerse de pie; pero de un empujón lo mandaron de regreso a su asiento que fue en el pleno suelo, oyendo el aturdido así…

– **¡¿En tu estado? Ni lo sueñes, corazón.**

Las risas burlonas llenaron todo el salón; y porque todos miraban al que con dificultad se levantaba, no se percataron de la entrada de Terry que hubo hecho el mismo ejercicio de Gil que se divisó cerca de aquellos infelices, optando él por quedarse muy cerca de la barra.

Allá fue la mesera que pícaramente descarada le dijo al recién llegado que jamás sus ojos lo habían visto… **– A ti, sí te cobraría no con uno, sino con muchos momentos de pasión. Dime ¿qué te sirvo, guapo?**

– **Gracias, pero hoy traigo lo suficiente para pagar mi consumo y lo de aquellos. Así que… una jarra de cerveza para mis amigos.**

– **¡¿Conoces a semejantes perdedores?!... **– se miraron con desdén. –** ¡Vaya! Pero ni modo, a obedecer o la casa pierde. – **La encargada fue por lo pedido; y segundos después la dejó encima de la barra con un vaso extra. Éste no se tomaría; sólo la bebida que fue monetariamente cubierta.

Ya con ella en la mano y con garbo en su andar Terry se acercó a sus ex compañeros. York apenas había tomado asiento y se acomodaba mientras que Grant queriendo dormir, se espantaba un mosquito que se le paraba neciamente en la nariz.

La rudeza con que se pateó una silla y se aventó la jarra en la mesa sobre la cual se derramó un poco de cerveza, atrajo la atención de algunos, principalmente de aquellos que eran visitados.

Por la opaca luz que había en el bar, a primera instancia, no se reconoció a quien "amablemente" les invitaba de su refresco. Y porque los actores se comportaron indignados, se dijo…

– **¿Qué? ¿Acaso no van a aceptar un trago que les convida un buen amigo suyo?**

La voz de Terry cortó los efectos de la apenas disfrutada borrachera. Entonces York, por segunda vez fue devuelto rudamente a su asiento al querer huir. Grant que pensó que la tenía fácil, intentó echarse a correr pero, un pie se le atravesó en el camino y lo mandó de bruces al suelo. Lugar de donde Gil lo tomaría para sentarlo en su asiento y disculpándose con los presentes al decirles con descaro…

– **Así nos llevamos de pesado con nuestros amigos. Vuelvan a lo suyo, señores. – **Unos rápido lo hicieron al ver que Terry se sentaba a lado de York que lo miraba.

– **Como que mucha alegría por verme no les veo en sus rostros, "compañeros". ¿Quieren decirme por qué?**

– **¿C…cuándo…?**

– **¿… salí de la cárcel? Será cuestión de días.**

– **Y… **

– **¿… cómo lo conseguí? Pagando por supuesto un crimen que no cometí, pero obvio, la policía no me creyó porque… ¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo que verdaderamente pasó aquella noche?.** – Michael y Harry intercambiaron miradas entre sí. **– ¡Claro que lo saben! Y para que vean que no habrá rencores, no levantaré cargos contra ustedes si me cuentan exactamente cómo fue.**

– **N-nosotros… no sabemos nada… – **dijo Grant habiéndosele oído un quiebre en la voz; en cambio en la de Gil salió mofa al inquirir…

– **Entonces ¿por qué intentaron huir? ¿No es cierto eso de que el que nada debe, nada teme?**

– **Ya era hora de irnos... – **respondió York.

– **¡¿En serio?! Pues yo oí claramente cuando ordenaron más cerveza.**

– **Y porque no nos la dieron… es que nos íbamos.**

– **En ese caso…** – Terry se levantó con decisión… **– los acompañamos. **

– **Sí.** – Gil lo imitó diciendo… **– hay tanto delincuente afuera que podrían…**

– **No, aquí estamos bien…** – ya que por alguna razón, les convenía quedarse.

– **¡Qué indecisos son los jóvenes de hoy!..** – exclamó Flaubert volviendo a su asiento y sonriéndole cínicamente a Harry que ya sudaba. **– ¿De verdad hace mucho calor?**... – el ex policía se tomó la molestia de quitar agüita salada de una frente que también estaba fría.

– **N-no. E-es… la cerveza.**

– **¡La cerveza claro! Y ya que Terry la trajo, no piensan dejarla sobre la mesa, ¿verdad? ¡A ver, linda, trae dos vasos!... – **ordenó Gil... **– que queremos brindar con nuestros amigos por habernos encontrado.**

Pero en lo que aquel bromeaba con Harry, los ojos de Terry estaban seriamente clavados en York de quien realmente querían la explicación.

– **De verdad aquella noche te seguían.**

– **Y matando al reportero por mí es que me lo quitarías de encima ¿no es cierto?**

– **Yo no lo hice.**

– **¿Ah, no?.**.. – Terry se cruzó de brazos para ironear… **– entonces ¿a quién debo decirle "gracias"?**

– **A Robert Hathaway. Él…**

_Con el accidente de Susana, Terruce se mantenía todo el tiempo con ella. Esa situación lo puso en apuros y la personificación de Romeo también._

– _**Señor Hathaway…**__ – Michael York estaba con éste último en su oficina… __**– ¿está seguro que eligió bien el reparto de la obra?**_

– _**¿Lo dices por los errores que cometió Terruce?...**__ – el director terminaba de acomodar una pila de billetes de una misma denominación._

– _**¿Le parecen correctos a usted?... **__– el histriónico disimulaba su mirada, pero interiormente le enfurecía no cobrar como actor principal._

– _**Claro que no pero… el muchacho está pasando por severos problemas emocionales.**_

– _**Que le podrían costar mucho, ¿no es así?**_

– _**¿Para qué te miento?...**__ – Robert se sacó el peso que cargaba. __**– Sí. En la premier hubo ganancias descomunales. –**__ De un montón que no estaba ordenado, se tomó un bonche de billetes que se soltaron._

– _**Pero disminuyó con la anterior.**_

– _**Sí; pero confío que Terry se recuperará.**_

– _**¿Y si no lo hace? Todos sabemos que Susana está muy delicada.**_

– _**¡Pobre niña! Si la fiebre no cede podría morir.**_

– _**Y sería una lástima. ¡Tan buena actriz que era!**_

– _**Pero el amor hacia Terry ganó más.**_

– _**¿Le afectará a él también si la perdemos?**_

– _**De su parte… nunca vi que le demostrara afecto. **_

– _**¡¿Ese? A ninguno se lo tiene!**_

– _**Lo que pasa es que es demasiado reservado.**_

– _**¡Arrogante y presumido diría yo!**_

– _**Vamos, Michael, que es compañero.**_

– _**¡Que con gusto desaparecería!**_

– _**¿Qué cosas dices, muchacho?. – **__Robert no se alarmó mucho, ya que arranques como esos los hubo visto a lo largo de su carrera actoral._

– _**La verdad. ¡Ninguno del staff lo soportamos!**_

– _**Sin embargo, es bueno en lo que hace.**_

– _**¡Yo también lo soy! Y si me diera la oportunidad se lo probaría.**_

– _**Hubo audiciones. **_

– _**¡Golpe de suerte que tuvo él! O acaso ¿no está demostrando que tiene fallas? ¿Que cualquier cosa le afecta y baja la calidad de su trabajo que le impresionó al principio?**_

– _**Aunque tienes razón…**_

– _**Señor Hathaway, sé que soy el menos indicado para hablarle así pero… si mañana Terruce vuelve a actuar y se obtienen los mismos malos resultados, ¿nos volvería a dar la oportunidad a los demás?**_

_Interiormente se pedía que no hubiera más equívocos porque había mucho dinero de por medio; sin embargo el director artístico aceptó la propuesta volviendo a su actividad en silencio. En eso un llamado a la puerta se escuchó. Era el de Terry que, después de haber dejado el hospital con la autorización de la Señora Marlowe, visitaba a su jefe mirando con desconfianza a quien le hacía compañía y que oía…_

– _**Quisiera hablarle, pero si está ocupado…**_

– _**Lo estoy, hijo; pero también necesito hablarte y me da gusto que hayas venido. Michael, ¿me permites unos minutos a solas?**_

_York obedeció saliendo del despacho y también del establecimiento, yéndose a detener frente a una cafetería que había cerca. Desde ahí vio llegar al reportero que seguía a Terry y que él, Michael, cuando entraba a ver a Hathaway se topó con aquel sujeto que le preguntó por su compañero de obra habiéndosele dicho… __**– Terruce se la pasa en el hospital al cuidado de su novia. Vaya y allá lo encontrará. **_

_Consultar el Capítulo I por si no se acuerdan de lo que pasa entre ellos dos; pero yo sé que sí e inclusive la manera en cómo el audaz "Tybalt" lo convenció de ir a casa de Harry Grant. Éste muy contento no se puso de tenerlo por ahí, pero aclarados los convenientes que el actor estelar les traía, se le trató con cordialidad. Terry no la aceptó por estar al pendiente de aquel reportero que a su vista lo tenía. Y su descarado cinismo, desesperó a nuestro protagonista; y mayormente al enterarse de que no había forma de salir de ahí. _

_Atrapado y sin salida Grandchester se unió a la convivencia viéndosele, en lo que el tiempo pasaba, sonreír levemente o involucrándose, eso sí escuetamente, en la conversación. A ésta se añadieron las copas; y a pesar de haberse negado en el principio, el escaso licor que ingirió fue suficiente para ponerlo a dormir. _

_Por supuesto, todos ignoraban que Terry llevaba horas de no hacerlo; y algunos invitados osaron burlarse del poco aguante del castaño que no lo conocían ni lo conocieron en sus tiempos de colegio; pero aún así se le dijo…_

– _**¿Y si le gastamos una broma?**_

– _**¿Como cuál?**_

– _**Allá afuera hay un reportero que le venía siguiendo. Y como está bien noqueado…**__ – Michael lo pateó… __**– lo invitamos a entrar para que lo vea en este deplorable estado etílico y le haga propaganda dañándole su reputación y carrera.**_

– _**¿Qué ganaríamos haciendo eso?... – **__preguntó Grant que también ambicionaba…_

– _**Casi nada. Sólo el papel de Romeo. ¿Qué dices?**_

– _**Que para desquitarme de todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar…**_

– _**Joven Harry, lo busca el Señor Hathaway.**_

– _**¿Y qué quiere?...**__ – se le respondió al empleado que lo atendía._

– _**En sí está preguntando por él**__… – se apuntó a Terry._

– _**Hágalo pasar.**_

– _**¡Pero, Harry!**_

– _**Es mejor que el jefe se dé cuenta de su condición. Él mismo lo reemplazará al saber que ésta es la razón de sus fallas.**_

– _**Suena buena la idea pero… hagamos esto.**__ – Sin remordimientos de conciencia lo bañaron de licor para que el señor Hathaway, averiguado que Terry se había ido con Michael e invitado a entrar a la casa de Grant, preguntara ciertamente espantado al haber sido advertido de claros sentimientos contra el castaño… _

– _**¡¿Está muerto?!**_

– _**No, únicamente embrutecido de alcohol. ¿Verdad, muchachos, que comenzó a beber como un loco?**_

_Las respuestas no fueron escuchadas porque se exclamó… __**– Pobre muchacho; y yo que venía a decirle que se me localizó para decirme que Susana… **__– luego de bajársele la fiebre, tendió a ponerse muy fría y… –__** ha muerto.**_

– _**Entonces… ¿queda fuera del elenco?. **__– Ese fue el pensamiento para la buena compañera perdida._

_Hathaway lo pensó por segundos; y porque al parecer una fiesta había llegado a su fin, los invitados de Harry empezaron a decir… __**– Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.**_

– _**Sí. Mañana nos vemos, Harry. – **__Éste los acompañó hasta la puerta, desde donde se distinguía la presencia del reportero. La hesitación del director teatral hizo que otro plan mayormente macabro se maquinara. El caso era que Terruce Grandchester debía quedar fuera de la obra y si de sus vidas… mejor._

– _**Bien, yo también me voy… – **__dijo Robert. –__** ¿Me ayudan a subirlo a mi auto? Debo llevarlo a casa… **__– a la de Susana está bien aclarar. Sin embargo…_

– _**Para qué lo molestamos… – **__respondió el anfitrión. –__** Dejémosle dormir un rato más.**_

– _**¿Están seguros?**_

– _**Sí. Además no va a ser fácil para él la noticia que le espera.**_

– _**En ese caso… buenas noches. Le diré a la Señora Marlowe que… no lo encontré.**_

_Dos jóvenes hicieron sí con la cabeza y vieron salir al director de teatro. No obstante éste, algo temía y sólo pedía que no se les fuera a pasar la mano con su joven estrella. ¿Pero quién iba a saber lo que realmente pasaría?_

_Otros empleados del teatro que no eran precisamente actores (se mencionaron en el capítulo I) sabían del dineral que Hathaway llevaba consigo. Afuera del reciento artístico tres aguardaban a que saliera con ello viendo antes llegar a Michael York y Terruce Grandchester. Ya que éstos dejaron el lugar, en el orden anterior, se dispusieron a seguir al jefe que tomaba la dirección hacia Harry Grant._

_El reportero, luego de haber seguido a Terry, se percató de la llegada de Hathaway y del auto que perseguía sigilosamente al director. Su instinto detectivesco lo pusieron en alerta y comenzó a tomar notas en su lugar. Cada letra que escribía no era revisada para no perder de vista lo que pasaba._

_El director teatral de la compañía Stratford, en seguida de verse afuera de una casa, fue rápidamente víctima de un asalto por tres sujetos. Uno le apuntaba con una pistola, otro le revisaba y el tercero checaba el auto. De ahí, se sacó un maletín. De Hathaway su dinero, reloj y otras prendas valiosas. Y porque la persona del reportero estaba a la vista se gritó… __**– ¡Son empleados de la compañía!**_

_El que estaba armado volvió su mirada al que poco le duró el gusto de ver su nota en el periódico de la mañana siguiente porque, al momento de correr, lo hicieron detrás de él y le dispararon a muerte huyendo los otros con el botín y hasta el propio Robert que lo hizo a pie._

_Harry y Michael salieron al escuchar la detonación; y con la intención de ir a prestar ayuda, aquel cuerpo que cayó al suelo les sería de gran provecho._

_Gritando que lo llevarían a un médico, los actores tomaron el muerto y lo subieron al auto más cercano. York lo manejaría; mientras que Grant se encargaría de: buscar algunas cosas a necesitar, y sacar a Terry de su casa para montarlo en otro vehículo, reunirse calles más adelante con Michael y poner al castaño, después de golpearlo para que no despertara pronto, a un lado del reportero. De éste, únicamente quitaron la nota que había tomado. A Grandchester lo vaciaron, dejando en su lugar, las pertenencias de Edward Sinclair, el empleado que despidió al día siguiente Harry Grant._

Los oídos de Terry no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Gil Flaubert que lo veía seriamente afectado, se le acercó para hablarle.

– **¿Estás bien?**

– **Sí, claro… – **se respondió fingidamente recuperado.

– **Nosotros no matamos al reportero, Terruce.**

– **Pero sí quisieron que yo cargara con su muerte, ¿verdad? ¿Y todo para qué?. – **Grandchester se puso de pie finalizando… –** Sólo mírense… – **par de perdedores que no tenían ni donde caerse muertos.

– **No vas a denunciarnos, ¿cierto?. – **El castaño no contestó porque emprendió solitaria retirada pretendiendo visitar otro lugar. Aunque ¿para qué lo hacía? Si a lo poco visto, cada quien estaba recibiendo su terrenal merecido. Inclusive él porque de no haber ido a trabajar en la montaña para pagar un crimen no cometido, ni a Candy ni mucho menos un hijo de los dos, hubiese conseguido de no haber pasado así. No obstante, sus pasos lo llevarían inconscientemente al teatro. Y de ahí a una oficina.

– **¡Terry!**... – un rostro palideció con su fantasmal e inesperada presencia.

– **Buenas noches, Señor Hathaway. – **Éste, difícilmente, se levantó de su asiento para preguntar…

– **¿Cuándo… llegaste?**

– **Mejor responda usted… ¿por qué lo permitió?**

– **Eso mismo me he preguntado desde aquella noche. – **El cuerpo del director cayó pesadamente en su sillón.

– **Sin embargo, nunca se presentó en la comandancia a declarar absolutamente nada.**

– **Y puedo asegurarte que lo he pagado con creces.**

– **Y lo seguirá haciendo porque… no creo que de ésta se recupere.**

– **¿No… volverás a la actuación?... – **Bueno, la esperanza suele morir al último.

– **Si lo hago, usted sería la última persona a la que recurriría.**

– **Y no te lo reprocho.**

– **¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

– **Es verdad, tú tienes todo el derecho de juzgarme a mí.**

– **Y aún así no lo haré porque… sí, sí sufrí como un maldito los primeros meses que estuve en la cárcel. Y aunque lo seguía haciendo, la vida me mandó un rayo de esperanza. Ésta se mantuvo conmigo y hoy soy libre para gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que verdaderamente me pasó. En cambio usted, pobre infeliz, va a vivir prisionero lo que le resta de vida y perseguido diariamente por los crueles remordimientos.**

. . .

¿En qué mundo se hubiera perdonado esa vileza de la que su amigo ¡casi hermano! hubo sido víctima? **¡No en el mío!**… – espetó furioso Gil Flaubert al verlo salir cabizbajo y pensativo. Y a aquel par de cínicos que tenía enfrente y se servían la invitada cerveza para refrescarse la garganta por el mal momento pasado, les diría… **– Entre mi raza nos preguntamos ¿por qué el blanco desprecia al negro? Lo hace por el simple hecho de serlo. Entonces ¿por qué también odia al blanco? Porque en su corazón ha de residir la maldad; y ésta, tarde o temprano, se ha de pagar.**

Sin comprender mucho la reflexión dicha, Michael York y Harry Grant posaron sus ojos en la humanidad de Gil Flaubert que también se dispuso a dejar el bar para convertirse ahora en la sombra de Terry que además de dejarse guiar por sus pasos, su mente la hubo puesto en blanco; empero de su boca las palabras pudieron salir al estar frente a Robert Hathaway, que luego de haber oído lo que se le dijo, lo vio salir de su oficina.

Afuera del teatro Gil aguardaba por Terry. Éste sonrió disculpándose… **– Lamento haberte dejado.**

– **Está bien mientras tú lo estés.**

– **Voy a estarlo te lo aseguro.**

– **Si es así… ¿qué es lo que sigue?**

Nostálgico, Terry miró hacia el frente. En un iluminado espectacular estaba la imagen de una mujer hermosa que era la estrella en aquella obra que presentaba el teatro vecino y muy concurrido. En uno similar había admirado a su madre que mentalmente le preguntaron… **– ¿Dónde estás, Eleanor? ¿Por qué también me abandonaste?**

– **¿Terry?… **– Gil Flaubert lo llamó. Ese dejo de tristeza que en sus ojos apareció le hicieron decir… **– ¿Quieres llorar, amigo? Nosotros los hombres también lo hacemos. No estamos inmunizados al dolor, a la traición, a la desesperación o a la desilusión.**

– **Gracias, Gil. – **Terry presionó sus lagrimales limpiándose precisamente las lágrimas.

– **No tienes por qué, Terry. Yo lo haría si me encontrara en una situación igual. Yo… ¡demonios, cómo no maté a ese par de…!**

– **¿Y valdría de algo?**

– **Desgraciadamente no. Ha no ser… que tu jefe quiera ir a denunciar el asalto. Aclare quiénes fueron los verdaderos asesinos del reportero.**

– **Y aquí entre nos… ¿crees que los atrapen y pongan en prisión devolviéndome así el tiempo que yo cumplí por ellos? ¿crees que a los que "me gastaron una simple broma" también les den su castigo?**

– **Pues…** – Gil se rascó la cabeza; y al segundo siguiente dijo frustrado… **– Te digo… estamos fritos con estas leyes tan injustas.**

– **Pero no mudos, amigo; y tienes razón…** – Terry inhaló profundamente para cambiar su ánimo. Y exhaló para decir entusiasmadamente… –** ¡Vamos a hablar de ellas! Vamos a hablar de… Las Aventuras de Gil Flaubert y… Clin.**

– **¡¿Clin?! ¡¿la mascota de Candy?!. **– Gesto extrañamente divertido pusieron; y de ello se sonrieron…

– **¿No suena bien?**

– **Pues sí, pero…**

– **Anda, vamos a cenar, porque mañana… me dedicaré a buscar a mis padres. Quiero tener noticias de ellos cuando llegue Candy.**

Gil asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como aquél lo hacía, pidiendo en su interior y fervientemente verle así siempre: sonriente y animado. Se lo merecía, así como la felicidad completa.

. . .

Hola, queridas. Gracias por absolutamente todo, incluyendo el cariño que pretendo, sienten por esta servidora que en verdad les estima y recuerda siempre.

_Lady Supernova, Amanecer Grandchester, Alizzzz G, Mako, Vero, Yelitza, Zu Castillo, Celia, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter, Florentina, Blanca, Pathya, Viry Queen, Luisa, Pau Ardley, Meli, Analiz, Irene, Soly, Darling Eveling, Olga Liz, Dalia and SolecitoC._


	12. Mamá ¿dónde estás?

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo XI: Mamá ¿dónde estás?**

**. . .**

_Decir que la actuación la llevaba en la sangre, era mentira. Por accidente fue que hubo pisado un escenario. Ella y una amiga trabajaban en una empacadora. Ésta recién les había cubierto su sueldo y aquella noche, al salir del trabajo, se dispusieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. _

_Calles y calles ya habían recorrido, los almacenes visitado y comprado apenas un par de medias que compartirían así como el apartamento que ocupaban. La vida era difícil en aquel tiempo para ellas que eran solas pero entre dos era más pasable. Así como se la pasaban soñando que al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle que transitaban un hombre guapo y rico las estaba esperando. Sin embargo el toparse con borrachos, ancianos, pordioseros o casados las hacía estallar en carcajadas y no perder los ánimos._

_Sus risas, por supuesto, atraían miradas. También ellas porque las jóvenes no eran feas, mucho menos la rubia a pesar de su sencilla vestimenta y que fue a detenerse a la entrada de un local. Éste era una pizzería; y su encargado, a una señal, la invitó a entrar. La hermosa mujer lo hizo; y porque no se tardaría, su compañera aguardó afuera._

_Con dos envolturas en forma de salchicha salió la trabajadora. Una para ella y la otra para su amiga que ideó tomar otro camino en lo que comían su acostumbrada cena._

_Broadway a esa hora ya lucía preciosamente con sus luces de neón. Los elegantes coches se veían transitar por la avenida, bajándose de ellos, y en diferentes entradas, encopetadas damas y finísimos caballeros que de una buena obra iban a disfrutar. _

_La que más entradas tenía era una llamada __**"La estatua encantada"**__; y porque el glamour desfilaba por las puertas de ese teatro, allá fueron a detenerse las amigas para deleitarse con los vestidos y las joyas que mujeres lucían; aunque también uno que otro hombre era admirado y a la vez criticado cuando su compañera no iba acorde con la galanura de ellos. Por ejemplo, esa fémina de baja estatura, exceso de peso y un gesto como de "cara de cerdo" que iba escoltada por un mancebo moreno, alto y de cuerpo atlético._

_La rubia dejó de comer para mirarlo con detenimiento. Y es que en la solapa de su traje de gala, llevaba una insignia que le identificaba como Duque. Nunca sus ojos habían visto o tenido tan cerca gente de esa nobleza. Y la curiosidad de saber de qué país los visitaba la sació con el chofer que les hubo abierto la puerta de su vehículo._

– _**¡Londres!...**__ – había exclamado con encanto ella que de su lugar de nacimiento jamás había salido y jamás pensaba hacerlo, gracias a la suerte de su condición social._

– _**No dejes que la realidad te deprima, Eli. Un día, el menos pensado, nuestros sueños se harán realidad.**__ – Esos eran los ánimos de la amiga que más cansada estaba de la vida de pobrezas o limitaciones._

_Otra mordida a su sándwich respondió por ella que siguió mirando, acabando su alimento cuando entraron los últimos espectadores._

_Sin espectáculo para ellas ver, se dispusieron a retirarse. Y ya estaban caminando por la acera cuando vieron una puerta abrirse abruptamente. De ahí salieron varias humanidades. Las amigas se espantaron al verlos correr en diferentes direcciones; pero el que venía a ellas…_

– _**¡Usted!...**__ – atrevidamente la tomó de la mano… __**– ¡venga conmigo!**_

_El bolso de la rubia se estrelló muchas veces en el cuerpo de aquel infeliz que se protegió hasta de los de la otra chica que gritó… __**– ¡Policía, policía!**_

_Sin embargo, ni los golpes ni el escándalo detuvieron al hombre que llevaba una misión de vida o muerte pero alguien debía rescatarlo del acabose. Así que dijo al detenerse… __**– No pienso hacerle daño sino al contrario…. ¡ayúdeme!...**__ – exageradamente el individuo cayó de rodillas al suelo e implorando a unos pequeños pies. __**– ¡"La estatua encantada" se ha enfermado! ¡Y la función ya está por comenzar!.**__ – Lloriqueaba aquel desdichado ante el gesto espantado de la joven._

– _**¡Pero…!**_

– _**¡Vamos, Eli, ¿qué esperas?!... **__– colaboraron a llevarla al interior del teatro._

– _**¡Yo no sé actuar!**__... – se dijo en su defensa._

– _**No lo necesitará. Sólo queremos… su cuerpo.**__ – La observaron al contar con plena luz. – __**Y el de usted es…**_

– _**¡Óigame, sinvergüenza!**__... – un bolsazo extra le cayó en la cabeza._

– _**Iba a decir… muy hermosa, señorita.**_

– _**Sí, les fascinará su rostro…**__ – aportaron los demás ante la buena elección._

– _**¿No tendré que hablar?**_

– _**Ni una sola palabra.**_

– _**¿Y cuánto se le va a pagar a mi amiga?**_

– _**¡Lo que quieran, pero sálvenme de ésta, por favor!**_

De ésta forma, Eleanor Baker hubo incursionado por primera vez en la actuación. Su femenino cuerpo que lo vistieron de gazas para representar a una diosa, su hermoso rostro y la dulzura de su voz causó sensación y más oportunidades.

La manera de conducirse en un escenario parecía nata en ella que difícilmente podía leer y era ayudada por el apuntador. Por eso, cuando supo que su hijo estudiaba piezas de teatro, le impactó la sorpresa. Lo mismo sucedió cuando fue a presenciar su examen y ganarse el rol de "Romeo". Por supuesto, en el estreno, ahí estuvo: pendiente, vibrando, aplaudiendo y… consolándole.

Días antes se había enterado de la desgracia sufrida a Susana, gritando también de indignación al saber lo que exigían de Terry: un compromiso que él no había buscado. Pero el castaño, era bueno y generoso; una madre y un padre lo hubieron escuchado de labios de una chiquilla carente de ellos. Y por esas dos simples cualidades, Eleanor supuso que su hijo no faltaría a su promesa, no importándole sacrificar el amor de una pareja.

¡Cuántas veces quiso acercarse para aconsejarle no hacerlo! ¿Y cómo precisamente hacerlo, si a pesar de haber ido a buscarle a Escocia, pasar unas horas juntos, ser nuevamente madre e hijo y solicitarlo como tal a un padre, ella siguió pasándose como extraña y desconocida para él? Bueno, pues según ella eso tenía una justificación, al igual que el origen de su nacimiento y la separación.

_Eli, si apenas sabía leer, escribir poco lo hacía. Sin embargo, en el medio que comenzó a relacionarse, era muy indispensable porque sus amistades cambiaron de categoría, entre ellas ya se encontraban las damas de la más alta sociedad que la invitaban a ser parte de sus tertulias para que las complaciera con una lectura o la representación de una escena. _

_Para una de esas, la señora esposa del alcalde citadino le pidió una sumamente especial, ya que en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en el salón de su casa, importantes personajes de la nobleza, les honraría con su presencia._

_Aquella tarde Eleanor Baker conoció al Duque de Grandchester. A su lado, iba su futura esposa: una condesa recientemente viuda, sin descendencia y con curiosa "cara de cerdo". Y porque la recordó, la actriz escupió una risita que consiguió se le preguntara… __**– ¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, Miss Baker? **_

– _**Perdón, Condesa, pero…**__ – Eli estiró su mano; y con su pañuelo y confianza limpió del rostro de la viuda una gota de merengue de pastel que llevaba rato haciéndole compañía. Por supuesto aquello indignó muchísimo a la mujer. Y después de lanzar una mirada recriminadora a su acompañante, huyó hacia el cuarto privado._

_A solas, Eleanor disimuló su vista; pero al toparse con los ojos del Duque, los dos soltaron la carcajada._

– _**Qué malo ha sido con ella, caballero**__. – Éste diría en su defensa…_

– _**Ya no encontraba el modo para ponerle un alto a su glotonería. Es imparable su manera de comer.**_

– _**Pues espero que no le acarree problemas su… falta de cortesía.**_

– _**Y si sí, será el ganador de tantos desplantes ya hechos.**_

– _**¿Es que acaso no desea casarse?**_

– _**Sino fuera por el nombre de mi familia… – **__el Duque calló mirando intensamente a la hermosa rubia que se ruborizó. Pero llegó a su auxilio la voz de la anfitriona que pedía pasaran a ocupar su lugar para que todos disfrutaran de la actuación de la actriz que corrió a prepararse._

_Media hora disfrutaron de algo plenamente improvisado; y las palmas y los elogios Eli los devolvió con reverencias, sonrisas y aceptaciones de más invitaciones incluida entre ellas, la de la Condesa. Sin embargo, el Duque que conocía a su futura mujer, la canceló diciendo que debían volver muy pronto a Londres, no habiéndose así la oportunidad de avergonzar o vengarse de la histriónica que cada día que vivía su fama subía como la espuma. Así transcurrieron dos años y sin descanso para Eleanor; y el día menos esperado…_

– _**¿Eli?... – **__Ésta yacía detrás de un biombo en su camerino estelar._

– _**Dime, Lucy… – **__su incondicional amiga._

– _**Te buscan.**_

– _**¿Quién es?.**__ – La que fungía como dama de compañía se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a…_

– _**Yo, Miss Baker. Richard Grandchester.**_

_En una agachada posición ya que las medias se estaba poniendo, la actriz se quedó estática. Por dos años no supo de ese hombre; y aunque sentimientos amorosos no había para él, ¿por qué el corazón le comenzó a latir de prisa, las piernas a temblarle y el nerviosismo se oyó en su voz cuando dijo… __**– Un momento, por favor?**_

_Lucy que la asistía en todo, corrió a ella con una bata. Y ya que las medias fueron del todo puestas, la prenda se tomó; y disimulando tranquilidad, salió la rubia mostrando una linda sonrisa._

– _**Buen día, Duque.**_

– _**Mis ojos la recordaban hermosa pero… estos dos años, el tiempo la ha favorecido aún más.**_

– _**Qué galante. Gracias. **__– La mujer extendió su mano que fue besada._

– _**¿Llegué en inoportuno momento?**_

– _**Al contrario. Anoche se terminó la puesta en escena de "Romeo y Julieta" y me han dado un descanso de quince días.**_

– _**¿Y dónde le gustaría pasarlos conmigo?**_

– _**¡Duque!**__… – Eleanor se sonrojó muchísimo con la invitación; y Lucy que se dispuso a salir ya no escuchó..._

– _**Perdone mi atrevimiento, Miss Baker. – **__Ella cuestionaría sin poder liberar su mano de la de él._

– _**¿Ha venido solo?**_

– _**Sí; aprovechando que el viaje se trata de negocios. **_

– _**Entiendo.**_

– _**¿Me aceptaría una invitación a cenar?**_

– _**¿No es peligroso?**_

– _**Lo es porque… Eleanor, desde que la conocí no puedo apartarla de mi mente.**_

– _**Pero… está casado.**_

– _**Todavía no. – **__Aquello era una respuesta cargada de esperanza y ella la aceptó. Así como más salidas que se repitieron durante el tiempo que duró la estancia del Duque que le dijo conforme paseaban en un escondido lugar del parque..._

– _**En tres días parto a Londres.**_

– _**Oh, Richard; y han sido de ensueño los que he pasado a tu lado.**_

– _**¿Qué diré yo que no quiero separarme de ti?**_

– _**Sin embargo… tienes un compromiso…**__ – Eleanor evitaba detenerse, pero la forzaron. Y mirándose frente a frente escuchó…_

– _**¡Que puedo desbaratar si me dices que me amas como yo a ti!**_

– _**El amor llega sin anunciarse y tú… lo hiciste así. – **__Apenada, la actriz agachó la cabeza; y lentamente se la levantaron para…_

– _**¡Cásate conmigo!**_

– _**¡¿Es verdad lo que oigo?!... **__– los bellos ojos de la rubia expresaban asombro._

– _**¡Sí, te amo, Eleanor!...**__ – Richard, tempestivamente, la abrazó. __**– ¡No me importa más que estar contigo!**_

– _**Pero… y tu familia ¿qué dirá?**_

– _**Estoy lejos de ella. Y mientras no vuelva allá…**_

– _**Es loco pero… ¡oh Richard, yo también quiero estar contigo!**__... – unieron sus mejillas. __**– ¡Sí, casémonos, y vivamos nuestro amor hasta donde nos sea permitido!... **__– o más bien ellos se lo permitieron porque…_

_De todas las excusas existidas y por existir, Richard llenó a su familia. Y aunque el negocio que tenía en América estaba dando excelentes resultados, su presencia en Londres fue requerida. Eleanor lo leyó en sus ojos y le facilitó las cosas. Sacando ventaja de las giras que su compañía teatral le estaba consiguiendo… lo abandonó una mañana diciéndole en una nota:_

"_Cariño, ve a casa. Debido a mi trabajo, yo debo ausentarme un tiempo. Quizá en éste volvamos a vernos y… podrás conocer a tu hijo"._

_La noticia de ser padre lo volvió loco de desesperación. Y por más que corrió, Eleanor ya había dejado el teatro y la estación de tren._

_Más sereno y en contra de su voluntad Richard regresó a Londres; pero calculado un tiempo regresaría a América. Sí, él volvería para conocer a su hijo y tal vez rescatar el amor que por la actriz todavía sentía. Sin embargo, la condesa no podía darle más del tiempo que le solicitó y por fin se realizó su matrimonio. Éste era frío, sin comunicación ni amor; y por lo mismo veían difícil que hubiera hijos de los dos. Pero éstos no le preocupan a Richard sino el de la mujer que amaba. Por eso…_

_Con el pretexto de los negocios, el Duque marchó a América siendo la primera visita, luego de suscitado su arribo naviero, la casa de la actriz que actuaría acorde a su profesión._

_El recibimiento para Richard fue tan inesperado como su presencia. Eleanor lucía radiante, pero también más frívola, desinhibida y descarada porque le abrió los brazos diciéndole… – __**¡Felicitaciones por su matrimonio, Duque de Grandchester!**_

– _**Eleanor…**__ – él se sorprendió de su conducta._

– _**¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?**_

– _**¿De verdad no lo sabes?**_

– _**No. Aunque espere, ya recuerdo… si ya te casaste, todo entre nosotros queda anulado, ¿verdad?**_

_Richard no soportó tanto cinismo que fue directo al grano… __**– ¿Dónde está mi hijo?**_

– _**Arriba, durmiendo en su habitación; pero hoy no podrás verle.**_

– _**¡¿Por qué no?!**_

– _**Mis invitados no tardarán en llegar; y no querrás que te vean aquí, ¿cierto? **_

– _**Es increíble. ¿Cómo es que te atreves el negarme el derecho de conocer a mi hijo?**_

– _**No; no lo he hecho. **_

– _**Está bien. Pero mañana sin falta volveré.**_

– _**Cuando quieras, querido.**_

_Y efectivamente el paso no se le prohibió al siguiente día. Sin embargo, Richard notó la ausencia de la madre. Y quizá fue lo mejor porque así tendría tiempo de presentarse y hablar ampliamente con… Terry._

– _**No sabía que fueras tan bien parecido, hijo.**__ – Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo paseó por la pequeña e infantil estancia. __**– Sí, toda la facha de un Grandchester tienes. Lo único que lamento es que tengamos que vivir separados; pero mientras pueda vendré a verte para hacerte muy feliz.**_

_Justo así lo hizo los primeros tres años, habiéndose llegado a un acuerdo con Eleanor de tratar de salir los tres. Era bueno para el pequeño que poco disfrutaba de una familia pero también de una madre, por estar ésta siempre ocupada de noche y dormir durante el día y así estar presentable en las funciones de teatro. Pero llegó un día que cansado de ir y venir, Richard, aprovechando un momento a solas, preguntó… __**– Terry, hijo…**__ – éste dejó sus actividades escolares para acercarse y oír… __**– ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?**_

– _**¿A dónde, Papá?**_

– _**¿Te importaría?**_

– _**No…**__ – dijo honestamente el chiquillo._

– _**Entonces, mañana nos iremos de paseo tú y yo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?**_

– _**Sí, señor.**__ – La mano de Richard se posó en la cabecita de nuestro Terry de seis años; más tarde, salió de casa para ir a arreglarlo todo y partir a Londres._

_A la mañana siguiente, con el engaño de llevarlo personalmente al colegio, Lucy dejó que Richard se llevara al niño. Por su parte, Eleanor había tenido otra de sus muchas reuniones y en la madrugada se le vio llegar a su hogar. No obstante, la resaca era muy fuerte y difícilmente podía dormir. Llamar a su dama de compañía era lo ideal, pero esa mañana quiso bajar personalmente a prepararse algo que del frigorífico sacó; más al cerrarlo y ver unos infantiles pintados la mujer sonrió, y sintió el deseo de ver a su hijo. _

– _**Será hasta en la tarde. Ya se ha ido a la escuela… – **__Lucy respondió._

– _**¿Tú le has llevado?**_

– _**No, su padre se ofreció.**__ – El vaso que Eleanor sostenía cayó haciéndose añicos en el suelo. __**– ¿Qué pasa?**_

– _**Lucy…**__ – la actriz temblaba por dentro y por fuera… __**– Richard me ha quitado al niño. Se lo ha llevado. Se ha llevado a mi Terry. **_

– _**Vamos, Eli. El cansancio te está…**_

– _**¡No, lo estoy presintiendo!...**__ – la madre se tocaba el pecho._

– _**¿Puede hacerlo?...**__ – la amiga comenzó a espantarse de ver a la otra que decía…_

– _**¡Por supuesto! Además yo… no le he puesto el cuidado necesario al niño y...**_

– _**Eli, no te alteres. No creo al Duque capaz de… **_

– _**¡Vamos rápido al colegio! ¡Hasta que no lo vea me sentiré tranquila!**_

_Pero se imaginaran que no lo encontró y por ello corrió al muelle donde el barco zarpaba hacia tierras europeas._

– _**¡Terry! ¡Terry! **_

– _**¿Quién es esa señora, Papá?... **__– Desde su lugar poco podía distinguirla además de que de día escasamente la conocía._

– _**No la conozco…**__ – dijo Richard al que se le pidió…_

– _**¡No te lleves a Terry de mi lado!**_

– _**Esa señora me está llamando a mí, Papá.**_

– _**¡Terry!**_

– _**Papá ¿qué quiere esa señora?**_

– _**¡Terry, Terry!**_

– _**¡Cuidado!**__... – gritó el pequeño al verla caer al suelo._

– _**Vamos al camarote. Hace demasiado frío aquí.**_

– _**Pero, Papá, yo… no quisiera ir... – **__su cuerpecito se resistía a moverse._

– _**¿Ni porque tu madre nos alcanzará allá?**_

– _**¿De verdad?**_

– _**Sí, por supuesto.**_

_No obstante, Eleanor nunca llegó, y a Terry se le presentó a una mujer que desde el primer instante le odió. De los enredos de su marido con la actriz supo, pero fingió desconocerlos. En cambio no pudo ocultar el desprecio hacia ese niño que era el vivo retrato de ella, de la hermosa rubia, que se conformaría al recibir una carta por parte del Duque donde le remarcaba todos los errores que había cometido con su hijo, claro que no se compararían con los que él haría en los siguientes años que se dedicó a olvidar y volcar en la formación de una nueva familia. Esa donde el castaño nunca tuvo cabida porque… engañado por su padre, abandonado por su madre, Terry creció resentido, infeliz y desgraciado. Pero cansado de esto, el joven Grandchester anhelaba que todo aquello que su padre le contaba de su madre era mentira. Era mentira que Eleanor prefiriera su carrera al amor de su hijo. Por eso la buscó, para demostrarle a su padre que su amargura era equivocada. No obstante ¡qué duro fue enterarse que todo aquello era verdad! Que su madre sí había mostrado felicidad al verle y que de pronto cambió y fríamente lo devolvió con su padre que en su interior celebró el triunfo sobre ella que al final de cuentas... fue detrás de Terry. Empero al querer recuperarlo, no hubo contestación por parte del Duque sino de la Duquesa de Grandchester._

_El medio artístico era severamente criticado. Todo aquel que pertenecía al gremio actoral, el escándalo lo perseguía. Eleanor ya estaba acostumbrada y el de su relación clandestina con el Duque ya era cosa del pasado; empero Terry apenas comenzaba y no era justo que antes de iniciar una carrera se viera acabada. Esa era la amenaza para la actriz que mucho daño había causado y no iba a ser la responsable del fracaso de su hijo que empezaba en la actuación con el pie derecho._

_Por eso se mantenía al margen de su vida. Para no involucrarse y se creyera verdaderamente que detrás de su éxito estaba la mano de su madre que si no hablaba, a todas partes lo seguía. _

_Aquella noche que Susana pretendió suicidarse, al no ver que Terry saliera a dar las nuevas gracias que el público con sus imparables aplausos se merecía, la actriz disfrazada bajó de su palco y fue a preguntar por él con el Señor Hathaway._

– _**Han venido a buscarle urgentemente del hospital.**_

– _**¿Susana…?**__... – se temió una fatal noticia._

– _**Dijeron que está grave.**_

– _**Bueno… – **__se notó cierto alivio y se dijo… –__** antes de retirarme le dejo mis felicitaciones. La obra ha sido todo un éxito.**_

– _**Gracias a Terry y a su talento. – **__El que compartía con él, la hizo sonreír; pero porque alguien se acercaba, la actriz emprendió la huida yéndose en dirección al hospital y enterándose allá de lo que la joven rubia ojo azul hubo pretendido hacer. _

_Pero conocer todo lo que aquello había implicado, la llenó de dolor y frustración, no queriendo separarse de su hijo que sufría por el amor perdido y la atadura ganada. A cierta escondida distancia hubo presenciado la separación de aquellos jóvenes. Por momentos quiso correr detrás de Candy, detenerla y hacerla desistir. Sin embargo… no le correspondía intervenir entre ellos aunque ella le debiera el perdón que se consiguió de un hijo que_ . . .

Las horas que Terry llevaba despierto o los momentos de tensión, Eleanor también les padecía; y para no caer rendidamente dormida en una retirada sala de espera, se levantaba de su lugar para caminar por los pasillos del hospital. Y estaba recorriendo la sección de adultos cuando una enfermera la llamó. La actriz hesitó en acercarse ya que al hacerlo perdería de vista la puerta de una específica habitación donde acababa de haber actividad. Sin embargo, al oír que aquel hombre que le llamaba, estaba muriendo, se acercó entregando la mano que le pidieron. Con vacilación la entregó; y la calidez que transmitió hizo feliz los últimos minutos de aquel ser que se fue.

Y porque así pasa muchas veces, esos instantes que ella se distrajo fueron los suficientes para no darse cuenta de la salida de Terry ni el camino que tomó. Creída que seguía con Las Marlowe, Eleanor volvió a ocupar su lugar, oyendo tiempo más tarde los gritos desgarradores de una madre, añadiéndose a la desesperación otra que quería saber ¿dónde estaba su hijo?

– **¡Yo que sé!**... – respondió la inconsolable; y la otra no menos mortificada salió a toda prisa del nosocomio; pero ya Terry había estado en el teatro y se encontraba inconsciente en la casa de Grant, lugar que nunca se pensó en visitar debido a las diferencias conocidas.

– **Miss Baker, no se alarme. Lo mandé a descansar y probablemente ya esté en su apartamento.**

– **¡Tiene razón! Gracias y buenas noches, señor Hathaway. Voy a buscarle... **– sin obtener éxito alguno; y extrañándole al siguiente día que el director teatral hubiese anunciado la cancelación breve de la obra.

– **¡¿Usted sabe dónde está mi hijo?!**... – preguntaba la actriz realmente congojada.

– **Tengo la más mínima idea, Miss Baker**. – Y era verdad, hasta que se le contó lo que aquel par de actores habían hecho. Sin embargo hubo sido demasiado tarde confesar lo que sabían porque Terruce Grandchester había sido condenado ese mismo día de su aprehensión y enviado a cumplir su condena con el nombre de Edward Sinclair. Por eso su madre, que sí visitó cuanto lugar se le mencionaba, nunca le encontró al dar su apelativo. En cambio al describirlo…

– **¿Cabello castaño un poco largo, como de dieciocho años, alto, delgado y bien parecido?**

– **Sí, así es mi hijo.**

– **No, señora. Nadie con esas señas ha llegado por aquí… – **la comandancia de policía.

– **Entonces por favor ayúdeme, señor. ¿Dónde más podría buscarle? Ya recorrí calles, hospitales… bares.**

– **Uh, señora, sólo le quedaría visitar la morgue o…**

– **¡Por Dios no!**

– **Está bien, discúlpeme, pero también iba a decir que quizá haya salido de la ciudad.**

– **¿Otro lugar? pero ¿dónde?**

– **Ah. Eso sí yo no lo sé. – **El agente se distrajo con otro que no escuchó…

– **¿Será… que Terry haya seguido a Candy?...** – cavilaba en voz alta la hermosa dama. Eso era señal de esperanza, sin embargo el corazón seguía indicándole "peligro". Y estaba decidiendo qué hacer cuando…

– **¿Señora?**... – la llamaron

– **Sí…** – se giró para atender al policía que se le acercara.

– **Mire, acaban de reportar que un individuo con las características que dio, está en este lugar.**

En un papel estaba escrita la dirección, añadiéndose a su dolorosa pena, el horror al conocer el paradero de Terry.

**. . . . .**

Ladies, muchísimas gracias por seguir haciéndose presente. Y aunque algunas faltaron de mis siempre puntuales lectoras, para TODAS en general, les mando mis saludos.


	13. Un hijo sin rostro

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo XII: Un hijo sin rostro**

**. . .**

Después de una amena cena y un energético desayuno que disfrutaron muchísimo en su mutua compañía, Terry y Gil Flaubert se despidieron afuera de un restaurante, recomendándole éste último dónde podía encontrarlo a cualquier hora que se le ofreciera. Pero el adiós no era definitivo, simplemente que el buen amigo hubo entendido que para la búsqueda de unos padres, no era necesaria su ayuda. Además, Gil también tenía sus propios asuntos y el tiempo de volver para concentrarse en ellos había llegado.

Con las recomendaciones de cuidarse cada quien sus personas, los dos amigos emprendieron caminos diferentes. El de Flaubert lo llevaría hacia el Sur; el de Terry hacia el Este. En aquella dirección tenía la vaga idea vivía su madre que en el interior de su casa…

– **Anda, Lucy, apúrate que se nos hace tarde.** – Eleanor quitaba de su cuerpo un mandil que fue depositado en la mesa.

– **Ya, Eli, tranquila. La canasta ya está casi lista. – **La dama que siempre hubo estado y seguía haciéndole compañía acomodaba los últimos recipientes de comida y le preguntaba al mismo tiempo… **– ¿El duque vendrá contigo?**

– **No lo sé.** – Por si sí, la actriz se arregló el cabello; y escucharía...

– **Listo.**

– **¡Bien! Gracias, Lucy; y te veo hasta en la tarde.** – La todavía hermosa rubia cogió el canasto y emprendió unos rápidos pasos oyéndose a sus espaldas…

– **¡Salúdame a…!...** – la amiga se interrumpió; sin embargo la entendieron diciéndose…

– **¡Yo le digo! ¡No te preocupes!**

La prisa en su andar, la insistencia de revisar la hora en su coqueto reloj de pulsera plus el nerviosismo que la tenía presa, cualesquiera hubiera dicho que a una importante cita la mujer iba a llegar tarde. Así mismo se lo anunció al chofer que le ayudó con lo que cargaba. No obstante… en el justo paso que se dio para ingresar al auto, Miss Baker se recriminó al olvidar…

– **¡Lucy, los libros!... – **gritó luego de haberse regresado a casa.

– **Ahí están…** – los apuntó al salir con el llamado. **– En la mesita del recibidor.**

– **¡Dios, si llego a olvidarlos…!**... – decía la actriz muy mortificada; y así sonaría al ordenar estando de nuevo afuera... **– ¡A prisa, Steve, o llegaremos tarde!**

– **Tenemos tiempo, Madame. – **A ésta se le ayudó a entrar al vehículo, escuchando en lo que iban a ocupar su lugar…

– **Lo sé; pero quiero estar ahí cuando se presente el Señor Goldman.**

– **Señora, ¿cuánto más…?**

– **¡Silencio, Steve, y dedícate a manejar!... – **aprovechando que ya estaba frente al volante.

– **Mil perdones, Miss Baker.**

– **¡Oh, hombre, lo siento; pero es que…!**

– **No se preocupe, mi señora. Yo soy de los pocos que entendemos su situación.**

– **Gracias.** – Eleanor que se había acomodado a la mitad del asiento trasero estiró la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro del empleado que se concentró en manejar, perdiéndose por una vereda y en cuestión de minutos el transporte particular. Y debido a que carecía de uno, Terry no pudo darles alcance.

Su cabeza apenas aparecía por la breve colina cuando Eleanor salió por primera vez de su casa. Su acelerado nerviosismo que fue contagiado no permitió que se mirara en la dirección por la que se asomaba el castaño; aunque él también cooperó en no ser visto porque al ver a su madre saliendo a toda prisa de su residencia, Terry alcanzó a esconderse detrás del tronco de un árbol. Desde ahí vio la vereda que se tomó; y porque la persona que buscaba, su domicilio hubo abandonado, él igual haría, no sin antes averiguar la hora en que podía entrevistarse con la dueña.

Y decidido estaba a ir a tocar el timbre de una puerta e informarse, cuando en eso, otro vehículo llegó.

– **¡Vaya cafre!...** – dijo para sí Terry al estar escuchando el insistente sonido de un claxon. Lucy no atendía rápidamente al llamado; y por no hacerlo se dio la oportunidad de reconocerse al chofer del auto recién llegado. **– ¿¡Duque?!... – **el castaño reparó sumamente extrañado. **– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.** – La respuesta se dio al abrirse una puerta, cruzar algunas palabras, verse a Richard subirse de nuevo a su carro y manejar aceleradamente para alcanzar a Eleanor.

Toda esa actividad puso muy inquieto a nuestro protagonista. Y por los siguientes minutos hesitó qué hacer. Volver más tarde o al otro día, cualesquiera era lo más factible. Sin embargo permanecería en su lugar bastantes horas pensando. Pensando en sus padres y lo que hubo sido de ellos durante su ausencia. De Eleanor ya lo sabemos ¿pero y el duque?

_¡Qué duro fue para él escuchar de una impertinente jovencita sin padres, de la soledad de la que hubo hecho víctima a su hijo! Aquel que lo único que quería, era el amor de su padre al contar ya con el de su madre. Saberlo le causó una sorpresa penosa; y en el momento de estar a solas Richard se dijo..._

– _**Esa chica Candy tiene razón. Nadie puede decirle o prohibirle a nadie hacer esto o aquello; mucho menos cuando se trata de una madre. Pues bien, Eleanor, ésta vez ganaste. Se ha ido contigo y ahora cuida de él, ya que yo… también he fallado como padre. Perdí el interés por conocerle y este es mi premio: su abandono y el que no quiera saber nada de mí. – **__Sin embargo, el Duque de Grandchester sí quiso saber todo de él. Y desde el primer día que supo de Terry a su llegada a América, por medio de los periódicos y sus notas, se propuso seguir los pasos de su hijo en la carrera que había elegido._

– _**Actuación, igual que ella…**__ – conocerlo hubo sido otro golpe bajo para Richard y le dolió aún más. No obstante, empezaba a enseñarse a respetar y lo dejó continuar, principalmente al enterarse que no hacía nada mal su oficio de actor. Y que cuando se anunció que Terry protagonizaría "Romeo y Julieta" quiso viajar a América para estar presente en la premier; empero la situación bélica por la que pasaba Europa, se lo impidió y no, porque al leer sobre la extraña desaparición de su hijo, arregló lo que tenía pendiente en Londres y casi en seguida se marchó a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica._

_Entre sus asuntos y la duración del viaje pasaron algunos meses cuando el Duque de Grandchester arribó a Nueva York, yéndose directamente a buscar a Eleanor que no cesaba de hacerlo por su hijo y que al parecer, de aquella comandancia de policía, obtenía noticias que compartiría penosamente con Richard que le esperaba en su casa, lugar al que ella fue, luego de corroborar una información._

– _**¡Richard, es dolorosamente indescriptible esta sensación en mi pecho!... **__– desconsolada la mujer lloró. –__** ¡Mi hijo! ¡mi pobre Terry! ¡mi niño!**_

– _**Eleanor, no me asustes y dime ¿qué sabes de Terry?... – **__Richard intentaba mostrarse fuerte._

– _**¡Al principio nada! ¡Nadie me daba razón de él hasta hoy!**_

– _**¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿dónde está?!**_

– _**¡Es un lugar terrible! ¡Y por más que intento, no puedo entender ¿cómo es que fue a parar allá?!**_

– _**Pero ¿está bien?... Contesta, Eli, ¿está bien mi hijo?. –**__ Al que nosotros conocemos, después de tanto padecido, sabemos que sí, en cambio ellos… _

La dureza del asiento que había tomado, molestó a Terry que se puso de pie para mirar nuevamente hacia la casa de su madre. Dos segundos volvió a vacilar en qué hacer. No obstante al tercero… **– A Candy le dije que es a mi padre a quien quiero ver primero. Regresaré a la ciudad y me dispondré a localizar el hotel donde se hospeda aprovechando que está en América. Y ya que haya hablado con él… vendré a ti… mamá.**

Empero Terry no pudo dar con su padre. Hotel tras hotel visitó; y como los más lujosos eran pocos, los más económicos ni siquiera se consideraron. A los que sí, fueron a sus pies, y a éstos, ya que estuviera en su condominio rentado, los pondrían a descansar mientras planeaba, además de escribírsele a la pecosa que ya se disponía a emprender su viaje a Nueva York.

**. . . . .**

Devolverse a la casa de su madre fue la más acertada opción al carecer de información referente a su padre que, al contrario del día anterior, esa mañana había llegado a la residencia Baker mucho más temprano. Así mismo lo verificó Terry a su arribo en un vehículo que rentó en la calle.

Por supuesto que con mejor suerte no podía contar; así y de una vez mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sin embargo le estaba indicando al chofer que podía retirarse después de dejarlo frente a la casa, cuando de ésta, de nuevo los vio salir con la misma canasta, con la misma prisa exceptuando que Eleanor se subía en el carro de Richard.

Sumamente intrigado, Terry preguntaría al acompañante de enfrente… **– ¿Tiene cosas qué hacer?**

– **Además de trabajar… nada.**

– **Bien. Entonces siga discretamente a ese auto.**

– **A sus órdenes, caballero. – **Dicho eso, así comenzaron a hacerlo, dejando poco a poco atrás la gran manzana para llegar a la Isla Roosevelt.

Por su Calle Principal transitaron, viéndose el auto perseguido detenerse frente al edificio llamado "The Octagon": la primordial entrada hacia el Asilo Lunático de la ciudad.

– **¡¿Qué demonios…?!**... – exclamó el castaño al ver a sus padres ingresar en el lugar. Y porque él abandonaba el suyo en el momento de que se redujo una velocidad…

– **¿Lo esperaré?**

– **No. Aquí tiene…** – Terry entregó algunos billetes y también las… **– Gracias.**

Con acelerado paso, el castaño emprendió su camino. Empero éste sería bloqueado por un agente uniformado, armado y encargado del cuidado de una altísima reja que dijo gruesamente… **– ¡No hay paso!**

– **Pero… **– la punta de un rifle le indicó la vereda que le llevaba de regreso. Por supuesto, él no lo tomaría; y tampoco muy lejos se iría a parar para poder estar así al pendiente de la salida de sus padres. Ellos lo harían muchas horas después y en un estado sumamente lamentable, principalmente en Eleanor que abrazada por Richard era conducida y ayudada a entrar al auto.

Perplejo, Terry los miró por algunos instantes. Luego posó su mirada en la impresionante construcción que era parte del Hospital Metropolitano; y en su mente se formularía a medias… **– ¿Será que ellos…?. **– Era escalofriante siquiera pensar en otra usurpación pero era extremadamente necesario salir de las dudas… aniquilándolas.

Habiendo visto a sus padres marcharse, el joven Grandchester se acercó a la reja. **– Ya le dije que no hay paso.**

– **Entonces, facilíteme información.**

– **¿A cambio… de qué?**

– **¿Dinero?**... – inquirió Terry; y gracias a una mirada se sacó una cartera; de ahí extrajo billetes y los extendió preguntando… **– ¿Serán suficientes?**

– **¿Qué quiere saber?...** – se le preguntó aceptándose la buena bonificación.

– **¿A quién visitan los señores que acaban de salir?**

– **Su hijo.**

– **¡¿Su q…?!**

– **Es un enfermo mental.**

– **¿D-desde…** – Terry pasó saliva para aclararse la garganta y formular... **– desde cuándo está aquí?**

– **Bastantes meses. Un año, quizá dos.**

– **¿Puedo verle?.** – Un entrecejo se frunció con la petición. **– ¡Le daré más dinero si…!**

– **A esta hora ya no se puede entrar. Algunos internos salen de sus celdas para ser transportados a otras y podría ser peligroso. Mañana venga temprano y de preferencia… vestido de doctor o enfermero.**

Aunque hubiera sido mejor ir directamente a sus progenitores y aclararles la confusa situación en la que vivían, Terry para acatar la indicación, se despidió del guardia; y aprovechando la luz que todavía había en el día, se dirigió al condado más cercano para provisionarse de su disfraz no habiendo manera de conciliar el sueño en la habitación de hotel que rentó porque en su mente sólo pensaba en el encuentro ¿con sí mismo? Bueno, pues éste se realizaría al llegar la mañana siguiente.

**. . . . .**

El blanco le sentaba tan de maravilla, que las ojeras que llevaba pasaron desapercibidas. Su presencia no tanto porque eran pocos los colaboradores en el asilo. Así que improvisar era su forte y lo usó diciendo… **– Soy egresado de la Universidad de Oxford y de nuevo ingreso a este hospital.** – Su empleado acento británico le dio la credibilidad y el acceso a todo el lugar. Sin embargo ya llevaba dos horas ahí y no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Además, por no perderse el arribo de sus padres que sería casi media hora después, el castaño no quería adentrarse mucho en el instituto mental ni tampoco asistir a un paciente categoría: peligroso.

Y justamente uno de éstos, sus progenitores visitaban todos los días, no sin antes pasar a la oficina del director para dejar su "donativo" ya que… el enfermo que según creían era su hijo, además de ser agresivo, al haberse prendido fuego, no sólo se había dañado a sí mismo sino a una gran área del hospital, lo que significaba… ¿que debían pagarla? Pues así parecía. Y como los Señores Grandchester y Baker contaban con suficiente capital, también cubrían una cuota con tal de que "su Terry" gozara de ciertos privados privilegios.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo que sus padres tomaron hacia una oficina, el castaño los hubo divisado; y se escondió para no ser percatada su presencia. Empero al aparecer la de sus progenitores, sigilosamente los siguió muriendo de la curiosidad por ya conocer a aquél que había tomado su lugar. Pronto la saciaría, sólo era cuestión de andar por un largo pasillo, doblar a la derecha, subir escaleras, tomar la izquierda y a la mitad… se detuvieron.

Terry disimuló un poco al acercarse a sus padres el encargado de esa área y que después de saludarse, les abrió la puerta recomendándoseles…

– **Es su hijo, pero no sobrepasen su límite de espacio.**

De los dos padres, Eleanor odiaba y sufría más al escuchar esa recomendación. Impedírsele a ella, ¡su madre! acercarse para abrazar a su hijo, era el más cruel de los castigos; y mayormente cuando éste de momentos se quejaba de las heridas que había en su cuerpo. Su rostro deforme era imposible vérselo, uno: por las vendas y dos: las cicatrices de graves quemaduras. Y lo cubrían para que no se espantaran de él y así se siguiera viendo, según ellos, al mismo Terry que conocieron siempre.

Por su parte, el original, guapote y de buen suculento estado castaño, no se acercó a la puerta sino hasta que estuvo sola e inclusive el pasillo al revisarlo. La rendija rectangular que tenía enfrente abarcaba lo suficiente. Desde el paciente que estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado su cuerpo en una reja de celda y mirando clavadamente al suelo, hasta sus padres que estaban de pie y le hablaban con ternura al que creían su hijo.

El verdadero que los oía, no se dio tiempo a llenarse de resentimientos por aquellas palabras amorosas que él hacía tiempo dejó de escuchar, al contrario se compadeció de aquel pobre infeliz que engañado tenía a sus padres y los hacía sufrir. ¿Quizá se lo merecían un poco? **¡No!**... – dijo tajantemente Terry; y estaba a punto de llamarles, de gritarles que ese no era él, que él estaba bien, cuando…

– **¿Todo bien, doctor?. – **Otro colega le había puesto la mano en el hombro. Su cuerpo vibraba y la voz también al decir…

– **Sí; sólo que… – **el castaño agachó la cabeza para limpiarse escondidamente las lágrimas que querían rodar por sus mejillas.

El galeno que posó la mirada en donde la tuviera anteriormente Terry, dijo… **– Sí, es un cuadro bastante conmovedor. Todos los días, los verá así. Ella leyéndole a Shakespeare; y él amarrándole las agujetas de sus zapatos ya que perdió los dedos de su mano. Nunca habíamos visto tanto amor profesado. ¡Lo adoran a pesar de su triste y horrible condición!**

Acobardado y sin decir con permiso, el intruso echó a correr. La escena no había sido suficiente para él, sino que el entrometido llegó a empeorarle la situación. Una que por supuesto Terry le pondría fin porque… por mucho daño que le causaran siendo niño, aquellos seres no eran acreedores a tan cruel castigo. Empero tampoco podía presentarse así como así; entonces el castaño, ideó retirarse del instituto mental y dirigirse a su apartamento donde sí, lloraría por la desgracia presenciada, por su esposa que extrañaba, e hijo al cual esa ocasión quiso tener cerca para abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos, caricias y decirle incansablemente ¡cuánto lo amaba y le cuidaría! Sin embargo Roderick no sería el único que lo oiría sino él, el mismo Terry, cuando al sentirse un poco más sereno, regresó a la casa de su madre para vigilar a su padre. Eleanor no era recomendable que lo viera para evitarle sobresaltos; Richard sí que encontraría la manera de enterarla. Sin embargo…

Eran exactamente las siete de la noche, cuando el Duque pasó a dejar a la hermosa pero llorosa actriz. Y en una vereda donde seguro estaba pasaría un auto, Terry aguardaba en otro de alquiler. Sólo un par de minutos se agregaron a los que ya llevaba esperando cuando apareció el vehículo.

– **Sígale, por favor… – **se le ordenó al chofer. Éste obedeció yendo muy de cerca del otro conductor que cansado se veía. No obstante en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas; y es que en la última hora de estar con "su hijo", el enfermo tuvo una crisis y los atacó hiriendo a Eleanor y mordiéndolo a él al querer tranquilizarlo por su cuenta. Empero lo que más le dolía hubo sido lo dicho por una voz afectada…

– **¡Yo no tengo padres! ¡Éstos están muertos para mí, además los odio, los odio! ¡Váyanse! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera!**

Por supuesto los dos le creyeron al creer que se trataba de Terry, al que se le decía... **– Hijo, ¡cuánto daño te hemos hecho! ¡Perdónanos, por favor, perdónanos! **

El peligroso zigzagueo en el carro de enfrente consiguió que se dijera con alarme… – **¡Cuidado!**

– **¿Quiere que le dé alcance?... – **se preguntó al ver nervioso al copiloto.

– **N-no… espero que no sea necesario. – **Y en efecto ya no lo fue porque Richard se repuso con el susto de haber visto muy de cerca el vehículo de enfrente; además hubo bajado la velocidad y así manejaron hasta la residencia que llevaba tiempo ocupando. Una propiedad algo retirada de la ciudad pero cercana a la casa de Eleanor.

Al detenerse el auto, el taxi también lo hizo, pagando Terry rápidamente por el servicio y corriendo veloz a ayudarle a su padre que…

Su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido. Haber forcejeado con el joven, le hubo lastimado la espalda. Ésta la irguió, encorvándose inmediatamente al sentir el dolor. No obstante debía salir de ahí para ir a recostarse un rato ya que al siguiente día… bueno, era impredecible lo que pasaría. Así que volviendo al actual momento…

Terry ya estaba muy de cerca cuando la portezuela del vehículo se abrió. Él llegó a sostenerla creyéndose que era… **– Gracias, Paul… – **su empleado que diría…

– **De nada… señor.**

Con el sonido de su voz, unos ojos en lentísima cámara se fueron posando en la humanidad que tenía en frente. Pero al toparse con un rostro perfectamente conocido…

– **¡Terry!...** – el Duque de Grandchester se levantó rápidamente de su asiento; pero el dolor, aunado el impacto de la sorpresa lo mandaron al suelo. Ahí se agacharían para proporcionarle ayuda.

– **¡Papá, ¿estás bien?!**

– **Tu…** – una temblorosa mano se extendería para tocarle la cara… –** ¿c-cómo es que…?**

– **¿… no tengo quemaduras?. – **Richard no pudo articular palabras pero sí dejó escapar sus lágrimas. Éstas fueron quitadas como el peso que se cargaba… **– Ya no tienes porqué sufrir más. Aquí estoy, Papá. He vuelto y estoy bien, diciéndote con esta oportunidad, que te quiero y que ya no te haré padecer.**

De niño quizá lo envolvieron y sostuvieron sus brazos; empero esos recuerdos habían quedado tan atrás que no los recordaba. Pero en cuanto Terry fue abrigado de ellos nuevamente, los reconoció rápido, también como el calor que emanaba el convulsionado cuerpo de su padre que lágrimas derramaba, mil perdones solicitaba y las gracias daba por ver a su hijo… bien.

. . .

**Well, creo que con este capítulo, el rompecabezas de historia que les mandé, ha quedado armado. Y con ello, lo que sigue es la parte final ¡espérenlo! Mientras tanto… muchísimas gracias, mis más apreciadas amigas-lectoras. ¡Sus comentarios son la vitamina que me reaniman!**

_Florentina, Carito, Dulce Lu, Pathya, Irene, Blanca, Yelitza, Angdl, Amanecer Grandchester, Olga Liz, Lady Supernova, Celia, Zu Castillo, Viry Queen, Darling Eveling and... ¡Silvia E, E, E! ¡Amiga, feliz de tenerte entre nosotros!_


	14. Otra vez en tus brazos

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo XIII: Otra vez en tus brazos**

**. . .**

Sin lágrimas ni remordimientos pero sí con un corazón muy contento, Candy se hubo despedido nuevamente de su querido hogar de crianza. Hubo sido necesario para ir al encuentro de quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El tren hacia Nueva York ya llevaba tiempo recorriendo sus extensos rieles. Y aunque al principio la melancolía la visitó al recordar se llevaba la misma emoción años atrás, la rubia por sí misma se recuperó diciéndose animosamente… **– ¡No, no tengo por qué temer! Sí, voy hacia él como en un pasado; pero ésta ocasión es completamente diferente a la primera vez. Lo tengo conmigo, tenemos un hijo y únicamente voy a su encuentro para darle continuidad a la felicidad que juntos hemos hallado!**

Desafortunadamente con ese su ánimo, las horas se le hacían interminables. Y ni libros, periódicos o revistas inclusive Roderick porque el ajetreo del convoy lo tenía mareado y procuraba estar dormido todo el tiempo, la entretenían para no pensar en…

– **¿Cuánto falta, Annie?**... – le preguntó a su compañera vecina. La morena que intentaba descansar un poco la vista, se quitó la máscara que cubría sus ojos para mirar el reloj y decirle…

– **Cuatro horas.**

– **¡Diablos! ¿todavía tanto?...** – se quejó la pecosa haciendo un mohín de fastidio. **– Y Tom, ¿dónde se quedó?**

– **En el último vagón que está antes de llegar al comedor.**

– **¿Quieres algo de ahí?**... – Candy se puso de pie habiendo dejado con cuidado en el asiento la cabecita de Roderick que hubo yacido en su regazo.

– **No, Candy. El emparedado que me trajiste hace como veinte minutos, todavía no me hace digestión.**

– **¡Ay!**... – exclamó la pecosa volviéndose desganadamente a su lugar ante la carita burlona de Annie que oiría… **– es que estoy nerviosa.**

– **No tienes por qué estarlo. Terry no hará lo de la vez pasada.**

– **Eso lo sé. Mi nerviosismo se debe a otra cosa. No he estado con él desde que… – **Candy no pudo devolver sus palabras a la boca frente a las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga. **– Annie, lo siento…** – le alcanzó su mano… **– se me olvidó que tú…**

– **No, no te preocupes, Candy. Ha de ser… muy lindo todo eso… que experimentas con él. – **Ahora la que se ruborizó fue la pecosa que no lo negó correspondiéndole…

– **Tú también lo llegarás a experimentar con el elegido de tu corazón; y cuando eso pase… **– le aconsejaría a su tímida amiga… –** sólo entrégate sin tanto recato. El amor es para disfrutarse, no un acto que debes cumplir por obligación.**

La señorita Brighton asintió positivamente, sonrió y se dedicó a mirar a su vecina que adueñada por el mutismo posó su vista en el paisaje y ahí se perdió tanto su mirada como sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa era traviesa y su corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente al simple hecho de haberse recordado unos besos, unas caricias y los incontrolables estremecimientos de su cuerpo que le producía otro.

Éste por su parte también estaba impaciente de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Y sin máscaras ni disfraces, en la estación central ferroviaria, aguardaba por ella ¡ellos! ya que así lo decía un telegrama recibido después de haber estado con su padre, platicarle todo lo sucedido y ponerse de acuerdo en cómo se le diría a Eleanor.

Candy lo haría, por supuesto ya que ella estuviera enterada de lo que Terry sabía. Y mientras él la ponía al corriente, el Duque se encargaría de su ex mujer que furiosa se pondría uno: al negársele la visita a "su hijo" por lo suscitado el día anterior; y dos, de ver a Richard tan tranquilo y no exigir lo mismo que ella pedía. Claro que a su "falta de carácter" por no confrontar a quien se lo impedía, se interpretaba a la actitud hostil y agresiva de la que el Duque hubo sido víctima.

– **¡Entiéndelo! ¡Está enfermo! ¡No sabe lo que hace! ¡¿Cómo vamos a ayudarle si nos prohíben verle y tú te pones de acuerdo con ellos?!... – **Eleanor gritaba peleando por zafarse y querer entrar a la habitación que por dentro y fuera estaba sellada.

A Richard le dolía lo que esa madre sufría, sin embargo debía esperar y callar, pidiendo interior y fervientemente que la sorpresa que le tenían, llegara pronto porque sino… de la desesperación esa mujer loca ¡sí! se iba a volver. No lo consiguió gracias a un tranquilizante que se le aplicó y que la pondría a dormir la mayor parte del día transcurriendo dentro de éste...

La Gran Central, con cada año, cada vez era más y más frecuentada; y por lo mismo, se tuvo que diseñar la ampliación del lugar. Los andenes destinados a los arribos estaban cerrados reubicándose éstos en los que pertenecían a las salidas. En uno de ellos Terry estaba, sentado en la fría plataforma y recargada su espalda en el muro improvisado. Bastantes minutos yacía aguardando; pero en cuanto un tren partió, a lo lejos se oyó el silbato del que anunciaba su llegada.

Con el pitido, el corazón que se le aceleró, no le mintió. En ese venían sus amados pecosa e hijo. Así que inmediatamente de pie se puso cuando la locomotora estuvo más cerca. Sus ojos veían pasar un vagón tras otro; y cuando la divisó…

– **¡Candy!...** – él gritó, ella también…

– **¡Terry!**... – desde el interior de su transporte.

Por supuesto el llamado altisonante de ella atrajo miradas de algunos pasajeros y espantó el sueño de su pequeño que ya sostenía en brazos, haciéndose sus amigos cargo de su equipaje.

Correr hacia el castaño, a la rubia se lo impedía Roderick que con un carita adormitada trataba de seguir el dedo de su madre que le apuntaba la dirección hacia su padre que les seguía por la plataforma conforme el tren mantenía su movimiento.

Ya obtenido un alto total, se llegó a un puerta. Un hombre y una mujer fueron los primeros en descender en ese mismo orden. Candy venía atrás de aquella fémina que celosamente envidió no hubiera alguien esperando por ella que casi la empujan para recibir en sus brazos a…

– **¡Papá!**... – gritó Rod inclinándose hacia Terry en cuanto lo vio.

El castaño lo recibió ¡feliz! y así comenzó a besarlo haciendo reír al chiquillo que se arremolinaba en sus brazos.

Candy aguardó por su turno que no duró mucho; y a diferencia de la desafortunada, a ella la ayudaron a descender el peldaño; y estando abajo se admiró de pies a cabeza. ¡Se le veía hermosa en su nuevo vestido! y al pasarle la mano por la cintura se dijo…

– **Hola, Candy. Bienvenida, cariño.**

– **Hola, Terry, ¿cómo has estado, mi amor?**

Segundos la pareja permaneció mirándose con profundidad; y al siguiente instante, una boca ya buscaba a otra que correspondería al beso que plasmaba lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo contento que estaba de tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

¿Que si les importó los ojos que los miraban recriminadores? No para nada, al contrario, su momento lo alargaron hasta que cada uno recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Roderick que por supuesto se sintió ignorado por los dos. Además junto a ellos les aguardaban sus amigos.

– **Terry, te presento a Tom Stevenson y a Annie Brighton.** – Tres personas sonrieron de lo dicho por Candy que se le recordaría…

– **Lo sé, querida. A Annie la reconocí el día que llegamos al Hogar; y a Tom también.**

– **¿En serio?**. – La pecosa mostró por instantes un gesto contrariado porque casi en seguida expresó escandalosamente… **– ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Ya lo había olvidado!**

– **Sigues siendo tan atolondrado como siempre, Candy.**

– **¡Anda, Tom, abusa! Y una buena tunda te daré como solía ser cuando éramos niños. – **Con la divertida amenaza de la rubia, un ambiente de risas y confianza rodearon a estos personajes; y lo continuarían en otro lugar, sin embargo…

– **Tendremos que alquilar un auto para ir a casa. **– Candy asintió.

– **A mí me espera el auto de papá**… – comentó Annie que oiría de Tom…

– **¿Podrías dejarme en algún hotel?... **– se respondió "sí" y también…

– **Pero volveremos a vernos, ¿cierto?**

– **Por supuesto, Candy. – **Entonces Terry entregaría…

– **Aquí tienen la dirección donde pueden encontrarnos.**

El guapo cowboy la recibió para entregársela a Annie que diría… **– ¡Qué curioso! Es la misma avenida a donde voy. – **Aquello puso feliz a la rubia que primero gozaría de haber regresado a su esposo y luego buscaría a la morena.

Bueno, pues sin mucho más por decir, los amigos salieron de la estación de trenes para cada uno tomar sus caminos. Empero al quedarse a solas la familia sobre la banqueta en la espera de un alquiler… **– Terry, ¿pasa algo?**

– **No, linda, ¿por qué lo preguntas?. – **El castaño seguía cargando a Roderick sintiendo aferrado a su brazo las manos de Candy que respondería...

– **No sé. De repente quise saberlo. – **Otro beso calmaría su intranquilidad que tenía que ver con la ocasión pasada a su llegada a Nueva York. No obstante…

– **Sí, Candy. Pasa algo.**

– **¿Qué?**... – ella lo miró con temor que desvanecerían al instante…

– **Pasa que te amo y que te he extrañado como un desesperado. – **Candy también, sin embargo diría…

– **¡Ah, menos mal! Por un momento pensé que dirías que Susana no había muerto y te exigía casamiento.**

– **¡Candy, Pecosa loca!**

– **Yo también te extrañé. **– Nuestra amiga apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de él que oiría… – **Pero algo pasa, ¿verdad?**

– **¿Por qué lo dices?**

– **No te reíste por mi mal chiste y me llamaste loca… – **ella puchereó infantilmente.

– **Perdóname, linda… – **él besó la suelta cabellera dorada y rizada. – **No lo dije con la intención de ofenderte.**

– **Entonces dime ¿qué pasa?**

– **Vamos a casa y allá te cuento todo.**

Candy asintió; y por miedo a que eso a relatar tuviera que ver con ellos dos, guardó silencio, dedicándose, en todo el trayecto hacia el condominio, a observarlo, extrañándole que, sí, siempre hubo sido cariñoso y amoroso con su hijo, pero durante ese tiempo de viaje en coche, lo fue aún más.

– **¿Quieres comer antes de subir al apartamento?...** – preguntó Terry conforme cruzaban el lobby de ese edificio.

– **No, comimos muchísimo en el tren. Además… prefiero llegar para…**

– **Tan curiosa como siempre, mi pecosa.** – Ésta le volvió a mirar con angustia que aplacaron al arribar a un elevador... **– Tú y yo estamos bien. Se trata de mis padres.**

– **¡¿Has dado con ellos?!**... – Candy no pudo controlar el volumen en su voz.

– **Sí. Los dos están aquí en Nueva York.**

– **¡¿Tu padre también?!**

Ante la incoherente pregunta se dijo… **– Sí, y han estado juntos.**

– **¡No me digas que volvieron a casarse!**

– **¡Absolutamente no!**

– **¿Entonces?**

El trabajador que les había atendido una puerta y les seguía con sus pertenencias, oía claramente su plática. La mirada de Terry, Candy la supo interpretar y calló nuevamente. Paciente sería en lo que subían; pero en cuanto llegaron arriba…

– **¡Por todos los cielos ¿qué lugar es éste?!**... – admiraba anonadada el lujoso apartamento que ya recorría Roderick luego de ser puesto en el suelo.

– **Es lo que ocuparemos por una breve temporada. – **Sí, porque ellos se merecían algo mucho mejor, sin embargo…

– **¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!**... – se giraron para cuestionarlo de frente. **– ¡No, espera! ¡Empieza a decirme ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero?!**

Divertidamente amenazante, Terry fue conducido al sofá donde cayó pesadamente y diría el muy sinvergüenza … **– Lo robé. **

– **¡Terry, no digas estupideces!**

Soltando la carcajada de la palidez de su mujer, la tomó repentinamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él cayéndole ella encima que tuvo reír nerviosamente al sentir unos labios por todo lo largo de su níveo cuello. **– Terry… detente y… dime.**

– **¿Qué quieres oír?**... – le musitó seductoramente al oído.

Su cálido aliento le erizó toda la piel y hasta la voz porque ella apenas dijo… **– ¿D-dónde…?. **– En un tris tras, Candy fue acostada en el sofá; y la boca de Terry se adueñó vorazmente de la de ella que gimió quedamente debido a una incitadora lengua y una mano que se colaba por debajo de su falda acariciando a su paso la tersa pierna de la pecosa que correspondió tanto al beso y a las caricias. En eso y abruptamente, Terry dejó su desbordante pasión a un lado porque en el trasero algo se le estrelló.

La manita de Roderick se había estampado en la retaguardia de su padre que se enderezó fingidamente enojado y le regañó. **– ¡Oiga, jovencito ¿cómo se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a su padre?!**

– **Mamá…** – con su pequeño dedo índice la apuntó.

– **¿Ah, si?. – **Terry miró a Candy que sonreía; y de nuevo a Rod que prestaba atención… –** Pues déjame decirte que esta señora… **– la masculina mano acarició aquel vientre… –** es mía.**

– **Mía… **– respondió el chiquillo poniéndose en jarras.

– **No, mía**… – contestó, aguantándose la risa, el padre al que se retaría alzándosele seriamente la voz…

– **¡Mía!**

Empero Terry no se dejaría e insistiría.. **– No, mía.**

– **¡MÍA!**... – gritó tan fuerte y largo el pequeño monstruo Grandchester que alguien se rindió.

– **Está bien. De los dos, ¿sí?**

– **Dos.** – Roderick pondría dos de sus dedos; y debido a que se estaba entreteniendo en hacerlo, Terry lo tomó entre sus brazos parándose de su lugar para llevárselo a otro cuarto y jugar con él.

Por supuesto la mirada que le mandaron a Candy, la puso en alerta y completamente enrojecida. Y para calmarse un poquito de esa sensación que él le producía, la rubia también dejó el sofá para ir por sus pertenencias y desempacarlas. Claro que primero tuvo que dar con la habitación que compartiría con su esposo que pronto… no iba a aparecer, gracias a que Roderick hubo dormido bastante, para no decir todo el tiempo que duró el viaje de Chicago a Nueva York. Esta hermosa ciudad, llegada la noche, ya lucía iluminadamente esplendorosa; y la rubia detrás de un ventanal abierto podía admirarla. Lo mismo que hacían con ella: admirarla milimétricamente de pies a cabeza desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ante sus ojos y la de todos era hermosa de cuerpo y alma; y el ego se le enaltecía porque era como lo hubo dicho: ¡suya! y ya habían comenzado a formar juntos una familia. Sólo era cuestión de saber… ¿la aumentarían?

Esa noche era calurosamente espléndida; y Candy se veía igual en un corto camisón muy ligero. Así mismo fueron los pasos de Terry al introducirse a la pieza en dirección a la cama donde se acostó para continuar mirándola desde ahí. Pero la cortina que se levantó con el aire que corría, se pegó a ella y la cubrió; y porque a Candy le molestó se movió de su lugar, dándose cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

– **¿Finalmente se durmió?**... – él parpadeó lentamente indicando "sí". Y precisamente con lentitud, la rubia caminó hacia su dirección sentándose en lo suficiente de un borde de la cama.

De frente y mirándose a los ojos, permanecieron varios instantes. Ninguno decía palabra porque no eran necesarias; pero eso sí, ella sonreía y con nerviosismo se mordía un labio; él posaba su mirada exactamente en su boca y de inmediato iría a saciar el deseo de volver a probarla, así que el castaño enderezó medio cuerpo; estiró su brazo y su mano la coló por la nuca de ella que pasó saliva ante la peligrosa acción y mirada que le dedicaban. Sin embargo…

Terry posó su frente en la de ella que no despegaba sus ojos de los labios ansiosos de él que diría… – **Esta noche, te ves más hermosa que nunca. – **Candy que no desbarataba su sonrisa, asintió presuntuosamente. Y en la punta de la perfecta nariz que tenía a centímetros de distancia fue a poner sus labios mientras que los de Terry besaron su delicada barbilla. Pero de ahí descendieron, echando lentamente la pecosa la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar y sentir la húmeda estela de besos que iban dejándole. Y eran tan refrescantes que Candy, atrevida, desbarató el moño que hubo formado con las cintas de su prenda de vestir, dando así el acceso a sus senos voluptuosos, adquiridos por la maternidad, y que serían tratados con delicadeza y cariño. Sin embargo, era tan excitante sentirlos en su boca o jugar los pezones con la punta de su lengua que se produjo una succión y con ello, un gemido placentero que la hizo erguirse y mirarlo a los ojos. Empero el placer se había despertado en él y un tanto agresivo se apoderó de su boca y la besó de la mejor forma que quiso incrementando con ello, la excitación.

Urgentes, unas manos lo deshicieron de su camisa; otras se entenderían con el resto de la vestimenta, colocándose prontamente: ella sobre la cama, él sobre de ella y ahí estaba los dos: cara a cara nuevamente y ansiosos por entregarse una vez más al amor. Pero lo harían con lentitud como lo fue la penetración que arrancó gemidos; con una misma cadencia que ya se había aprendido a seguir; y con un mismo propósito: cabalgar por la vereda de la pasión y alcanzar siempre la cima de la gloria sin prisas ni interrupciones.

. . .

Satisfechamente complacidos en su encuentro carnal y sus cuerpos devueltos a la normalidad aunque todavía desnudos, la pareja abrazada, retomó su conversación pendiente.

Conocer todo con detalle por parte de él, llevaría más o menos dos horas. Empero ni al minuto de haber comenzado el relato, Candy se separó de Terry para mirarlo absorta. Pero sus enormes ojos verdes más se abrirían, como su boca, al ir conociendo el horror de historia que se le contaba. Y a pesar de que muchas veces quiso interrumpir para preguntar miles de cuestiones que saltaban, la rubia dejó que se llegara al fin de todo aquel drama.

– **¿Qué piensas hacer?.**.. –la pecosa resumidamente cuestionó al segundo siguiente.

El castaño se levantó para ir en busca de unos pijamas; y conforme los vestía diría… **– Si estuviera solo… quizá muchas cosas.**

– **¿Los demandarás?. – **Candy dejó también la cama para caminar desnuda hacia Terry que preguntaría…

– **¿Quieres que lo haga?**

– **No lo sé, Terry. – **La rubia se abrazó aferradamente de él que diría…

– **Pero eso no me interesa por ahora**… – la separó para mirarle a los ojos y pedirle… – **quiero que me ayudes con mamá.**

– **¡Claro! ¡¿Vamos de una vez?!**

– **Por hoy ya es tarde. Mañana nos levantaremos más temprano de lo normal porque ella deja la casa a las ocho. – **Candy asintió y prometió estar a tiempo. Terry se lo agradeció con un beso. Y para que las colchas no se pegaran a sus cuerpos, se dispusieron a descansar luego de haberse aseado y revisado que Roderick siguiera durmiendo como el angelito que era.

**. . . . .**

La alborada apenas pintaba el nuevo día cuando la joven familia Grandchester se dirigió a un domicilio. Richard era madrugadoramente visitado. Conocer al retoño de los rebeldes del San Pablo le arrancó lágrimas de alegría; y disfrutar de su nieto tendría más tiempo después, porque ahora lo que interesaba era montarse en un auto que sería manejado por Terry, e ir a casa de Eleanor que se veía entre enojada, llorosa y apurada en una cocina.

Lucy que le hacía compañía, apuraba las manos en completo silencio. Preguntar nada, no venía al caso si no quería una mala contestación por parte de su amiga que de pronto… se soltaba a llorar.

A Eleanor se acercaron para abrazarla y consolarla oyéndose de su constipado estado… – **Me estoy acabando por prepararle lo que más le gusta y no sé si me permitirán verlo.**

– **Confiemos que sí. Ahora deja todo esto; yo me encargo. Tú ve a ponerte guapa para tu hijo… – **la guiaron por un camino donde se diría a la mitad de ello…

– **¡Mi niño, Lucy! ¡Mi pobre Terry! Nunca volveré a verle su guapo rostro. Su sonrisa. El haber perdido a esa chica Candy lo tiene completamente trastornado y yo, en su momento, pude haber ido detrás de ella para convencerla de no dejarlo pero no quise. No quise intervenir por ellos.**

– **Ya, Eli, tranquilízate, porque si no… tendré que darte el calmante que te prescribieron.**

– **¡No! No lo hagas, por favor.**

– **Entonces, serénate; y ve a tu habitación. Y cuando esté todo listo… te llamo.**

– **Está bien.**

Lucy la soltó y Eleanor tomó la dirección a su alcoba. Empero no había avanzado diez metros cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. La actriz supuso que era Richard y no quiso girarse. Él era el último ser que quería ver ese día y aceleró su andar, no enterándose así quién llamaba sino hasta que...

Minutos más tarde, leves toques se escucharon en la puerta de su aposento. Y porque se creyó era Lucy, se le dio el acceso. Afuera de la habitación, un cuerpecito se estiraba para que su manita alcanzara el picaporte. Ya conseguido el objetivo lo bajó y comenzó a abrir lentamente.

Sentada frente a su coqueta, Eleanor se concentraba en aplicarse polvo que le cubriera su demacrado rostro. Y al no ver a su amiga, por el espejo miró hacia la entrada preguntando...

– **¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿por qué no pasas?. – **Respuesta por quien mencionó no obtuvo, sino de un pequeño ser que aparecía y le miraba sonriente. **– Y tú, ¿quién eres?. **– La actriz dejó su asiento para ir al chiquillo que no le contestó porque todavía no pronunciaba correctamente su nombre. **– ¿Eres nieto de Steve? ¡Qué digo!... **– se recriminó la rubia. –** ¡El chofer ni es casado!**

– **Es mío, Miss Baker. Es mi hijo.**

– **¡¿Candy?!... **– la dama con espanto la miró en la puerta. –** ¡¿Eres tú?!**

– **Sí, señora. – **Ésta por momentos no supo qué hacer; en cambio Candy se le acercó para sacarla de su asombro que continuaría con lágrimas y lamentos al decirse...

– **¡En qué mal momento apareces, hija!**

– **Lo sé; sin embargo…**

– **¡Terry, mi hijo, oh!**… – la diva casi se desploma. Los brazos de la pecosa estuvieron alertas y rápidos para sostenerla y llevarla a una pequeña sala que bonitamente decoraba el interior de la recámara. El sofá ocuparon las dos, una a lado de la otra, Roderick las seguía con la curiosidad de un niño de su edad por saber qué pasaba. Su madre lo sabía y sería la encargada de acabar con la tortura que se llevaba a cuestas.

– **Miss Baker, por favor, escúcheme…** – no lo harían porque se diría…

– **¡Ya no es quien solía ser! ¡Ya no es el Terry bien parecido sino… un rostro horriblemente deformado!... **– la actriz se llevó las manos a la cara.

– **No. – **Candy las quitó para aseverar… –** Terry está bien.**

Una cabeza negaba y una boca insistía… **– ¡No, ni nunca más lo estará! ¡Vive en una celda de un hospital mental!**

– **Entonces ese no es Terry.**

– **¡Yo tampoco quisiera que lo fuera pero lo es!**

– **No lo es, porque Terry vive conmigo. – **Unos bellos ojos se posaron en otros. –** Terry ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Y la prueba de ello… es este niño. Es suyo y mío.**

– **¡Por el amor de Dios ¿qué dices, insensata?!. – **A Eleanor las fuerzas se le escaparon y no pudo levantarse de su asiento donde le probarían...

– **Sólo digo la verdad. Mírelo.** – Roderick fue tomado y puesto frente a la sufrida. **– ¿Acaso me dirá que no se parece a su hijo cuando tenía esta edad?**

El chiquillo sonreía. ¿De qué? No sabía pero lo hacía, viéndose obligado a tomar la mano sobre la cual su madre puso la suya.

– **¿D-dónde? ¿dónde lo…?... – **¿concibieron? Sería muy vergonzoso relatar que detrás de la montaña había encontrado el paraíso con su hijo; sin embargo Candy empezó a contar desde el inicio su versión de los hechos.

Eleanor sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento con tan semejantes revelaciones. Y antes de correr abajo para verlo, a ella le reprochó duramente. **– ¡¿Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca pudieron escribir para informarnos dónde estaban?! ¡¿Prefirieron castigarnos en lugar de pedirnos ayuda para salvarlo de la ignominia?! ¿¡Prefirieron que yo viviera engañada por ese policía de la comandancia y cuidara de un joven que entonces tengo la menor idea quién sea?!**

La contestación no llegó a oídos de la actriz porque salió disparada de la recámara; empero Candy hubo dicho que ella no podía hacerlo sin la autorización de Terry que se había encomendado firmemente a pagar el crimen de que lo acusaron. Además molestarlo con eso, aconsejárselo o incurrir en la falta de comunicarlo sin su conocimiento, ella hubiese perdido no sólo su confianza sino su posible abandono por aquellas tierras lejanas, donde el amor los fortaleció y les dio fruto.

Roderick fue abrazado por su madre; y ésta al cargarlo salieron de la recámara para ver desde cierto lugar una enternecedora escena. Y para que la fotografía de toda una familia fuera completa, la llamaron pidiéndosele perdón por el arrebato y gracias por todo lo que había hecho y padecido con el hijo que la vida les devolvía.

. . .

**La aceptación de la historia, es un éxito personal. Mil gracias mil, ladies, por hacerlo posible.**

_Irene, Liz Carter, Analiz, Amanecer Grandchester, Alizzzz G, Pau Ardley, Yelitza, Angdl, Blanca, Dulce Lu, Celia, Lady Supernova, Viry Queen, Mako, Darling Eveling, Luisa, Silvia E, SolecitoC, Soly and Florentina._


	15. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**Kyoko Mizuki es la autora de Candy Candy y sus personajes. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que leerán a continuación.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo XIV: Y vivieron felices para siempre.**

**. . .**

Desde sus inicios, la vida no les hubo tratado bien. Ella, huérfana; él de cierto modo también. Buenas amigas y buenas maestras no eran igual si hubiese tenido a su madre consigo. Terry ya la había recuperado inclusive a su padre; y verlo feliz, le compensaba a ella esas ausencias que nunca conoció ni conocería. Pero su perseverancia por seguir al amor, consiguió que la rubia agradeciera una cosa…

– **Ignoro los motivos que tuvieron para abandonarme; sin embargo hoy les digo: gracias. Gracias por haberme engendrado y dado la existencia como mujer; ya que así pude conocer en carne propia lo que es ser madre y lo que una puede hacer cuando se ama verdaderamente a sus hijos.**

Eleanor Baker, enfurecida de la injusticia que hicieron presa a su hijo, se propuso a citar a cuánta prensa fuera necesaria. Cuatro nombres iban a resaltar en la reunión. Uno, con su presencia y afirmación, sorprendería a los reunidos, con el lazo de sangre que se tenía con el actor perjudicado. Otro, lamentaría no haber actuado cuando pudo, porque ese día fue el definitivo acabose de su negocio artístico. Los otros seguirían siendo unos pobres diablos ya que ninguna compañía les contrataría, por el miedo de ser también víctimas de la envidia.

El Duque Richard de Grandchester no haría menos, e invertiría de su capital en la adquisición de un teatro para que su hijo fuera dueño y señor de su escenario.

El castaño por su parte, contribuiría con su porción, y en satíricos panfletos publicaría lo prometido a su fiel amigo y compañero de aquel viaje: **"Las Aventuras de Gil Flaubert y Clin: un ladrón de buen corazón y un inocente erróneamente sentenciado".**

La polémica que armaría con la primera publicación y las siguientes, hasta el Congreso llegarían, no habiendo más que anunciar y públicamente: las disculpas del más alto mandatario del país. Y los años que Terruce Grandchester estuvo preso y trabajando como lo hizo, se le remunerarían excelentemente. Además de prometerse, revisarse con cuidado tanto expediente penitenciario que se lleva inclusive hasta la muerte siendo, hombres y mujeres, libres del pecado que los condenaron.

Por supuesto, la Providencia había sido misericordioso con Terry, al haberle devuelto a la compañera que su corazón eligió desde el primer día que la conoció. Y si en aquel breve instante, la amo, con todas y cada una de las vicisitudes vividas, ¡la adoraba hasta el punto de sentir que si no la tenía a su lado, iba a morir!

Candy sentía lo mismo por él. Y a darle lo que le correspondía de su parte se dedicaría, también a aumentar su familia ahora que las cosas se tornarán a su favor.

Nada carecerían. Nada les faltaría. Y así iba a ser… para toda la vida.

Pero volvamos a la historia después de aquel familiar encuentro…

**. . .**

Debido a todo el tiempo que se padeció creyendo que aquel desconocido era su hijo, Eleanor y Richard difícilmente se querían apartar de él. La madre actriz proponía que Terry, Candy y Roderick se quedaran a vivir con ella. El Duque también exigía se considerara su casa rentada que era más grande, y donde el pequeño nieto tendría más libertad de correr.

A los dos se les agradecía su bondadoso interés, sin embargo Terry, ya aleccionado a jalar con su propia gente, al condominio rentado volverían. Además cada cual tenía pendientes por hacer. Y a él ya le urgía comenzar a escribir los panfletos anteriormente comentados.

En esa misma noche el castaño empezaría, claro que después de haber pasado todo el día con sus padres que lo entendieron y respetaron, y de haberse detenido a comprar: papel, pluma y tinta cuando, acompañado de su pequeña familia, recorrían las calles de la ciudad neoyorkina.

Candy, que le daría su tiempo y espacio, se concentraría en el cuidado de su chiquillo para que a su padre no interrumpiera. Así que llegado el nuevo día y aprovechando una cercanía, la rubia y su chiquito fueron en busca de Annie y luego de Tom que preguntaría por su esposo.

Para informarles de absolutamente todo y también con la excusa de alimentarse, se buscó un restaurante. Ahí permanecieron hasta el medio día, y eso porque Roderick ya estaba fastidiándose.

De distraerlo, se encargaría el guapo cowboy que lo llevaría a un parque mientras que la morena invitaba a la rubia a caminar por la larga avenida.

Confiada, Candy aceptó. Y así lo llevaban haciendo varias cuadras, cuando de pronto la pecosa vio un nombre y se acercó a la puerta de un establecimiento preguntando con incredulidad…

– **Annie, ¿es verdad que Albert resultó ser el Tío Abuelo Williams?**

– **Sí. ¿Quién te lo dijo?**... – se quiso saber.

– **Archie.**

– **¿Cuándo lo viste?**... – se hubo cuestionado con extrañeza.

– **Al siguiente día que llegué al hogar.**

– **Y él ¿cómo lo supo?**

– **Lo ignoro.**

– **¿Crees que también Albert de que llegaste?**

– **No lo sé.**

– **¿Y todavía quieres verlo?**

– **Sí, me gustaría para hablar con él.**

– **Entonces, pasemos al banco.**

– **¿Crees que esté en Nueva York?**

– **Lo hace con regularidad, al ser la segunda ciudad más importante de sus negocios monetarios. Mi padre tiene asegurado su dinero con ellos. Podríamos entrar con la excusa de sacar algo de efectivo y preguntar ¿dónde está?**

Por suerte el rubio seguía en la metrópoli y hacía una visita a esa sucursal. Detrás de una caja pidiendo al cajero le sellara un documento, increíblemente lo vieron. Él también al haberse dirigido Annie ahí, donde un corazón latió acelerado ya que… la vieron preciosa, diferente, en fin, ya era toda una mujer y no precisamente de él.

Candy, por su lado, se llenó de nerviosismo. ¡Cuánto tiempo se la pasó imaginando mil personajes que representaban al Tío Abuelo Williams que nunca pasó por su mente pensar en alguien más joven!

Albert lo era además de ser muy guapo. Su elegante traje contribuía a obscurecerle el azul de sus ojos y también resaltaba su rubia y corta cabellera. La media sonrisa en su rostro era señal para deducir o que se había llegado en mal momento o enojo de su parte. Él la sacaría de dudas, porque al haber sido visto, no pudo negarse a entrevistarse con ella que una indicación recibió.

Candy la siguió luchando por controlarse. Era tanto lo que quería decirle y agradecerle que su interior lo sentía mortificado. No obstante…

– **Hola, Candy…** – dijo Albert al tenerla de frente.

– **Albert, hola.**

– **Cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

– **Sí, algo. ¿Cómo has estado?**... – una ceja del rubio se arqueó ante la cuestión.

– **Bastante bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú?**

– **No puedo quejarme.**

– **Me alegra saberlo. Ven… – **le estiró la mano… **– siéntate**. – Le mostró uno de los asientos que había en la oficina presidencial.

– **Gracias.**

– **Te veo… un poco desconcertada. – **Albert fue a recargarse en el escritorio.

– **Bueno, es que**… – Candy, apenada, agachó la cabeza y dijo… **– Siento mucho haberme ido sin anunciárselo a nadie. **

– **Según sé, Annie sí lo supo.**

– **Archie te lo contó. – **Las manos de la pecosa se jugaban una con la otra.

– **Era el más indignado de todos. A cada rato sacaba a relucir ¿cómo hubo sido posible que te olvidaras de que yo estaba enfermo y de tu gran sentido de la responsabilidad?**

– **Albert, yo… – **con mirada entristecida, lo vio y escucharía...

– **No supiste siquiera que Stear había muerto. Te olvidaste de él. De todos nosotros que te queríamos bien. **

– **No, no lo hice. – **Ella negaba también con la cabeza.

– **Claro que sí porque para ti… o era el amor o la amistad.**

– **De ésta última creí tenía lo suficiente. Pero al parecer… por haber elegido lo primero, me ha costado lo segundo. – **Con altanería rara en su persona, la rubia se puso de pie y diría... **– Lo lamento mucho; y quizá ante tus ojos soy el ser más malagradecido del universo por no haber querido llevar más tu apellido. Uno que me causó sí, momentáneas alegrías pero también muchos problemas. Y para no serlo más, seguí lo que me dictó el corazón. Es verdad, estabas enfermo, te saqué de un hospital para hacerte mi responsabilidad, pero tú en cualquier instante ibas a recuperarte y ¿qué fue de ti?... **– lo apuntó. –** Tuviste que retomar tus obligaciones como el Patriarca de los Andrey que adivino siempre lo supiste y nunca me lo revelaste.**

– **No podía. No era mi tiempo.**

– **Entonces… no hay nada qué reprochar. Tú atesoraste tus secretos hasta el final, yo simplemente mantuve los míos, aunque el amor que siento por Terry y lo que sufrí nuestra separación… no es ignorado por ninguno.**

– **Tienes razón… – **oírlo de su boca le abrió los ojos y el corazón a Albert que hubo sido: el testigo del nacimiento y desarrollo de ese cariño que no moriría fácil en ella, y el confidente de tantas pláticas que tuvieron que ver precisamente con el castaño. **– Perdóname, Candy. Perdóname por haberme comportado tan resentidamente. Y por favor dile a Terry… que me gustaría hablar con él.**

Aquí la cuestión sería ¿querría Terry hablar con Albert aprovechando que muestras de cambio en su carácter había demostrado? Well, let see…

**. . .**

La frescura de sus acontecimientos, le habían permitido quedarse toda la noche despierto y mediodía de ese día a plasmarlos en papel. La sed que sintió, le hizo interrumpirse para ir a refrescarse un poco; esto incluía su aseo personal. El hambre había aprendido como dominarlo, lo que no, era soportar la ausencia de su pecosa que con el pensamiento se trajo porque…

Después de entrevistarse con Albert, Candy se despidió de Annie para volar hacia Terry y contarle lo sucedido.

La invitación a cenar que recibió al estarse despidiendo de su amigo, hubo sido citada para esa misma noche. Inmediatamente ella dijo "sí" creyendo la sorpresa que le daría a su esposo que al oírla gritar su nombre en el momento que abrió la puerta del apartamento, de donde estaba salió para recibirla.

– **Hola, cariño. ¿Has terminado?...** – preguntó una sorprendida Candy que corrió a unos brazos. Estando en ellos, escucharía…

– **No. Sólo quise tomar un descanso. ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos? pero primordialmente ¿dónde está el niño?**

– **Se fastidió un poquito con la reunión y Tom lo llevó al parque. Nos lo traerá después.**

– **¿Qué tan después? **

– **No lo sé.** – Candy se separó para cuestionar… **– ¿Por qué quieres saber?**

El gesto de Terry plus la manera lenta en como la giraba la hizo sonreír nerviosamente. Y con mayor fuerza al oír… **– ¿Sabes? Al estar escribiendo, en mi mente llegué a una parte… muy interesante… – **él jugaba un excitante vaivén con el cuerpo de ella que indagaría...

– **¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué se trata?... **– Candy subió los brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello masculino.

Terry puso sus manos en la cintura femenina y permaneció callado, mirando únicamente los labios que le sonreían, y que en segundos irían los suyos para besarlos y decirle entre espacios… **– Te amo, Candy. Gracias por haberme brindado una segunda oportunidad. **

Los párpados de la rubia estaban cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias que le prodigaban. Y a modo de respuesta de lo contenta que también estaba con su decisión tomada, arrojó un profundo suspiro acompañada de…

– **Aprovechando que estamos solos… hazme el amor, Terry.** – Éste no tardaría en concederle su petición porque también ansiaba por hacérselo. Aquellos lugares por donde anduvieron casi no eran los apropiados: uno, porque muy poco estaban alejados de los ojos de otros; y dos… ella se mostraba un tanto tímida cuando… bueno.

A la cama amplia y mullida que ahora poseían, la condujeron luego de haberla tomado en brazos. Y allá la amaría hasta quedar saciados sus cuerpos de ellos. Aunque él lo dudaba, ya que con palabras jadeantes le hubo dicho… **– ¡Nunca! Nunca me cansaré de hacerte mía. Y así tenga todos los años que puede vivir un ser humano, seguiré haciéndotelo porque… oh, Candy, tú eres el agua que calma mi sed y el alimento que mi cuerpo necesita. Te amo, Pecosa. Te amo y no hay en el mundo alguien que pueda decir lo contrario. **

**. . .**

Sólo tres horas pudieron gozar de su sola compañía porque el timbre de una puerta sonó. Eran Tom y Annie que devolvían al pequeño Roderick que muy sucio de su carita se veía.

– **Quiso un helado.**

– **Y de chocolate, ¿verdad, jovencito?.** – Su madre, envuelta en una bata, salió a recibirlos.

– **Lo siento, Candy. – **La rubia con su niño en brazos, a su hermano también lo abrazó diciéndole..

– **Está bien, Tom, no te preocupes. Y muchísimas gracias por haberlo cuidado.**

Annie que sabía de una cita y la veía en fachas, interrogaría… **– ¿A qué hora quedaste de verse con Albert?**

Terry apareció segundos después y oyó a la morena queriendo saber de su rubia esposa… **– ¿Lo has visto?**

– **Sí…** – dijo Candy entregando a Roderick que pedía los brazos de su padre que indagaría...

– **¿En dónde?**

Debido a un gesto que se frunció, la pecosa también quiso saber… **– ¿Está todo bien? **

– **Sí, sólo… ¿no los invitarás a pasar?**... – a los que yacían en la puerta.

– **Oh sí. Perdón… – **se volvieron a ellos, diciendo uno…

– **No, nosotros nos vamos… – **porque se comprendió una situación.

– **Sí, nos vemos mañana.**

– **Hasta luego entonces, chicos…** – dijo Candy viéndolos partir y encargándose de cerrar. Ya hecho así y de nuevo a solas… **– ¿Terry?.** – Éste había ido por un pañuelo para limpiar la carita de su cachorro.

– **¿Sí?**... – le contestó desde su recámara. Allá se dirigieron para saber…

– **¿Qué pasa?**

– **Nada.**

– **¿No te da gusto?**

– **Más gusto me da verlos a ustedes.** – Al chiquillo que peleaba por quitarse las caricias juguetonas de su padre le sonrió.

– **¿Lo dices en serio?**. – Candy mostró consternación e iría al meollo del asunto. **– ¿Ha pasado algo que yo ignoro?**

– **No, querida.**

– **Entonces ¿por qué esa indiferencia de tu parte cuando tú y él… se trataban como hermanos?**

– **Quizá el tiempo y el haber conocido a más personas que no frecuentaba en un pasado… sean los responsables. **

– **No; no lo creo. Algo me estás ocultando.**

– **No tengo por qué. – **Roderick fue liberado y echado a correr.

– **¿Lo viste antes que yo?**

– **No.**

– **¡Sí lo has hecho y no quieres decírmelo!**

– **¿Tendría caso?**

– **¿Se portó grosero?**

– **¿Se portó contigo?**

– **Al principio pero luego de hablar… ¿qué te dijo?... – **la pecosa atrapó la indirecta.

– **Nada.**

– **¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?!... – **Candy alzó la voz no entendiendo el mensaje.

– **Ninguno, linda. – **Terry cedió. – **Así que… ¿a qué hora quedaste de ir con él?**

– **Le dije que iríamos los tres.**

– **Yo no puedo... – **también tenía trabajo por hacer y no lo desatendería en caso que aquello hubiese sido el motivo de no haber sido atendido por Albert.

– **¡Entonces yo tampoco iré!... – **la mujer se desesperó de la necedad.

– **Es tu amigo.**

– **¡Solía ser tuyo también!... – **volvió a gritar la pecosa; y Terry…

– **Candy, te prometo que lo último que quiero es iniciar una discusión contigo. Quieres ir a verlo, pasar un buen rato con tu padre adoptivo, hazlo.**

– **No sin ti. Eres mi esposo, aunque una vez, alguien quiso ponerlo en duda… – **que se aclaró por supuesto por medio del señor Brighton.

– **¡¿Quién?!**

– **Te molestarás aún más pero fue Archie.**

– **¡¿Dónde lo viste?!**

– **En el hogar. Fue a verme y a reclamarme el hecho de haberme ido contigo.**

– **Albert también, ¿verdad?**

– **Pero ya todo está aclarado y ha comprendido que mi corazón es sólo tuyo. Vamos, Terry, bien has dicho. – **Se le acercó para abrazarlo. –** No peleemos entre nosotros pero tampoco dejemos que otros nos molesten. Lo que te haya sucedido con Albert, no le tomes importancia ni te amargues la existencia. **

– **Candy.**

– **Anda, di que sí. – **La pecosa se comportaba melosa y solicitaba… **– Concédele este caprichito a tu esposa amada, ¿sí?. – **La rubia posó sus labios en los de él que resollaría un profundo suspiro de resignación.

– **Está bien.**

– **Gracias, Terry. Te amo, porque siempre he sabido que gozas de buenos sentimientos aunque te empecinas en sacar los malos.**

Y éstos sí los demostraría al inicio de la velada que asistirían más tarde. Pero ante una mirada suplicante de Candy que lucía radiantemente encantadora, un no menos elegante Terry dejó de hacerse el importante y mostró su verdadero yo. Albert también que reconoció abiertamente el haberse hecho merecedor de aquellos desplantes; y con sinceridad alzó más de una vez su copa de champagne para brindar por la eterna felicidad de sus amigos. La suya propia, tardaría un poquito en llegar debido a lo atareado de su trabajo que menguaría frente a la depresión que el país futuramente caería.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Las figuras de Eleanor Baker y Terruce Grandchester con su regreso a los escenarios, harían historia de la obra **"El Rey Edipo"** dentro del teatro no sólo americano sino europeo.

Las actuaciones de madre e hijo se consideraban una espectacular guerra de talentos, donde difícilmente se podía definir ganador. Los dos monstruos, en cada uno de sus roles, lo hacían excelsamente pero una apolínea galanura eran más aplaudida por la mayoría: jovencitas que en primera línea ocupaban sus lugares para verlo y acabarse con halagos a nuestro actor.

Al principio Candy no sentía celos; comenzó a comportarse celosa cuando una de ellas, se llegaba a colar para robar un beso o una caricia de su marido que siempre en cada presentación y antes de dedicárselo al público, miraba hacia el balcón donde estaba su hijo y esposa; y a ella principalmente le hacía llegar un beso reverenciado.

Claro que a la prensa no se le escapaban esos detalles; y un día se animó a preguntar… ¿cuándo y cómo hubo sido la boda entre ellos dos?

El matrimonio nunca había tomado eso en cuenta. Eran felices a su modo, pero alguien planearía el mejor e inolvidable de los eventos. Sin embargo, éste tuvo que realizarse pasado el alumbramiento del segundo bebé de Candy y Terry. Otro hermoso chiquillo que sería llamado… Ronces.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Con la excusa de sus presentaciones en el viejo continente, aquella Residencia Grandchester no dejó de ser visitada por los dos rebeldes. ¡Qué recuerdos más bellos Candy conversaba de Escocia! ¡Y más bellos serían aún porque sus hijos increíblemente adorarían el lugar! Así como adoraban a su abuelo Richard y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él que se encargaría de heredarles un título nobiliario y propiedades llegado el momento. Terry no le aceptó nada, a pesar de saberse nacido dentro de un matrimonio y un verdadero Grandchester, cosa que a la Duquesa le enfermaba el hígado en reconocer.

**. . . . .**

Londres ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de la obra y presencia de los actores. América ya les y se añoraba, y muy pronto iban a regresar pero antes de embarcarse por las heladas aguas oceánicas…

Noche más oscura se había vivido en aquel lugar. La luna, por más brillante que estuviera, gracias a las nubes envidiosas que la cubrían parcialmente, no le permitían mostrar todo su resplandor.

Ese panorama, Terry lo miraba parado sobre el balcón de su habitación mientras que Candy se encargaba de arropar a sus hijos de aproximadament años y que le pedían no cerrara del todo la puerta al apagarse la luz de su recámara. Obediente la madre, así lo hizo pidiendo a una celestial presencia su bendición y protección para ellos que les dejaría solos para ir al encuentro de su esposo que al oírla entrar a su pieza…

– **¿Candy?**

– **¿Sí?...** – la hermosa rubia siguió la proveniencia de aquella cautivadora voz que así sonaría…

– **¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?**

La pecosa sonrió diciendo… **– Apenas he acabado mis obligaciones del día como madre; ahora quedo a la disposición de mi esposo. **

– **Entonces éste… ¿puede invitarte a salir?**

– **Claro que sí no sin antes decirme ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?**

– **¿Acaso te importaría?**

– **Por supuesto que no, sino requiere de trajes de etiqueta nuestra salida.**

– **No, no será necesario vestirnos de gala.**

– **Entonces… ¿así estoy bien?.** – Su vestido acorde a los años veintes que vivían se hizo decir…

– **Para mí siempre luces perfecta.**

– **Bien, en ese caso… **

Terry la tomó de la mano; y como dos sigilosos delincuentes castaño y rubia buscaron las respectivas puertas de salida.

Al estar en la calle, Candy vio a su esposo hesitar por la dirección a seguir. Ya atinada, la jaló; y por las oscuras veredas fueron perdiéndose sus humanidades preguntándose en el trayecto…

– **¿A dónde vamos?**

– **Shh… no hables… **– se le pidió; y aunque ella no entendía por qué, volvió a obedecer y se dejó guiar.

Frente a una pared no muy alta fueron a detenerse media hora después. Y porque Terry comenzó a escalarla…

– **¡¿Qué haces?!**... – se le preguntó en un quedo grito. El castaño llegó arriba; y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir. **– ¡Terry, ¿dónde estamos?!**

– **Dame la mano**… – él volvía a ofrecer la suya. Empero…

– **Si no me dices lo que pretendes, no subiré.**

– **Estando aquí donde estoy yo, lo sabrás. Anda, Pecosa. Ven conmigo.**

– **¡Estás loco!... pero en fin… – **su mano la entregó y con dificultad escaló. Más al divisar la vieja construcción, se exclamaría… **– ¡Esto es el Colegio San Pablo!. – **Terry no contestó porque saltó al interior. Y al estar abajo extendió sus brazos para recibirla a ella que de nuevo cuestionaba… **– ¿Qué quisiste venir a hacer aquí?**

– **Recordar… **– le respondió; pero al tenerla a su lado le diría al oído… **– Es una fantasía que quiero realizar contigo. **

– **¡Pero…!... **– Candy no salía del shock; y otra vez la guiarían...

– **Ven. Éste es el camino.**

– **¿A dónde?... – **la pecosa temblaba de miedo; pero de ese miedo que gusta por saber. Además al ir avanzando y adentrándose en el instituto, ella iba reviviendo todo lo que en ese lugar vivió, sobre todo a su lado.

– **Es aquí… **– de pronto escuchó de su esposo. Ella apenas miró el área que se le apuntaba y estaba perdido entre los árboles.

– **Terry, ¿esto es…?**

– **Sí…** – dijo él. **– El establo donde Eliza nos tendió la trampa.**

– **¿Y por qué quisiste venir aquí?**

– **Sólo para fantasear. ¡Imagínate! Si en aquella ocasión que hacíamos nada malo, nos reprendieron indignadamente… ¿qué hubiera pasado si nos encuentran…?**

– **¡Estás loco!**... – expresó Candy riéndose.

– **Sí, desde aquel entonces ya lo estaba por ti. ¡Maldita Eliza! Con qué ganas me quedé de torcerle el pescuezo aquella noche.**

– **¡Terry!**

– **Sí, tienes razón. Aquello quedó en el pasado; y aunque sufrimos después, míranos hoy, estamos juntos. Así que…** – la tomó de las manos… **– Señora Grandchester ¿dónde le gustaría hacer el amor? ¿Aquí para burlarnos de esos que urdieron malvadamente contra nosotros o en la Segunda Colina de Pony?**

– **Allá lo prefiero; aunque también…** – se miró un horizonte… **– en el cuarto de castigo una vez nos encontramos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando ocupaste mi lugar y te escondiste bajo la sábana al escaparme para estar presente en el Festival de Mayo vestida como Julieta.**

– **Mi Julieta… – **la abrazó. –** Te veías hermosa vestida de ella.**

– **Sí, y también me he de haber visto igual cuando me viste en ropa interior.**

– **¡Oh, sí! Aquello fue simplemente...**

– **¡¿No que sólo me viste pero no me miraste?!**

– **¿Y me creíste?**

– **Algo en mi interior me decía que no. – **A las risas de Terry se añadieron las de Candy que por su posición diría… **– Creo que alguien viene.**

El castaño se giró para mirar las luces de dos linternas. Y a la pretendida segunda Colina de Pony tomados de las manos se dirigieron corriendo y riéndose de sus travesuras; y justamente allá con su paisaje nocturno, las luces de la ciudad y el canto de los grillos… se amaron libremente, quedándose sentados sobre el césped a esperar el amanecer.

Más hermoso hubieron visto uno juntos; sin embargo vida tenían por delante y ya encontrarían el modo de volver a ver otro igual, ya fuera ahí o en América donde pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo y rodeados de amistad, cariño y amor.

**F I N**

Decir adiós siempre ha sido muy difícil, así que digamos: ¡hasta pronto, queridas mías! Cuidémonos mucho para volver a encontrarnos por aquí.

**Eternas gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que recibí estupendamente de ti…**

_Florentina, MegafanHP, Irene, Veronique, Mako, Pathya, Silvia E, Blanca, Yelitza, Paty, Noemí Cullen, Dulce Lu, Alizzzz G, Darling Eveling, Amanecer G, María de la Luz, Celia, Soly, Liz Carter, Pau Ardley, Viry Queen, Olga Liz, Vero and Angdl._

**¡Las llevo siempre en el corazón y pensamiento!**


End file.
